Green Eyes and Cat Ears
by Wings-of-Harmony
Summary: While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to. Complete!
1. Timid Designer

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:**A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter One: Timid Designer  


* * *

**

The bullets from their guns seemed to move slowly. Ellia swore she could see them, see them as they pierced the flesh of her dearest relatives. She watched in horror as they were slain, frozen with shock. The gunmen outside had shot through the window that exposed the living room to some degree to the night scene beyond.

The sound of a carriage being driven away echoed in the young woman's ears as she gazed at the corpses of her parents. She didn't want to believe what just happened actually happened, but it did. The men showing up at her house, the shattering glass announcing death to all inside, it was because of her father. He'd been involved in drug trafficking, big time.

Ellia knew this for years but there wasn't much she could do to help him other than getting him arrested. And no daughter, not one that cared as much as Ellia did, wanted that. Her mother had known too, even done a few errands for him years back. But this business, the business that afforded them the house and luxuries they had, was what had just gotten them killed. Ellia's feet seemed glued to the floor of the hallway. Her location had saved her, for she was not visible from the window, hidden beside an interior wall.

She was too shocked to cry for all she did was stare. Until she heard it. Purring.

Ellia looked down and saw her cat, Gatlin, looking up at her with bright yellow eyes. Her white fur had a bit of blood on it in places from being close to her parents when the shots were fired.

The cat purred loudly, nudging her owner's ankle with her face. "It's just us now," Ellia said sadly, picking her treasured pet up off the floor. She held her cat in a firm embrace, holding her against the material of her blue ruched-skirt dress. The cat meowed as if to say, "I know."

Ellia wasn't sure if the men would come back to the house or not, so she decided to leave. But her decision didn't come fast enough. Outside she heard horses again and realized they'd returned.

"Why didn't you tell me before that the cheating bastard had a daughter?" one of them said angrily, approaching the front door.

"I'd forgotten till now," the other man explained. "It won't take long, though. She's only seventeen."

The other man was silent for a moment, and Ellia's heart sank when she heard faint laughing and something along the lines of, "No, not long at all."

Panicking, she ran to the back door of the house, Gatlin in her arms, and bolted down the alley. It was dark and hard to see, and all she could do was pray she was fast, that she wouldn't trip over anything, that she would get away safely. Her heart pounded in her head as she ran as fast as she could. Then another sound entered her ears. Footfalls. Behind her.

They'd heard her and were now in pursuit, to Ellia's horror. She didn't look back, though. She didn't want to know how many were after her. She knew they had guns but for some reason they weren't shooting. She guessed they wanted to spend some time with her before killing her, as awful a thought as that was.

"Please God," Ellia whispered desperately, "please, help me! I don't want to die! Send an angel, anyone!"

Ellia's feeling of pure doom only worsened when she looked around quickly as she ran, realizing there was literally no one out on the streets. She didn't live in the most populated neighborhood, so no doubt no one heard the shots. And if they did...well, these guys would catch her and kill her before they thought to call the police to investigate.

She rounded the corner of a brick building and slammed full speed into another wall. She yelped and fell back, crashing into the stone ground. Gatlin jumped from her arms and sat quietly beside her, waiting for her to recover and stand.

Ellia looked up to see what she'd hit, exactly. It'd felt different from the bricks-

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" she exclaimed quickly, staring up at the man standing in front of her. He was clad entirely in black, and had to be THE most attractive person she'd ever laid eyes on. Ellia's attraction only lasted a moment, though, because her current situation came back to mind. This guy looked strong, maybe he would help?

"Sir, please, there are these men trying to kill me, and-"

"There's the little bitch!" came a voice across the street. Two men followed the source, armed with pistols. They sounded...beyond angry.

Urgency in her tone, Ellia pleaded with the stranger. "Can't you do any-"

"Is that your cat?" he asked suddenly, looking, intrigued, down at the white-furred animal.

Ellia hesitated, caught between shock, terror, and confusion. "Y-yes. Why does it matter?"

"She's beautiful," the man said, eying the creature appreciatively.

Ellia was bewildered, to say the least. Was this guy just messing with her? Did he plan to save her? Or maybe, was he one of_ them_, trying to trick her?

She watched as the man in black knelt down, petting her beloved treasure with an almost kind expression. The cat purred and nuzzled against his hand. This, too, just like the shooting minutes before, seemed to happen in slow motion. Was it because she was convinced she was going to die?

Probably not. As, she'd been told when you're about to die, you see images of loved ones. Well, she heard the first gunshot behind her, and all she saw was a man petting a cat.

Another gun was fired and the bullet flew by her head, so close she felt the wake of air around it. She yelped in fear and covered her head with her hands, still on the ground. She began to shake from fear. More shots were fired, and she tensed instantly, waiting for the pain of the bullets as they hit her.

But none did.

All at once the shots ceased, and she heard something fall behind her. When it remained silent for a few more seconds, she uncovered and turned around. All three of the men were dead, bleeding out onto the street.

Beside her stood the man in black, watching them for another moment before turning to her. Ellia could only stare at him, wide-eyed.

After five seconds that felt like eternity, she managed to ask in a weak voice, "Did YOU do that?"

The man showed barely a smirk at her question, but didn't answer it. Not that it mattered. That smirk, it was just so... Oh God the fear had worn off. Lust replaced it now, and the fact she couldn't explain the sudden switch bothered her on a deep level. Here her parents had just died, and her only thought was of what this mysterious man would be like in-

"What's your name?" he asked, breaking her train of thought. Ellia hesitated, trying to keep herself from getting too worked up. She felt like she wanted to cry, scream, and yet sleep with this man all at the same time. God damn. Hormones were annoying.

"Ellia, sir," she whispered. Gatlin stared at her when she spoke, almost as if she knew what was going through her mind. If her mother knew the kind of thoughts she was having at such a time...it would be downright shameful.

_These are the kind of thoughts that get people into hell_, Ellia thought quickly, trying to stop herself from blushing too much (and failing) as she gazed at her handsome savior.

Of course, if Ellia had known her savior was a _demon_, she would've most willingly gone on thinking such horrible, intense, and delightfully sinful things.

Suddenly she saw a hand before her. Her savior was offering her help to stand, and with a shy expression she took it, looking away from him once she was on her feet. He seemed to notice this, but didn't comment.

"Thank you so much for...whatever you just did," Ellia said, confused, since she hadn't seen what he'd actually done to the men to kill them. "I, um..."

The man watched her as she fiddled with her thumbs, clearly nervous. He glanced down at her pet, the cat who was now staring up at him with her yellow eyes. By the silence it appeared she'd changed her mind about saying anything further, so he walked past her to leave.

Almost instantly she turned, watching with panic as he left her. "Wait!"

He did just that, standing quietly, until facing her again, looking expectant. She wondered momentarily what other business he'd have to attend to so late at night that would make him leave a disheveled woman alone out in the street.

"Please, I...could you, I mean, my parents, I don't have anywhere to-"

Luckily for Ellia the stranger knew exactly what had happened to her. He smirked and gestured subtly for her to follow. The young woman instantly smiled in gratitude and picked up Gatlin, bringing her along. Wherever he was leading her, it was better than staying out at night alone. And he seemed trustworthy, since he'd just saved her from assault and a horrible, painful death.

As she walked behind him, she smiled to herself, thanking God in her mind. _You really did send an angel, didn't you?_ she thought, hugging Gatlin closer to her chest.

Of course, the man in black was the complete opposite of angelic, but Ellia wouldn't find this out until it was too late. Whether or not this would be a good thing was something only her conscience would be able to tell.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is, um...my type of thing," Ellia said, looking with disdain at the black dress she was wearing. It was professional-looking, something Maylene had picked out for her. Upon arriving at the Phantomhive household, Sebastian sent her off with the other servants to help her with her desired role. There was already a maid, a cook, and a gardener. Sebastian did everything else, though there was room for a designer for both the personal needs of the house as well as the company.

When Ellia mentioned her late mother's career in design, Ellia became a quick asset to the house. It would be more beneficial to have an outfit consultant on hand rather than calling one in, and the deal got sweeter when she explained her well-practiced skill in sewing.

After being introduced to Ciel and the servants by Sebastian, Ellia became determined to help out as much as she could to repay her debt to the butler.

"Of course it is," Maylene said. "It looks good on you. It matches your hair color." Ellia's hair was as jet black as a raven's feather, went to the middle of her back, and her eyes were the brightest green. She wasn't fond of dark colors but decided not to complain too much.

"What's Sebastian like?" she asked. The man hadn't said anything on their way to the mansion. He'd only stated his name and that of Ciel's when she'd asked, trying to be friendly.

Maylene was the first to chime in with "perfect." Bard said he was excellent with everything he did for the Young Master, including cooking and taking care of him in general. Finny commented that he was always watching out for Ciel, which was really admirable.

Ellia smiled. "So he's a cool guy, huh?" She looked down at Gatlin, who hadn't left her side for even a moment since she entered the house.

Gatlin meowed and nuzzled her ankle, clearly happy. Ellia giggled. "You like him too?"

There was a moment of silence in the room, one she'd of inevitably faced, being the "new girl" in the house. A part of her felt the need to explain herself.

"Well I do owe him a lot. He saved me from those men," she said quietly, eyes sweeping over the details of the dress as it was adjusted. It was to be her daily work uniform. A couple of other dresses, some black and a few in other colors, all dark to her dismay, were also going to be ordered.

"Why were they after you in the first place?" Finny asked.

"They killed my parents because of...their line of work...and decided to get rid of me, too."

"You don't sound very upset, considering it happened just last night," Bard said.

Ellia was silent, realizing the feeling of loneliness and despair over their deaths hadn't really sunk in yet. It was a delayed reaction due to the shock, she believed. She was fearful, though, as to when the feelings would show themselves.

"In time it will probably come back to me," she said casually, trying not to ruin the mood.

"Well today's a new day, so do your best," Finny encouraged with a smile, clearly happy there was a new servant to get to know.

"I'm not sure I'll be any more valuable than you three," Ellia stated. "I mean, you all have important jobs. Being a designer is nothing special."

"It might not be vital for wardrobe on a daily basis, but it's significant for the company the Young Master owns. It has a professional yet welcoming feel to it, catering to everyone with its food and to children with its toys. If you can balance that in your designs, you'll fit right in here," Bard said.

"Well, who was in charge of that before I arrived last night?" Ellia asked.

"The Young Master usually made those decisions, sometimes with counsel from Sebastian," Finny said. "But now that you're here, it will make things easier for him."

"Besides managing...what did you call it? The Funtom Company...what else does he do?"

"He runs errands within England," Maylene said, though seeming reluctant to give away more than that.

Ellia was going to inquire as to what kind of errands the boy did, but was interrupted by Gatlin. The cat suddenly meowed very loudly, as if she wanted to get her attention.

"Aww, you must be hungry," Ellia said, picking up her beloved pet. "Do you want something?"

Bard spoke up, "There's some cat food stored in the pantry. Though, I don't see why. Young Master doesn't own any cats."

"Mind if I get some for Gatlin?" Ellia asked, testing out taking a few steps now that her uniform had been completely adjusted.

"I can get you what you need for the cat," Finny volunteered. Ellia smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, but that's alright. I have to learn my way around here somehow, don't I? I don't want to be a bother and ask Mr. Sebastian for a tour, so I'll just learn on my own."

The servants let her go, all seeming at least somewhat happy she was there. Ellia thought it was nice they were such kind people. She still felt indebted to the mysterious angel God had sent to help her, but maybe over time, working in this household, she could repay that debt.

As she walked alone down the hall, she listened carefully to how many steps she took, trying to remember the distance between rooms. The house was huge so it would probably take a while.

After walking aimlessly for about fifteen minutes, Ellia finally found the kitchen. The pantry was a collection of shelves and cupboards completely separate from the main part of the kitchen. She began opening doors to search for the cat food, and found it easily. It was in a small green bag. She picked it up and set it atop a shelf, proceeding to look for a bowl to put it in.

There were a dozen or so different cupboards that could've held dishes and plates. Ellia chose one at random and opened it. There was a neatly stacked pile of white plates, spotlessly clean.

She smiled and reached for the one on the top. She'd just gotten her slender fingers beneath one to bring it down when a sudden sound caused her to jump. Gatlin's loud meow had frightened her in the deathly quiet room, causing her to drop the expensive-looking dish. Sure there were dozens more, but that didn't make her feel any better. They weren't _her _dishes to break.

The sound of the fine china shattering on the hard floor seemed to echo excruciatingly loudly. She winced at the noise, turning to look at her cat, wanting to know what had caused her sudden cry for attention.

Gatlin wasn't looking at her owner, though. She was looking at the doorway into the kitchen. Afraid to turn around but doing so anyway, Ellia looked to see who'd witnessed her act of clumsiness.

Oh heavens it was Sebastian. _Of all people to make a fool of myself in front of_, Ellia thought nervously.

"Having trouble?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. It wasn't a very friendly expression, though Ellia didn't want to make him anymore angry than he probably already was. Not even in the house for a full day and she'd already broken something, she felt like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly. "It was an accident. I came to get Gatlin some food, and..." She trailed off mid-sentence when he began walking toward her, taking slow and somehow intimidating steps.

What made her freak out inside was that he didn't say anything as he approached. Frozen where she was, Ellia merely stood there in her ebony dress, lower back against the counter. When he was two feet away and closing, she instinctively turned her head away from him, eyes shut. Her hands at her sides closed into fists. Her entire posture gave the message that she was expecting punishment of some kind.

This thought stemmed from her father's occasional snaps of temper. If he'd had a particularly bad day in the trafficking business, he'd usually take it out verbally on his wife, and when he thought Ellia wasn't looking, physically, too. But she did see, saw it every time. And so, if anyone ever raised their hand to her or got too close, she immediately flinched away, fearful. Witnessing domestic abuse at age six had the potential to do that to a girl.

The footsteps ceased and she felt the whole front of her body grow warm, which was odd because she was wearing a dress of thicker material. She heard the dishes above her rattle slightly, and opened her eyes to see what the man was doing. He wasn't going to harm her with one, was he?

Once her green eyes looked forward, she saw what he'd done. Without a sound he'd picked up all the shards of the plate that had fallen, leaving no trace of the mishap. How he'd done it so quickly she didn't know.

Then the butler had decided to help her in retrieving a dish for her cat. He'd not tried to move her, but rather he stood before her, reaching above her to get the plate. He was so close to her, though, and his own body being that near to hers was causing her lithe figure to become warm.

Bringing the dish down, he took a small step back and held it out for her to take. Sebastian smiled politely, though there was something about it that seemed teasing, as well. "Is this want you wanted, Miss Ellia?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She knew she was blushing, which was embarrassing enough, but now she was so flustered that her vocal cords refused to obey her. She was hoping Gatlin would do something to take the man's attention off of her, but the cat did nothing.

With slightly shaking hands she took the plate, and drummed up enough courage to speak after what seemed like an eternity just looking at him. Of course, looking at him didn't bother her one bit. Those red eyes, she felt like she could stare into them for hours.

"Y-yes, thank you," she said quietly, forcing a small smile. He appeared amused at her reaction to him, which made her wonder if his move to close the gap between them was just for the purpose of messing with her.

He backed off and watched her for a moment longer as she placed some of the food on the dish for her cat, noticing that the young woman was avoiding eye contact.

Gatlin watched him the entire time, yellow eyes focused. Sebastian didn't say anything further, though, and was out the door a few seconds later.

* * *

After feeding her cat and wandering the house with Gatlin in her arms, she was brought to her work-room by Bard, which had been prepared by Maylene and Finny. It was simply decorated with the colors blue and black. There was a large desk in place for her to work on, as well as other tools, materials for sewing and clothing, special paper, and important resources and contacts a designer would need. Ellia thanked the servants kindly for their help, and sat down to work.

It took her an entire three hours to finish one complete outfit idea, which was horrible pacing. In her own defense she blamed the Young Master's butler, since he'd been so distracting earlier that day.

She ran her fingers through her long black hair and sighed. "Oh, why me, Gatlin? Thinking about that man, it's so troublesome. It'd probably be better if I never got that close to him again."

The white cat, curled up on one side of her desk, only purred, moving her tail as she watched her owner sitting in her chair, clearly stressed out and deep in thought. "You're right, he probably already has someone he likes. A girl like me doesn't have a chance."

She sighed from fatigue and looked back down at her sketches. "Well, at least he'll be nice to look at."

* * *

Later that day once evening had fallen, Ellia went straight to bed. She was told that the room she'd stayed in her first night was to be hers permanently, so she made sure to remember its location. With Gatlin in her arms she made her way down the hall to her room, looking forward to sleep. Her anticipation for sweet dreams, though, was ruined, for as the moon moved across the sky, her eyes never stayed closed for more than a second. Sleep never came, not even a wink.

Her second night in the Phantomhive household became one of the longest nights of her life. What she didn't know was that it was only one of many to come.

* * *

**Sadly, this story was the result of a scrapped fan-fic idea a week ago. I had started writing an amazing path-fic, one where the reader would decide her fate through choices with one of the four main characters of the two seasons ~ Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and possibly Claude, but after reading this site's rules I discovered they don't allow that kind of story. I was discouraged but did not want to give up, still wanting to write a Kuroshitsuji fic. I settled on a romantic fic centered on Sebastian and an OC, because there's already a great deal of fics with him and Ciel. Hope you like it!**

**Reviews would be loved. =D**


	2. Sketches

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sketches**

**

* * *

**

Though she hadn't slept at all, Ellia was relaxed enough to be startled when morning arrived. It was around 6 AM when she heard the sound of shattering glass, which made her bolt upright in bed. Her sudden movement woke Gatlin, and the cat was instantly by her owner's side. She nuzzled the woman's arm affectionately.

"What was that?" she asked herself, stepping onto the floor in bare feet. She was wearing a light blue nightgown borrowed from Maylene, though it was a bit big on her. She'd not had the opportunity to go shopping yet, though she planned to today. Her custom-ordered work dresses might fit her just fine, but she wanted casual clothes that did, too.

Ellia skipped her morning stretches and walked straight to the door and into the hallway, wanting to know what had happened. She hoped that no one was hurt. Gatlin, being carried in her arms as she usually was, stayed alert and attentive to her surroundings.

The chill of being out of bed so quickly made her cold, and being in the open air of the hall didn't help. She turned to check behind her and saw a flustered maid kneeling beside a table. There were small tables placed along the walls in certain hallways, Ellia had noticed, probably for looks. When she saw Maylene she rushed over, concerned. "Are you alright? What happened?"

The maid sighed and continued picking up shards of glass. "Yeah...I was carrying a few things to the kitchen, and got lost in thought while walking. I didn't notice the table and accidentally bumped into it."

"Oh," Ellia said, trying to sound understanding. "Well, everyone makes mistakes, right? I'll help you." She set down Gatlin and joined in picking up the shards. They were nearly finished when her finger slipped the wrong way along an edge and Ellia's index finger suffered a cut. It wasn't too deep, but severe enough to bleed.

She winced and withdrew her hand, examining it. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I don't want to make a mess of this so I'm going to get a bandage, okay?"

Maylene nodded and finished cleaning up, clearly in a rush to get to the kitchen. "Thank you for your help, Ellia," she said appreciatively.

Ellia smiled and was out of sight seconds later, her cat trotting alongside. She wasn't sure if there was a bathroom in this hallway or not. There were so many rooms, and she didn't want to just barge into every single one trying to find it.

"Maybe if I find Bard or Finny, they can point me in the right direction," she thought aloud. "I know there was a hallway leading to another restroom near the living room beside the kitchen...or was that a closet?" She began to fiddle with her fingers nervously, carefully avoiding her injury, and sighed. "Hm, I can't remember. Perhaps Bard will be in the kitchen making breakfast and I can find him there," she said. Gatlin meowed at the idea.

Ellia glanced down at her beloved pet happily, and eventually made it to the kitchen without leaving a blood trail in the hall. Except this kitchen was different from the first one. "I guess they have two? Maybe three. It wouldn't surprise me," she said, looking down at the blood on her finger. It seemed to her that the more she walked, the worse the wound bled.

Hearing the sounds of a knife on a cutting board, she made for the room without a second thought, happy she was right in assuming the chef of the house would logically be in the kitchen. She turned into the kitchen, holding the door open just long enough for Gatlin to walk in behind her. "Hey, Bard-"

She stopped when she saw the man beside the counter. That wasn't Bard. It was-

"Um, Sebastian," she said, sounding surprised. She wasn't sure what to say now. Ellia couldn't help meeting his eyes as he looked up to see who'd entered, and for a moment or two her mind went blank. Wait, why had she come in here, again?

Upon seeing her he set his knife down on the counter and made his way over. A sudden, small breeze, the simple air currents in the room, moved the skirt of her nightgown just a bit, and this reminded the young woman that she was in the worst possible clothing to be in, especially in front of the man she'd been liking more and more since meeting him. Her face reddened and she took a hesitant step back.

Sebastian was already aware of her injury, hence his efforts to walk over to her, but suddenly she was acting strange, avoiding him. He stopped a ways in front of her and said simply, "You're injured, Miss Ellia. I'm assuming you came in here for a reason?"

"I, um...yes. I was helping Maylene out in the hall, and-"

An expression of slight annoyance crossed the man's face when she said this, which caused Ellia to cease speaking. Her heart sank, thinking he was upset with HER. In reality he was merely annoyed with the thought of the maid breaking more dishes due to her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry," Ellia quickly said, unaware she was interpreting him the wrong way. "I didn't mean to, uh, bother you and everything. I'll just, go find what I need myself." She turned for the door to her right , as it was a little distance away from having taken steps into the room with Gatlin. She turned immediately to leave, not wanting to upset him, and instantly bumped into someone. Sebastian.

It didn't register for a moment, and Ellia only stared up at him, his handsome face, the slight curve of his mouth that had formed into a smirk. She stuttered as she spoke, her female mind freaking out again from the very, very close proximity.

"H-how did-" She was going to ask how he'd appeared in front of her within the blink of an eye, how he'd gone from being behind her to in front without her seeing. But, just like before when he'd saved her, this was another question that wouldn't get answered.

"Hold still," he interrupted, taking hold of her hand in his own gloved one. He looked at the cut for a horribly long, silent few moments. Ellia knew she was blushing, but didn't say anything. She also wasn't moving. Her breathing was shallow, as well. Her eyes she focused on a painting hung on the wall to her left. It was of a field with a couple standing beside an oak tree as the sun set.

All of the not-moving was making her nauseous. Or it could've been that she was so nervous she could barely think straight. "I-it isn't that bad," she said quietly. "It was only glass."

"It will get infected if it isn't tended to. I'd rather not have to look out for you in addition to...those three," he said, memories of broken plates, destroyed trees, and charred kitchen counters flashing through his mind. "So it'd be helpful if you took measures not to get yourself ill, Miss Ellia."

The raven-haired woman nodded. "Okay," she replied timidly, watching him now, as he released her hand and went to a storage room connected to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. It worked for a moment. Until he came back.

In his hand was a small roll of bandages, a clip to hold them together, and antiseptic cream. She wondered why there were medical supplies so readily stored in the kitchen/food storage room, but didn't say anything.

He took hold of her hand again and she felt her heart skip. Beside her on the floor, Gatlin was watching the man intently, purring, and swinging her tail.

The butler removed his glove with his teeth, placed it in an empty pocket, and applied a small bit of antiseptic to the cut after cleaning it with extra cloth. Ellia winced at the stinging sensation, but kept her hand still as she was instructed. Sebastian's eyes moved to observe her slightly pained expression for only a second before turning back to the task at hand. He wrapped the thin material around the wound a few times, for the purpose of added pressure to stop bleeding, and cut it with scissors he retrieved from his pocket. He placed the clip and let go of her hand. Ellia looked at the patched-up finger and smiled. "Um, thank you very much," she said, as politely as she possibly could.

He smiled in return, though it looked forced, and began putting away the materials. After washing his hands he put his glove back on and resumed cooking. Ellia watched him, intrigued, not completely aware she was technically being rude by staring, watching him work. He looked up suddenly, and Ellia's face became hot.

"Did you need something else?" he asked, pausing in cutting up a tomato.

Ellia hesitated. "Um, no...but...Shouldn't Bard be cooking? I thought you served Master Ciel?"

"I do. But Bard is out doing other things...as you should be," he said, no real emotion in his tone.

Ellia smiled sheepishly and took the hint, swiftly leaving the room. She went back to her own room and gathered her clothes for the day, then bathed, then dressed to leave the house. She was going to make a quick trip to her home, to return for her saved money. The thought of going back scared her, but the money was hers, and she needed to buy new clothes. There would definitely be enough of it waiting for her. That is, if the police hadn't found it first after discovering the bodies of her parents.

Ellia had decided to leave Gatlin at the Phantomhive house. Within twenty minutes of light jogging she arrived at home. She'd taken the scenic route, better known as the path shrouded in trees and bushes off the main roads. She didn't want anyone to know where she was staying. And if the men Sebastian killed had associates in town, she'd be in big trouble if recognized or spotted.

Entering the house, she moved quietly and quickly, in case anyone was nearby. Her parents were gone. There was still blood on the floor, and judging by signs left by the police, they were going to make another visit or two to analyze the crime scene further.

Ellia went up to her room and found the small blue box she kept hidden in a compartment beneath her bed. Glad it was still there, she checked to make sure all of her savings were inside, and left as fast as possible. When she returned to the Phantomhive mansion, she saw Gatlin was sitting beside the front door as soon as she opened it. The cat meowed upon her owner's re-entry back into the house. Ellia smiled and picked her up, hugging the cat against her chest.

"Want to go shopping with me, Gatlin?" she asked happily. The cat purred.

"It'd be nice if we could go out of town for the trip," she said. "I don't like the thought of...walking around by myself." She sighed, "But I guess I'll have to, huh?"

She began walking to go upstairs to her room, but was halted as she reached the first step by a voice.

"Why did you leave?"

Ellia turned and saw it was Sebastian. She somehow felt more calm facing him now, probably because there was an animal with claws and teeth being held between them – a safety barrier of sorts.

"I went to retrieve my savings from home, to go shopping. I thought it would be okay if I went alone. The trip didn't take very long, and, I don't think anyone really saw me, so..."

"The local authorities have deemed you missing, and will presume you are dead shortly, due to the brutality of your parents' murders," the butler stated. "It'd be better if you didn't draw attention to yourself."

Well, wasn't he knowledgeable. Ellia nodded. "I understand. I did want to buy some new clothes, things to wear besides my uniform, but...well, I didn't want to go by myself, not with Mr. Darbren's men walking around."

"Mr. Darbren? Was he connected to your father's drug trafficking?" Sebastian asked, sounding vaguely interested.

Ellia's eye widened. "H-how...how did you know about that?" she asked, surprised and a little scared by the information he seemed to have.

"As a butler for the Young Master, it would be unacceptable if I couldn't manage to keep track of such things. Your father's business was well-known for years, and still is. I was instructed to keep an eye on it, and so I have been." Sebastian chose not to mention his Master's affiliation with the Queen, the errands he ran that exposed him to the underground, giving him much knowledge of such things.

Ellia stared. "So then...you knew who both my parents were," she clarified. "Did you also know...who I was, when you saved me?" Her voice was becoming shaky now.

"I did," he answered simply, watching her, amused at her reaction.

"Did you know those men were planning to kill me that night?" she asked.

"No. But I happened to be out on business for my Master and I noticed you were in a bit of trouble." He smirked. "I arrived too late to do anything about your parents, but you were still alive. It would've been a shame to let a pretty young lady such as yourself be defiled and killed by men like that."

Ellia could feel the blush creep onto her face. Did he just...compliment her?

Any thoughts of the murder temporarily left her mind. "Y-you...think I'm pretty?" she asked, feeling both happy and incredibly shy at his words.

The butler seemed amused and the look in his red eyes changed to something she couldn't quite figure out. They appeared...more intense, for a moment, as he looked at her. He was only a few feet away but Ellia wished he was closer.

Ignoring her question, he said, "Unless you want the police or the Yard to meddle in your personal affairs and relocate you, I suggest you do not leave the house by yourself. It would be bothersome if our new designer was taken away, or worse – killed," he said, a teasing expression on his handsome face.

Ellia nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be any trouble. But then...how am I supposed to buy anything if I can't leave?"

The man approached her then, and Ellia's heart began to beat faster. In seconds he was standing before her, looking down at her anxious expression. She watched him as he slipped his hand into the pocket of her work dress, which immediately made her tense up. He pulled the blue box out, showing it to her.

"I'll take care of it, Miss Ellia. Your main priority should be designing, not shopping," he said firmly, looking down upon her small frame with those gorgeous, demonic eyes.

Ellia took in a weak breath and nodded slightly. "O-okay. Uh, thank you."

Gatlin meowed and locked her feline gaze on the butler. She purred and nuzzled her face against his ankle affectionately.

Sebastian glanced down, seeming to find the action either cute or annoying – Ellia couldn't tell by the stoic look on his face. Thanking her beloved pet internally for the distraction, Ellia chose to make conversation with the attractive man before her. Merely talking wouldn't hurt anything, right?

"I think she likes you," the raven-haired woman said quietly. "Gatlin has never really been friendly towards anyone but me. She seems drawn to you, somehow."

Sebastian turned his attention back to Ellia, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He seemed skeptical, and the way he was looking at her...

_Oh God_, she thought suddenly, realization dawning on her as she analyzed his expression. _He thinks I'm talking about myself, doesn't he? Like I'm trying to say the cat likes him, but in reality I'm the one who does... It's true, yes, but he doesn't need to know that! I've only been here two days, and that would really creep him out. Oh, why did I have to mention anything?_

The butler noticed the look on her face, the way she seemed to be struggling with some inner dilemma. He seemed to ignore it, though, for all he did was make his way back to another room, no doubt to see what his Master was up to.

"Try to get some work done today," he said, and then was gone around the corner near the stairs.

Ellia sighed and picked up Gatlin, feeling embarrassed and flustered. "I guess it's off to work now... It's probably better if I distract myself from him for a while. But he's just so-" she hugged the cat lovingly and finished, "-attractive, you know?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the Phantomhive household...

"The Remascen Company was responsible for the most recent shipment, though only some of the products contained poison," Sebastian informed. Ciel, sitting at his desk, sighed. "Well do some more investigating. Once we know exactly who's behind this, we can directly deal with it."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed obediently and left the room to leave for town.

* * *

Ellia Cross sat at her work desk, drawing a new logo for a certain candy the Funtom Company made. It was more appealing than the current one, she thought, so she colored it to her best ability and added detail. It had taken her a little over an hour. The entire time Gatlin sat curled up on her desk, tail swinging slowly as she watched her owner in amusement, yellow eyes following every movement of her hands as she drew and colored.

It only took so long because of the injury Ellia had received earlier in the day. The bandage did well to protect her cut, and every time she looked at it, she thought of Sebastian. The thoughts of him quickly went from innocent to lustful. "I bet he's built well," she thought aloud, smiling faintly as she began a new sketch on another sheet of paper. She drew absentmindedly, thinking of him, talking to Gatlin.

"He took out three men in only a few seconds...so, he's gotta be strong. And yet he hides his body beneath those suits. Not that they don't look good on him...but he'd look better wearing nothing."

Gatlin meowed at her statement, as if she understood the woman's intent.

"Oh don't be that way, Gatlin." She continued drawing, not really paying attention to the picture as a whole. She was in the process of drawing a pair of pants when she spoke again.

"Those eyes...it's like he can see right through me. They're always so...intense-looking." She moved on to drawing shoes for the model on the paper.

"God sent me an angel, but he's so sinfully attractive. It's almost as if God himself is teasing me with his beauty," she said jokingly, giggling to herself a bit as she moved the pencil upward to draw the hairstyle of her model. The cat purred as she watched her.

"I know, Gatlin, I said it was probably better if I didn't get close to him. I mean, he was nice enough to rescue me, and take me in here, and offer me work, but...is it possible for a human man to be that hot? I can't help how I feel... And I do wonder what he thinks of me."

She drew the eyes of her model, then colored them. Red.

"He serves a young boy, works alongside two other men, and well, the only other woman besides me here is Maylene. I don't think they're involved with each other, since Maylene hasn't mentioned it to me..."

Gatlin meowed louder this time, and Ellia glanced at her pet, smiling. "Shush, love. You can't complain. Even as a cat, you've gotten closer to him than I have. How lovely it would be if he and I could spend some time together. A mistress and her angel...together in sin. I'd love to feel his lips on mine, his teeth grazing my skin, his hands setting my body on fire-"

"Meow." Gatlin's cry went unnoticed as the woman finished coloring her sketch. It was only when she finished it that she realized she'd drawn an incredibly accurate portrait of Sebastian...wearing only a pair of black pants and shoes. Looking down at it, she gasped, surprised. She'd drawn his upper body well-toned and delicious-looking. His black hair, somewhat messy-looking to add allure, framed his perfect face, his mouth was turned in a small smirk, his deep red eyes pierced through the confines of the paper...

"I do wonder if it's all proportional," she said. "Unfortunately I haven't seen him half-naked so I don't know if it's exactly right. He might look even better for all I know." She sighed and picked up the pencil to draw something else, but something stopped her.

Ellia felt a presence directly behind her. Before she could even think to turn around, a deep voice whispered into her left ear, "It looks pretty accurate to me, Miss Ellia."

* * *

**An angelic demon - the sweet, sexy irony. X3 **  
**Reviews are appreciated (and will encourage faster chapter submissions). **


	3. Notions

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Notions**

**

* * *

**

Ellia's entire body froze in place. Her stomach flipped when she heard the man's voice beside her, the small wake of air caressing her ear. She only sat there at first, eyes wide, feeling fearful, surprised, and a little turned on. She dropped the pencil she was holding, and waited for him to say something.

Gatlin was staring at the man directly behind her, the white-furred creature seeming happy he was there.

Sebastian smirked at her shy response, knowing she was quite embarrassed. "What made you decide to draw me?" he asked, not moving from his position.

Ellia forced the words from her mouth, choosing to fist her hands into the skirt of her dress. "W-well...I had already done a design and was...taking a break," she said quietly. "I was just drawing without thinking, r-really."

The butler stood up straight and effortlessly pulled the woman's chair away from the desk, causing her to face him. She appeared surprised at this, gasping a bit at the sudden movement, but timidly looked away from him.

He placed his hands on both sides of her on the backrest of the wooden chair, staring directly into her light green eyes. He saw her body immediately tense up at his closeness. "Miss Ellia, I must apologize. I didn't know I was such a distraction to your work." He sounded sincere but Ellia had a feeling he wasn't.

Finally looking back up, she met his gaze. "It's okay," she said, not really aware she'd actually whispered it. Her hands she kept occupied nervously gripping the material of her black dress. She had to do this, for if left unused they might betray her.

"It might be best if I left you alone, then," he said, appearing to actually consider the thought. Ellia's heart skipped. No, no, she didn't want that! But how could she say it...?

"I'll leave you to your work, if that's what you want." He stood back up slowly, watching her. He'd only taken two steps past her chair toward the door when he heard her whisper something. "No."

He turned back to her, eyebrow raised. "What was that, Miss Ellia?"

She looked up at him then, directly, almost confidently. She stood, gazing at him with desire in her eyes. Being small as she was, her assertiveness wasn't really conveyed well, but her point was made. Sebastian smiled darkly. "Did I hear you say you wanted me to stay?"

Ellia nodded, her eyes staying on him, though she was still blushing. Slowly her eyes traveled to scan over the rest of his body. When they returned to his face, she saw him staring with such a dark expression. It was like...the lust-driven countenance of a demon. "I don't m-mean to sound forward, but...I really don't mind w-when you're around. I enjoy it," she said, her confidence starting to waver a bit.

The butler took steps to close the gap between them and gently took hold of a lock of her dark hair, playing with it as he watched her. "That sounds a lot like a confession, _Ellia,_" he purred, purposely putting emphasis on her name, excluding the formality.

Though she wasn't sure it was her place to do so, the young woman brought her hands up to grip the fabric of his shirt, in an attempt to subtly pull him closer. "It is," she replied, her heart rate speeding up suddenly as she saw him drawing closer, his perfect mouth moving to meet her own.

_This is it_, she thought excitedly. _I can't believe this is happening...he's actually going to kiss-_

_Riiiiing. _

Sebastian's lips had almost made contact with Ellia's, the heat between them clearly present, when a bell on the wall rang, signaling Ciel's desire for his butler's presence.

Ellia's mind had gone completely still for a moment, and she watched in despair as her handsome angel pulled away from her and out of her grasp, her lips cruelly deprived of the warmth from his own.

He sighed. "Young Master is calling for me. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now, Miss Ellia." He backed off and took a moment to give Gatlin a loving scratch behind the ears, then made for the door.

He turned in the doorway, seeing her standing there, almost sadly. "I understand this might be a challenge for you, but do try to put to paper things other than eye-candy, Miss Ellia."

Ellia nodded weakly. "O-okay." She expected him to leave straight away then, but he didn't. He paused, and a small smirk graced his face. "Before coming in here to check on your progress, I'd returned from town on errands. Using your funds I bought you some things I think you'll enjoy. They're in your room."

Ellia brightened at this, happy that he'd remembered her wish for new, casual attire. She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian," she said gratefully.

He bowed just enough to show he accepted her appreciation, then added, "There's one item I believe you'll favor above the others. Please let me know what you think of it."

He left then, off to see what Master Ciel wanted, and Ellia exhaled a long sigh. Her fingers she moved to her lips, ever-so-gently touching them. She wished they hadn't been interrupted...

"Meow." Gatlin's tail swung quickly as she looked to her owner for attention. For once, the cat had been completely silent while Sebastian was in the room.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you," Ellia said cheerfully, moving to the desk and sweeping her cat up into a loving embrace. "I think, Gatlin, things are going well. I wonder what he bought for me?" She giggled and sat back down at her desk, placing Gatlin beside her, and picked up the pencil to draw a few more designs before the afternoon was over with.

Amidst her work she glanced at her picture of Sebastian with a smile. "Maybe some day I'll be able to draw a more _complete_ sketch of him," she said, a small, light laugh escaping her lips. Gatlin meowed at the woman's statement, nudging her hand.

Ellia turned. "Oh, sorry. You're right, Gatlin, work comes first." She hummed various songs for the rest of her time in the work-room, drawing lines and coloring things with ease and precision.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time Ellia returned to her room. Gatlin in tow, she walked upstairs, excited to see her new clothes.

As she opened the door, she noticed the window had been left open; the blue curtains swayed from the small breeze entering the room.

She set Gatlin down on the floor and walked to her bed, wanting to rest for a moment before looking at her prizes.

She took a moment to stretch out and then walked to the window, looking out at the night sky. It was so dark, peaceful, so quiet and serene. The crescent moon was high in the sky, accompanied by thousands of stars. Ellia closed her eyes and flashbacks of her earlier encounter flew through her mind.

The way he'd looked at her, the way he towered over her as he stood before her, his voice, sweetly deep and seductive, the way he had played with her hair just before leaning down to kiss her...

She sighed in delight just thinking about the man, then moved away from the night scene to check what was in the bags beside her bed. One bag contained standard things, and different nightgowns that would actually fit her. She smiled and moved on to other bags from a different store, one that was well-known and high-end. Within them she found four dresses, probably really expensive, by the looks of them. They were beautiful shades of royal blue, red with white trim, bright green, and sky blue.

She adored them. Every one. Wondering if they'd fit her, she nudged the door closed a bit, just enough so that passersby wouldn't see her, and changed, trying them all on, one by one. They were perfect, and were fitted just right. "It's almost scary how well he guessed my exact measurements," Ellia thought aloud, noticing her cat was watching her. Gatlin meowed at her statement, sitting patiently on the woman's bed as she switched between dresses.

Looking into the standing mirror next to the wall, she grinned. "Oh gosh, they're all so beautiful, Gatlin! Sebastian has excellent taste." She twirled around happily while wearing the green dress, watching the way the skirt moved from the motion. She smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring how nice she looked in it, then stripped. Looking in the mirror she realized there was a bag she'd forgotten about.

Curious, she walked over to it and looked inside. There were four boxes and a single white box placed inside. She opened the first four, and found they contained shoes to match her new dresses. She felt so grateful that she couldn't help smiling.

Last was the single white box. She took it out of the bag and set it on her bed. When she took the lid off and saw what was inside, she gasped. Red, lacy lingerie. She felt her face redden upon seeing the pretty underwear and top, both of which barely served their intended function. But they looked gorgeous.

Figuring she'd be washing all of her things again tomorrow anyway, she tried them on then and there, eager to see how she'd look in them. The mirror reflected a sexy young seventeen year old with a sultry smile on her face. It was then, as she was checking over how she looked at different angles, that she remembered the butler's words from earlier.

"_There's one item I believe you'll favor above the others. Please let me know what you think of it." _

Ellia flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder and stared at the cheery woman opposite her. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "I have to say Gatlin, this is a pretty definite message on his part." She glanced at her beloved, noticing the animal was staring at the window. Ellia smiled, not minding her pet's attention was elsewhere. "He either likes me, or wants to sleep with me...maybe both...I'm not a model but I think it's safe to say I'm pretty enough for him. You think so, love?"

Gatlin turned her attention back to her owner and meowed loudly. "You agree, huh? Well, now that I know, I'll have to try not to disappoint him." She sighed and became lost in thought for a moment. "It's too bad I've only had a few boyfriends. Father was strict about those things, you know. Hopefully Mr. Sebastian finds purity to be an endearing quality in women." She laughed at her own words. "He's probably had his share of them with how handsome he is."

She giggled to herself and said in a whisper, "As you said, I'll definitely let you know what I think of it." She turned away from the mirror to check over all she had laid out, and was startled by Gatlin. The white cat was hissing angrily at her, standing now rather than sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong, Gatlin?" Ellia asked with concern. "You don't think red looks good on me, or something?"

The cat looked like she wanted to lunge at her, and so Ellia took a step back. Immediately her back hit something. What the woman hadn't understood was that Gatlin wasn't aiming her anger at HER, but rather the man behind her who was holding a cloth with chloroform on it.

Ellia Cross realized this too late, though. The man covered her mouth with the cloth and held her roughly by the waist until she lost consciousness. She hadn't even had time to scream. Ellia's last image was of Gatlin running out of the room.

* * *

**Oh~ I wonder who the intruder could be? **

**Reviews are loved as much as Ellia loves Gatlin. And that's a lot. =]**


	4. Temperature

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Temperature**

**

* * *

**

When Ellia's eyes opened and her senses returned to her, her first thought was of how cold it was.

She looked down and realized she was still in her red lingerie. _Oh God_, she thought, now in a panic. She tried to move but noticed with horror that she was tied to a chair. Her arms were bound to the sides, and her back was kept against the wooden backing with rope around her waist. It was tied painfully tight. She struggled all she could but did not succeed in getting free.

The room Ellia was in was dim. She could see the faint outline of furniture, but other than that there wasn't anything she could use to identify any place she'd been to before. On the wall opposite her, there was a window that was open just a bit, enough for a small breeze but probably thick enough to muffle sounds.

"Hello?" she called out. A few seconds passed and the door to the room opened. Light flooded in for only a moment, then disappeared when the door was closed. And locked.

"You're finally awake?" a man replied. She could hear the stranger approaching her chair, each step making her fear rise.

"Who are you?" she asked, muscles tensing as she sat still, wanting to carefully take in the sound of his voice.

"You know exactly who I am, you evasive little bitch," he snapped, standing in front of her now.

Ellia was silent. She definitely didn't recognize his voice. And she couldn't see his face in the darkness, either.

Noticing her lack of response, he leaned down and kissed her, taking her by complete surprise. She would've pushed him away, but the rope made it impossible.

He pulled away and smirked. Even with him so close, she could only make out darker hair and light eyes. Maybe blue? His clothes were dark, too.

Needless to say Ellia did not recognize him any faster through the kiss. Her mind was blank. "I don't know you," she said quietly, afraid she would receive some sort of punishment for her answer.

The man pulled something from his pocket, Ellia guessed by the sounds she heard. A moment later he grasped her chin and said simply, "Open."

Ellia's mind raced at the thought of what he was going to give her. But, not wanting to anger her captor anymore than he probably already was, she obeyed, opening her mouth just a bit.

He smiled in the dark. "Good. Maybe this will jog your memory a bit." He placed something cold on her tongue and waited. Ellia closed her mouth and cautiously felt the object, moving it around a little as she tried to figure out what it was. It didn't take long.

Two seconds later she spit it out quickly, hearing the sound of metal echo on the hard floor. It had been a bullet.

"Mr. Darbren," she said, fear in her voice. Tears came to her eyes then. She was in the same room as the bastard who sent men out to kill her parents. Being almost completely naked didn't help the situation, either.

"Your father must've said some pretty unkind things about me for you to know me only by my reputation," he said. "It's a shame you've judged me before getting to know me, Ellia." He sounded nice, but Ellia knew something was wrong.

Something stung her cheek suddenly, and she realized he'd slapped her. Hard.

She winced, eyes watering, and tried her hardest to see his face through the darkness, but couldn't. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I'm giving you the chance to get to know me," he said silkily, leaning down to eye level with her. She had been right, his eyes _were_ blue. She felt a rough hand come into contact with her injured cheek, and instantly flinched away. Mr. Darbren chuckled at this, and proceeded to caress her skin gently, speaking softly now.

"It wasn't overly difficult to find you, you know. There is a matter that's been bothering me, though. You somehow killed three of my men, and I'd like to know how you did it."

Ellia's breath caught in her throat. SHE hadn't killed them, Sebastian did. But she wasn't about to sell him out to this monster.

"I took my father's gun with me when I left," she said, meeting his focused gaze as she spoke.

The man smirked. "You're a lying bitch. Unlucky too, since I have no sympathy for your situation. I don't know who you planned on trying to impress with that skimpy little number, but he won't ever see it. Not when I'm done with you. In fact, it'll be a miracle if they ever find your corpse." He paused, seeing the look on her face, then smiled darkly. "Don't worry, though. I'll save the_ real _pain until after I'm finished fucking you."

Ellia didn't respond. She was trying to comprehend mentally what her implied torture was going to be like. And then she saw it. A knife.

Her captor cut the ropes binding her and pulled her to her feet roughly, turning her a little so she was facing the door. She still couldn't clearly see his face, but she did see a scar across his right eye. It was a deep, jagged line.

The man seemed impatient, as if he were waiting for her to move. "There's a bed behind you. Get on it," he ordered, still holding the knife.

And that was when Ellia's body decided to spring to life. She was NOT going to let this man do whatever he pleased with her, it was repulsive and immoral! Ellia knew she was shy but she wasn't helpless. Thoughts of this man's – no, beast's – hands on her caused her body to grow warm with anger. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, and her only clear, constant thought was, _Fight or die. _

Without a word she swung her leg up to kick him between his own, but he stopped her by grabbing her ankle. He twisted it, causing her to fall to the floor faster than she could register. Immediately she turned her body around, watching for the faint gleam of the knife. He swung it down but she rolled to her right, quickly getting to her feet.

Ellia lashed out towards his face and slapped him, at the same time leaving lines of blood from her nails. He snarled something she didn't really hear and lunged at her, cutting deep into her shoulder and dragging the blade toward her chest.

She yelped from the sudden flash of pain but managed to shove him backwards, her body still supplying her the needed energy to fight for her life. When he stumbled back Ellia threw him the hardest punch she could with her good arm, trying to avoid using her injured left one.

Mr. Darbren collapsed onto one knee momentarily, seeming surprised the woman could fight so well. He felt blood trickle down his mouth and chin from his most-likely-broken nose and looked up at her, feeling nothing less than rage.

Before he could get back up, though, Ellia steadied herself and kicked him across the face with all her strength. Then she kicked him again with her other foot, then landed a hit on his shoulder, stomach, and face again. It was hard to tell where she was aiming, but she kept at it, anyway. When she realized her body was slowing down, Ellia looked at what she'd done, seeing a small pool of blood accumulating beneath him and his skin already forming bruises. In her self-defense she'd knocked the knife from his hands, which was laying beside him a few feet away.

She didn't pick it up, though. The man was still breathing, she could tell, but Ellia Cross was not a murderer. Giving his unconscious body a hateful look, she straightened out what little clothing she had on and made her way outside. Luckily there had been no one else in the building.

It was still the middle of the night. The moon was closer to the horizon now but it was still late. There was a forest nearby, but no houses. The land was barren except for the tall grasses in the field she was surrounded by. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, exactly, when she spotted a black cat. The cat approached her and meowed upon reaching her. Ellia looked down at the creature and smiled. "Hello, little cat," she greeted.

The cat stared at her for a moment before turning around and walking a little ways. It stopped, looking at Ellia expectantly. The woman decided to follow the animal, since she had no idea where she was or which way she should've been going, anyway.

"I'll reach a town eventually if I follow you, I'm sure," she said, running her fingers through her hair. Her heart, beating hard and fast, was still in the process of calming down from her fight, but she tried her best to look normal. This was difficult since she was wearing lingerie _outside_ at the most inconvenient hour, following a random cat that had stumbled upon her. She prayed she didn't run into anyone, since she wouldn't know exactly how to explain her situation without sounding a bit mental.

Her night improved ten-fold, though, when the cat ended up leading her back to the Phantomhive mansion. She went to the door and found it unlocked. Happy to be back home, she turned and looked down to thank her guide. "Thanks so much, little cat-"

The animal was gone, vanished without a trace or sound. She looked around to see where it had run off to, but saw nothing. Then she remembered the gash on her shoulder that was still bleeding a good deal. Ellia rushed through the doorway and shut the front door behind her. She'd moved too fast, though, for she began to feel incredibly dizzy. The woman did feel lucky, though, that her adrenaline rush lasted her the long walk home.

She collapsed to her hands and knees, breathing erratically from her world spinning before her eyes. She then felt something furry nuzzle her ankle. She looked over and saw Gatlin. The woman smiled and passed out, oblivious to the butler that had just then entered the room carrying a candle-light.

* * *

Ellia awoke about nine hours later, her shoulder and part of her chest where the blade had made contact wrapped in bandages. She noticed her ankle was sore, from when her captor had twisted it. Other parts of her limbs and sides were still aching a little as well from her time being tied up as well as on the floor. Covering her patched-up body was a thin white dress.

Ellia looked around the room and saw it was morning now, relieved to see the sunlight coming in through the windows. She heard the doorknob turn and watched as Maylene walked in.

The maid walked to the bed Ellia was in and greeted her with a smile. "You're awake. How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Still achy, though." A sudden flashback of the previous night came to mind. Ellia blushed, glancing down at the white dress.

"Maylene, um...where are my...other clothes?" she asked.

"In the wash," she said simply, seeing the look on her face. "What _happened_ to you last night?"

Ellia sighed tiredly. "I'll explain later so I don't have to say it twenty times whenever someone asks."

Maylene nodded. "Alright. Oh, by the way, someone's been waiting for you."

Ellia gave her a questioning expression which quickly turned into joy as she saw the maid lift Gatlin from the floor. "You probably hadn't noticed, but she was sitting by your bed, and has been since you were put in here to recover. She wouldn't even eat."

Upon being set on the bed next to her owner, Gatlin meowed happily and nuzzled her arm, purring.

"Aww, you've been waiting for me that long?" Ellia said, petting her white-furred companion with a smile. "You're such a good cat."

Maylene suggested Ellia rest a while longer, and volunteered to take Gatlin to the kitchen to get her some food. Ellia agreed, glad she had someone so kind, albeit a bit clumsy, looking after her.

* * *

After taking most of the day to rest, Ellia left the "recovery room" in early evening. She was soon summoned to Ciel's study, where the others in the house were waiting. This included not only Sebastian but the servants, as well. Unfortunately she couldn't bring Gatlin along, because Ciel was allergic to cats. Standing in front of everyone, she felt somewhat empty without her pet.

Though embarrassed throughout telling her tale, she relayed what had happened to her in careful detail. Ciel didn't seem phased but the servants looked surprised. When Ellia mentioned Gatlin leaving her, Finny was quick to point out the fact the white cat had sought him out while in the gardens outside, meowing like crazy.

"We knew something was up, and it didn't take long to realize you'd gone missing," Bard said. "We didn't have any idea where anyone would've taken you, though. It's a good thing you fought like you did."

Ellia smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm not sure how I managed. I think it was a one-time thing. I've never had to do anything like that before."

When, during her story, Ellia closed by mentioning the mysterious black cat that had led her home, no one really knew what to say. The servants looked confused, and Ciel didn't say anything. Sebastian had a small smirk on his face, though Ellia had not the slightest idea why.

Finally the pressing question arose, asked by Ciel when she'd finished speaking. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Ellia hesitated, and for some reason, facing this mature child, she now felt bad. She felt bad that she hadn't killed him. But why? He'd almost succeeded in raping and killing her, and in the end she did little more than knock him out long enough to escape. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just couldn't. I wouldn't have felt right about it."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian then back to her. "I think it's best you share a room with someone for a while. I hadn't thought someone would be able to ambush you so easily here, but since we know you're being targeted, you won't be sleeping alone, not until..." He stopped then, reconsidering what he was going to say. "Never mind. It can wait until you're healed. For now, you'll be assigned to Maylene's room."

Ellia's first thought was, _Why the maid?_ But she didn't know her like Ciel did. Maylene, though she gave off the image of a clumsy, accident-prone servant, was actually a skilled gunner who was trusted with protecting the mansion (and Master Ciel) if needed. Bard and Finny were also given this responsibility.

Even without knowledge of the woman's hidden talents, Ellia nodded in agreement, feeling happy that the Master of the house, who she only sometimes saw and rarely spoke to, was watching out for her well-being.

"Thank you," she said, forcing a smile. "I really hope I didn't cause any of you any trouble. I didn't expect Mr. Darbren to be able to find me. I guess he saw me when I'd made a trip back home. I hadn't noticed anyone watching me..."

"It's fine," Maylene spoke up, standing next to her now. "You're safe now, so, it doesn't seem worth it to dwell on what mistakes you might've made."

Ellia smiled, this time it was genuine. "You're right..." She looked to Master Ciel and noticed the look he'd been giving Sebastian. It was non-verbal communication, and she wondered if they were planning something...

"You're dismissed," he said, not moving from his place behind the desk. Sebastian walked the servants and Ellia to the door of the study, opened the door, and closed it again, he himself remaining inside.

As they walked away, Ellia heard a part of the conversation. Ciel had said something like, "Is she receiving you well? You know the operation will only be successful if..."

After that she couldn't hear anything. What operation was he talking about?

_Whatever it is, it involves me_, Ellia thought, very curious now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Maylene. "Want me to help you bring your things to my room?" she asked.

Ellia nodded. "Sure, that'd be great." The other servants bid the two goodnight and left to finish a few errands around the mansion. Maylene and Ellia went to Ellia's room, and began gathering her clothes and other personal effects. Maylene took the first batch away and Ellia was about to take a few dresses with her, when she noticed something.

Her room was quiet. Much too quiet for a woman who owned a talkative pet like Gatlin. "Gatlin?" she called, looking around the room. She set down her clothes on the bed and began searching places the small animal might hide.

Then she heard it. "Meow."

But it was so faint, like the animal was far away. She followed the sound, focused intently as she walked down the hallway. The house was quiet due to the time of night, so it was easy to track.

Finally she came to a closed door. She heard the meow again. It was definitely behind this door.

"But I've never been in here before," Ellia thought aloud, hesitant to turn the knob. "_Meow._" Her beloved cat just on the other side beckoned her. The raven-haired woman decided to go in.

She was surprised to see it was unlocked but went in, anyway, looking around. It was a bedroom, but was simple and practical. There wasn't anything personal displayed, not like the family pictures or decorations her parents always kept out.

She heard the cat meow again and looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on the armoire in front of her. THAT'S where the sound was coming from!

"Gatlin, love, how did you get yourself trapped in there?" she asked, quickly going to the wooden structure and opening the door. Before she opened it completely, she saw several pairs of glowing eyes staring at her. Startled, she closed the door a bit, still peeking in. "_Meow_." "_Mrow?_" "_Meoooow!_"

"..." _Dear heavens, there must be a dozen cats in there!_

"What are you doing in here, Miss Ellia?" came a voice behind her.

Ellia quickly shut the door and turned around, her back against the armoire. "Um, nothing." She was in Sebastian's room, she guessed instantly by the look on his face as he stood in the doorway.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said, watching her.

"W-well, I was looking for Gatlin, and I heard cat-like noises coming from this room, so I figured she'd be in here."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "She's right there." Ellia followed his gaze and turned around, looking up. There was Gatlin, sitting _on top_ of the wardrobe. Her tail was swaying slowly as she studied the woman below her. If cats could smile, Ellia would've sworn she was.

"Come here, love," she called, holding her arms out to catch her pet. Gatlin, though, didn't move. She stayed where she was, just out of reach of the woman. Ellia gestured to her again. "Come, Gatlin."

"Hm. Seems she doesn't want to listen to you, Miss Ellia," Sebastian said. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

The woman turned to him, watching as he approached her. She suddenly felt a bit exposed, wearing the thin dress Maylene had put her in. It had been necessary, though, since it would be difficult to dress wounds and let them heal with heavy layers on.

Within seconds he was standing in front of her. His right hand he moved up and placed firmly against the armoire beside her head, eyes locked on her. "It's a shame that vulgar man got to see your gift on you before I did," he said, sounding almost angry about it.

"I suppose. I really liked it, though. It was pretty," Ellia said with a smile. Her heart skipped when she felt his hands move to her waist, faster than she really saw. Then again, she'd been looking into his beautiful red eyes...eyes she felt she could get lost in if he willed it. She was lifted off the floor about a foot, now closer to his height, and held there. She wrapped her legs around him, as she thought it the appropriate thing to do. Ellia couldn't really move her left arm too much, though, since it might have re-opened the wound. So she gently placed her right hand on his shoulder, her watchful gaze never leaving his stoic face.

Except now he seemed...like he was analyzing her. Why? They were so close, so intimately close, and yet he felt the need to watch her like this. She placed her weaker arm against his chest and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sebastian smirked and, not to her surprise, didn't answer. Instead he kissed her. It was so fast Ellia hadn't seen it coming. Finally feeling his lips on her own felt amazing, especially since she'd been starved of the contact before in the work-room. He kissed her gently, slowly, as if he feared he'd harm her by being too rough. Ellia had thought to say, _He destroyed my shoulder, not my mouth_, but was enjoying the affection far too much. He kissed her sweetly again and again, all the while Ellia's mind was consumed with thoughts of how lucky the woman felt.

Before she could initiate anything of the open-mouthed category he pulled away, and Ellia couldn't help but smile. He moved to her neck, carefully avoiding the bandages that covered the gash she'd received. At first he kissed her skin gently, making her neck delightfully warm. He then moved on to using his tongue, and eventually his teeth, nipping at her sensitive skin with seemingly no regard toward the woman's uneven breathing and occasional giggle.

She tightened her legs around him and said, "You're going to leave marks if you keep at it." She really didn't want to be questioned by Maylene in the morning.

He paused to whisper in her ear, "I doubt they'll be any worse than what you already have." Ellia thought about it and sighed. "I guess so." The woman then let herself get absorbed in her angel's actions, the way he left kisses that made her skin tingle, his hot mouth making her body ache for him.

When he was done with her neck he trailed sweet kisses south, to her chest. The woman's heart sped up with anticipation. She was swimming in pleasure, but it wasn't enough. Not _nearly_ enough. She wanted more than just his mouth, she wanted _all_ of him. She would have to make do for now, though.

With her free hand Ellia pulled down the strap of the dress on her shoulder, and was just about to fix the other when a voice was heard out in the hallway.

"Ellia! Miss Ellia!" It was Maylene.

Ellia cursed in her mind. Why? Why NOW did she have to come looking for her?

Sebastian gave the woman a long stare before setting her back down gently. Very unlike Ellia's slightly red face and shallow breathing, Sebastian seemed calm. Like nothing had happened.

"You should go to her before she assumes you've been abducted again," Sebastian said with a small smirk. Ellia nodded, her mind still spinning from the sensations, her body still hot. So...hot.

"R-right." She took a step toward the door to leave but was stopped by the man behind her. He snaked his left arm around her waist, while using the other to grab one of her breasts. In her ear, he purred, "Wait, _Ellia_."

The woman's eyes widened for a moment before closing just slightly. "Yes?" she said, sounding dazed. He felt her move back against him, pressing closer. His hands on her only made Ellia want him more, and in turn, her hatred for the maid's timing increased. Immensely.

The man slid his arm from around her waist to give her other breast the same treatment, massaging them both gently. Ellia titled her head just slightly, clearly enjoying the sensation. "Miss Ellia," he whispered silkily, "you're forgetting something, aren't you?"

Ellia blinked, not wanting to move from her spot against him. "What am I...forgetting?" she asked quietly.

Sebastian smirked and let her go, stepping back and away from her. Ellia turned around just in time to see Gatlin jump down from the armoire and into the gloved hands of the butler. "Meow."

Ellia smiled. "Oh, Gatlin." The cat didn't seem to mind her owner had forgotten she was in the room. Gatlin appeared happy as usual, and sprang into the woman's arms. Ellia caught her easily, more by reflex than real effort, and looked to Sebastian as if she wasn't sure what to say.

Silently, he fixed her dress, moving the straps back up on her shoulders and making sure it was straight. He then looked her over and smiled pleasantly. "Have a good night, Miss Ellia."

Ellia nodded weakly and went to the door. "Goodnight," she said, opening it and walking out into the hall. Sebastian held onto door, watching her go, and was about to shut it when he said, "Sleep well." Before she could reply, he'd closed the door.

Ellia smiled to herself and walked down the hall with Gatlin in her arms. As she crossed an intersecting hallway, Maylene ran up to her. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "Where'd you go?"

"Um...the bathroom," Ellia said, walking alongside her.

Maylene looked skeptical. "WITH your cat?"

Ellia smiled. "Well she's pretty much my guard dog. I take her everywhere."

"Even the shower?" Maylene asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Heavens, no! Cats hate water, you know." Ellia's eyes became wide with a realization. "The cats! I forgot to ask about them," she said, remembering the glowing eyes inside the wardrobe.

"Huh? Cats?" Maylene questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Ellia said, waving her hand to dismiss the topic. "So, your room..?"

"Oh, I moved all your stuff already," the maid said. "By the way, are you feeling okay?"

Ellia nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Well you look a little...out of it," she said, trying not to sound rude.

Ellia turned her attention to the paintings on the walls as they passed by. "I'm okay, really." She remembered the newly-made hickeys and bite marks on her neck and quickly moved her long hair to cover them. "In fact, I'm more than okay."

Gatlin meowed loudly, as if in agreement, and Maylene shrugged. "If you say so."

Ellia and Maylene made small talk until they reached her room. When they got there, Ellia set up a place to sleep for Gatlin at the end of the queen-sized bed. At first Ellia thought it would be weird for two grown women to share a bed, but the thought faded when she realized the two of them were pretty much friends, being servants in the same house, and all. They got along well, too, so in the end she didn't really mind.

* * *

Laying under the covers that night, Ellia stared at the ceiling long after Maylene had fallen asleep. She glanced at the window every now and then, but she felt safe here. She looked towards the end of the bed and saw that Gatlin's yellow eyes were staring at her through the dark.

"You can't sleep, either, huh? Come here, love." The cat stood and silently walked across the sheets to lay beside her owner, curling into a ball. Ellia smiled and pet her gently, thinking over the day's events.

She then remembered what she'd heard Ciel say before, as she was leaving the study:

"_Is she receiving you well? You know the operation will only be successful if..."_

What did that mean? What operation? And why would it matter if she was "receiving" him well? She found Sebastian attractive, sure, but what did Ciel have to do with that? Ellia wondered what the two were planning. She had a feeling they had something in store for her, but she figured it too late in the evening to really dwell on it.

Eventually her eyes closed and she drifted into a deep sleep. Her dreams weren't pleasant, though. Among them was another horrid encounter with Mr. Darbren, and this time she couldn't fight back. She would awake with a jolt the next morning, only to be calmed by Gatlin's cute actions as she swayed her tail and moved her paws in her sleep. Occasionally her ear would twitch, and Ellia would end up forgetting about her nightmares completely.

* * *

_**So ends chapter four. I hope y'all liked it**. =]_

_Also, I am a bit discouraged by the lack of TYPED reception. I love getting emails saying there are people adding this story to their favorites list and such, but I do prefer reviews. Reviews let me know what you guys, the readers, think is going right and wrong with the story. If you like it or hate it, say so. Without some actual feedback I may lose motivation to update. _

However, thank you so very much to those that HAVE reviewed.

**To SimpleEnvy:** Yes, that IS something Grell would do. And I understand that, Hell does seem like it'd be a horrible place. I fear it, and I'm not even uber religious.

**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki:** I'm glad you like it so far. And yes, you can have him. XD

**To im a kitty that luvs sweets:** I'm sure you weren't the only one thinking that's what it was. =P

**To Butterfly1982:** I replied to your review with another review. Twas easier.

**As I mentioned, reviews are appreciated! =]**


	5. Prelude

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Prelude**

**

* * *

**

Ellia stretched out in bed the next morning, her cat sleeping peacefully beside her. Or at least, it looked like she was sleeping. The cat could've been just laying there with her eyes closed looking adorable, for all she knew. Ellia sometimes wondered about how intelligent her beloved pet really was.

"Sleep well?" Maylene asked, awake and sitting up now, as well.

Ellia nodded. "Yeah, but, something's been bugging me since yesterday."

"What is it?" the maid asked.

"You know how Mr. Darbren went through the trouble of kidnapping me? He made a point to show me who he was. He didn't literally show me, as I still don't know what he looks like, exactly, but...I've been wondering why. Why did he take me? Just to torture me? For the hell of it?"

Maylene thought for a little while and turned back to her. "You had mentioned that it was _his_ men that had killed your parents and then planned to kill you, right?"

Ellia nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So he probably wanted to finish the job himself, make sure it was carried out successfully. They failed in killing you the first time because Sebastian was there."

Ellia nodded. "That makes sense. But he has no _real _reason to get rid of me. My father owned the business - I had no part in it."

"Perhaps he just doesn't like _you_ because he hated your father enough to have him killed? Did he wrong him somehow?"

Ellia shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But attempting to murder me out of spite on account of what my father did...it's pointless."

Gatlin meowed, staring up at her owner's face, her yellow eyes watchful and alert.

"You think so, too, huh, Gatlin?" Ellia smiled and got up and off the bed. "It's another day for drawing and coloring." She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like a little kid."

Maylene looked over at her and suddenly her face reddened. It wasn't severe, but the other woman was quick to notice.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Ellia asked.

Maylene giggled. "More like...your neck, Miss Ellia."

The green-eyed introvert quickly covered her neck with her hand, then moved her long hair over the marks, smoothing it out with her fingers. She blushed, glancing down at Gatlin.

The cat only stared, her tail moving contently from side to side.

"So, who was it?" the maid asked. Apparently the thought hadn't crossed her mind that Sebastian was most likely the cause. Ciel was a no-go in that category, since he was considerably younger than Ellia and that would've been not only morally wrong but really, _really_ awkward for everyone else.

Ellia hesitated, trying to think up a lie. She had reason to believe Maylene liked the butler, too, so she couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "Well-"

"It was that man, Mr. Darbren, wasn't it? But, you never mentioned he'd done something like THAT...and I didn't notice those marks before...though I could've mistaken them for part of the injury, I suppose," Maylene said, more so talking to herself. She then smiled supportively. "Well, he's gone now, so, since your injuries weren't life-threatening we probably shouldn't dwell on it, right?"

Ellia nodded. "Yes, you're right." She smiled back. "I'm going to get ready for work. C'mon Gatlin." The cat jumped off the bed and waited for the woman to gather her clothes for the day before following her as she set out for her own room to change.

* * *

Ellia's first design was a light green, blue, and deep blue logo for a popular toy made by the Funtom Company. The old logo was gray and blue, which was fine for being professional, but Ellia knew children favored brighter colors, which easily drew their attention.

After designing a couple more logos, and a few posters for fun, Ellia worked on clothing. She sketched out a few pieces for Ciel, and some for men's attire. She wasn't sure if Sebastian even wore anything other than his usual butler outfit, but, wanting to be thorough, drew some anyway.

In the middle of another sketch, Gatlin stood from her place on the large desk and walked over to her owner, nuzzling her wrist and purring.

"Hey you," Ellia greeted with a grin. "Want some breakfast?" She looked at the clock and stood from her chair. It was 1 P.M. Had she really been working that long?

"Make that lunch, darling. Let's go to the kitchen, 'kay?" Ellia scooped up her cat into a loving embrace and left the work room, humming a song on the way there.

* * *

She'd just opened the pantry cupboard when she heard footsteps. Ellia set the cat food bag on the counter and turned, seeing Sebastian walking into the room. He made his way over to her side of the kitchen, standing idly for a moment next to a counter. "Good afternoon, Miss Ellia," he greeted pleasantly, a very small, polite smile on his face.

Ellia smiled back. A quiet "hello" was her reply, then she resumed her work of placing cat food into the dish beside the bag. Gatlin was sitting patiently on the counter, more interested in Sebastian than lunch.

Sebastian stood there, watching her movements for a few moments as the woman pet her beloved cat, watching a kind smile curve her lips, seeing the look of happiness in her eyes. The demon, for some reason, didn't want to tell her yet. He didn't want to tell her of the future she was going to have to endure. He knew that when his Master told the woman what she was supposed to do she'd no doubt be upset.

The butler was a soul-eating demon. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. Just a little. Perhaps it was because she was the most tolerable of the servants. She worked hard, didn't break anything, and could be trusted enough to be left to her own devices while wandering the house. She was capable, almost always smiling, and really fun to tease. Her many reactions to him proved to be incredibly entertaining. It seemed a shame to have to tell her something that could ruin her good spirits.

But it was Young Master's order, so it had to be carried out. Of course, that didn't mean Sebastian couldn't make the woman feel special for a while, just for the small gap of time between him standing three yards away and him leading her into Ciel's study to tell her of her assignment.

"So," Ellia said, continuing to pet Gatlin affectionately. "I'm guessing I'm the only one who knows your secret...about the cats you're keeping." She glanced at the man with a playful smirk. She was in a good mood, and wanted to have a bit of fun with the man.

He raised an eyebrow, studying her. "If so, Miss Ellia, what do you plan to do with that information?" he asked, taking a few small steps toward her. He moved slowly, red eyes gazing at her like a tiger on the prowl.

Ellia giggled to herself, petting the adorable white creature sitting in front of her. "Not sure yet. Bard thought it strange there was cat food in here even though Master Ciel doesn't own any cats. And apparently he is allergic to them. But you already know that, I'm sure."

Sebastian took a few more steps, silently. He was behind her now, though Ellia seemed not to mind. In fact, she appeared to be trying to provoke him.

"You think if Master Ciel knew you were hoarding those cute animals he'd order you to send them away? To get rid of them?" she asked, sounding sympathetic. "That'd be awful. Cats are wonderful creatures." She smiled then, but paused in petting Gatlin when she felt warmth behind her and hands on her hips.

"Indeed they are," Sebastian purred into her ear. "Regarding my Master...I don't doubt he'd make such an order, even with knowledge of my fondness for felines. But Young Master can be ruthless when he wants to be." He moved back enough to switch over to her other ear, whispering coldly, "And so can I, Ellia."

The woman felt a faint shiver travel down her back at his words. She focused her eyes on the wall in front of her, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks. "S-Sebastian? Are you...angry with me?"

The man behind her smirked and pressed himself against her, hands still holding her hips. Her smaller frame fit comfortably within his own. "Do I _sound _angry," he asked, adding silkily as he spoke into her ear, "_Ellia_?"

Ellia's mind raced. How was she supposed to know how he felt? Ninety-nine percent of the time he appeared stoic as usual, walking through the hallways, doing housework and various jobs with no real expression on his face. Sometimes he smiled to be polite, and sometimes he smirked at her while gazing upon her with those devilish red eyes, which was incredibly sexy but no where near an angry gesture. She'd never seen him angry or upset before...so, quite frankly, it was hard to tell what the hell was going through his mind.

Sebastian seemed the kind of man that would smile at you kindly but on the inside be plotting how to kill you in your sleep. Well, maybe sleep wasn't necessary. From what Ellia had heard and seen, she was fairly sure he'd be able to just walk right up to someone and kill them if he wanted. How, she didn't know. But murdering three men in the blink of an eye and then acting like nothing happened...it was not only impressive but hinted at amazing strength. Perhaps...inhuman strength.

Ellia tensed when she felt the man press himself harder against her, as if impatient. "I'm waiting," he purred.

The woman said the first thing that came to mind. "You sound really, um, hot?" She glanced down from her focus point on the wall, looking to Gatlin for encouragement, but the cat was gone. Vanished without her knowing. _When_ had she left?

Suddenly she was spun around, his hands reclaiming her at the waist, her lower back now hitting the counter's edge, the front of her body, previously neglected and cold, now warmed with the feeling of this man's figure against her own. The gesture border-lined on aggressive. The woman shifted then looked up at him, and instantly noticed his arousal between her legs. Her blush intensified horribly, her body momentarily frozen with embarrassment. She watched as he moved away from her a bit, giving her breathing room, and slowly reached behind her, unbuttoning the back of her work dress, all the while keeping her paralyzed with his gaze. Before she really realized it had happened, her dress fell away from her body, pooling on the floor at her ankles. Exposed now was plain black lingerie, nothing overly fancy or frilly, the gray slip she was wearing beneath the dress, and the bandages she'd re-wrapped around her shoulder earlier in the day.

What the woman didn't know was that the man wasn't as turned on as she was. Not even close. His physical arousal was by his doing, merely for the purpose of getting a rise out of her. And, by the flustered expression on her face, he'd succeeded. Being a demon as he was, it was easy for him to put up such an act, and the human in front of him couldn't tell the difference.

"Sebastian?" she whispered, finally finding the courage to speak despite being almost entirely naked. "Are we, uh, really going to...to do...this?"

He smirked darkly. "Do what?" The butler slowly removed his gloves and placed them in his pocket. Ellia noticed he was wearing black nail polish and there seemed to be some sort of mark on his hand, though he moved his hands beneath her slip before she could clearly make out what it was. He gently moved his fingers over her stomach, just barely touching her skin to tease her. Ellia was gripping the edge of the counter trying to keep her head from spinning. He was affecting her in such a strange way, it just didn't seem normal. Why did he make her feel so...so carnal? So full of desire? Why this man? No one had made her feel this intense before, so...what was so different about her red-eyed savior?

His warm hands traced the curve of her waist, moving down to her hips then up to her chest, then back to her stomach. Ellia's skin tingled. Her heart skipped. She saw him lean down to kiss her and met him halfway, eager for the feeling of his lips on her own. It was gentle and sweet and simple. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the sensation, inwardly realizing she was growing more and more desperate for him. He pulled away, and Ellia caught herself thinking,_ I wish he'd stop teasing me and just throw me down and take me here in this room._

Without warning she was thrown to the floor, the kitchen around her moving in an incomprehensible blur. She landed on her back, and realized the butler was on top of her, straddling her, bent over her small frame with his hand over her mouth.

_Oh God don't tell me he can read minds!_ she thought anxiously. But a moment later she noticed that wasn't the case. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall toward the kitchen. Two seconds later someone passed by the door. The person paused briefly, probably looking into the kitchen to see if anyone was there, then moved on.

When it was silent again, Sebastian removed his hand from her mouth, instead placing them both on either side of her head. They stared at each other for a moment or two, not in awkwardness but in contemplation.

The woman's raven hair was fanned out around her, and the way she looked beneath him...so full of lust and heat, those pleading eyes...he almost wanted to take her then and there, just to see how she'd react, to hear her cries. What was funny to him was that she seemed very aware he was only teasing her body, not giving her any serious attention, yet she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it.

"This is quite the position we have ourselves in, isn't it, Miss Ellia?" he asked, wearing a very obvious mocking countenance. Ellia had the distant urge to bring her hands up from her sides and pull him down closer to her, but had a bad feeling about doing so.

"I suppose," she said shyly, blushing, but managing to keep eye contact with him. It was very difficult, considering all the emotions that were fighting for dominance within her. It didn't help that the man on top of her didn't seem phased. At all.

Sebastian lifted one of his hands from beside her head and placed his palm against her cheek, caressing her smooth skin in soothing circles, his eyes suddenly soft, kind-looking. "Ellia."

The woman smiled faintly. "Yes?" Her green eyes locked on him, focused, wondering what it was he wanted.

"Get dressed." He pulled his hand away from her, then stood, holding his hand out to help her up.

Ellia's heart just about stopped. She was too surprised to really say anything at first, so instead she took his hand and got to her feet. He gave her a polite smile and picked her dress up from the floor, handing it to her. She received it with a weak grip, looking at the man with confusion. "I don't understand," she said.

Sebastian took his gloves from his pocket and put them back on, once again too fast for the woman to make out what the mark really was. He knew she wouldn't know what it was, but it didn't hurt to be careful. "My Master sent me to bring you to him. He has something important he wishes to discuss with you, since your injuries are mostly healed. We shouldn't keep him waiting. Bard just passed by looking for us. Let's hurry, shall we?"

Ellia nodded and dressed, a disappointed expression replacing her lust and cheer. The mood in the room had just shifted from sunshine to downpour and Ellia couldn't help but feel bad. Her body was near instantly cooled by the sudden kill-joy moment, and she didn't even try to fake a smile when he led her out of the kitchen to Ciel's study.

"Don't bother mentioning my hidden treasures, either, Miss Ellia. Or it will cost you," he said, not turning to face her as they made their way down the hall.

Ellia wondered for a second what treasures he was talking about, then remembered that earlier she'd been giving him a hard time about his feline friends he kept stored away. She'd only meant to joke with him, but... Was his abrupt halt of affection payback for her teasing him? Ciel's impatience was of little consequence in the first place, since he bothered to pay attention to her instead of saying initially that Ciel had sent for her. Is that what he meant? Did he plan to pull the same stunt if she mentioned the wardrobe again? But of course she wouldn't! She never intended to tell anyone...but maybe he didn't know that.

He did. But Sebastian waited for an answer anyway. It was just too fun messing with such an amusing human woman.

"If you're talking about the cats, don't worry...I won't say anything, I promise," she said, half-whispering. She kept her voice low, at the same time looking into different rooms they passed if doors were left open, watching for Gatlin. The cat was nowhere nearby. She'd up and left her owner to the hands of a demon.

"What does Master Ciel want to talk to me about?" she asked, after receiving no reply to her previous statement.

Sebastian smirked, though the woman behind him couldn't see it. "Your love life, Miss Ellia."

* * *

**Author Notes.**

I realize I haven't followed Victorian fashion to a "T." But things like petticoats, bodices, and bustles just aren't really vital story details to me. Anyone who is a fan of Kuroshitsuji knows the clothing style of the era, so, just go with it and picture things from my simple attire descriptions as best you can.

Also, thank you sincerely to all the reviewers. Seeing new alerts for them makes my day better instantly. =]

About this chapter, I do apologize for its lateness. I was gone on a camping trip for several days and could not update. I understand this chapter isn't the longest I've written, but I hope it's enough for now and that y'all don't think it's horrible. I tried to make it at least semi-good. Really! =P

**To SimpleEnvy:** Yes, Mr. Darbren IS awful. And about ElliaxSebas, I'm glad you think so. =]  
**To Orion The Arch Angel:** I also noticed there weren't many OC stories for him. That's one of the main reasons I decided to write this fic. I'm happy you like the story so much. =]  
**To im a kitty that luvs sweets:** I love Gatlin, too. Her scenes are fun to write, since she tends to make things more convenient for her owner. ;] Also, Ellia doesn't really have the will-power to kill. I figured it'd be very unlike her character-type.  
**To Kitsune Barra Hime:** Thank you very much.  
**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki:** I like your enthusiasm. =P  
**To Black-Sun-567:** I adore the series, as well. It's a shame they removed so much manga from websites. Now there's only a few places to read it. But we still have the anime. =D Thanks a lot, and I'm thrilled you're enjoying the story so much.  
**To IrreplaceableLove: **Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad to hear it.

**Like always, reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Planning

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Planning**

**

* * *

**

Ellia and Sebastian stood before Ciel with entirely opposite feelings about the situation. Sebastian was calm, composed, and knew what his Master was going to say. Ellia, on the other hand, was confused, fidgety, fearful of what the boy sitting at his desk before her was going to tell her.

He didn't seem happy to see her. In fact there wasn't really any emotion in his expression at all. In the few times Ellia had been in his presence so far during her time in the mansion, the most emotional thing he'd done was analyze plans with the intelligence of a general. He was very mature for his age, Ellia was quick to note upon meeting him that first evening, and ever since she'd admired that quality in him.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing Sebastian told you what this is about?" the blue-haired boy said, more as a statement than a question.

Ellia nodded. "Kind of. Um, did I do something wrong?"

"No." He looked at his butler for a moment, and the man looked right back. There seemed to be some sort of non-verbal communication going on between them, which made Ellia even more nervous.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, trying not to appear rude. The boy turned his attention back to her, lacing his fingers in front of him.

"You, Ellia Cross, are to take the place of your father in the drug-trafficking business he owned. I'm giving you this task because it will ensure my success in shutting down a ring of allied companies operating in the cloak of the underground. We won't just destroy the major groups operating in London, but in all of England, as well. Perhaps other countries, too, if it turns out your father's business partners have operations outside this one. "

Ellia stared at him for a moment, stunned. "...Why me?"

"Because only you can pull it off. You are the daughter of the man who owned the main company, the one that tied the ring together. They'll disperse and disappear off the radar before too long if someone doesn't keep them connected. You can reclaim the company and run it yourself because you are the ring-leader's daughter. The last name 'Cross' holds significant influence to the companies involved. Your name alone maintains communication and transport for most of the trafficking going on.

"I'm betting everyone involved knows you are the sole heir, so it's safe to say they also know that no one can replace you. In short, you'll be at the heart of everything they do, and will report to me with their plans. Your objective over the coming weeks is to gather information on each company and the people involved, one by one. Once I know we have all of the allied groups in our sight, I'll have them annihilated. Do you understand?"

Ellia nodded. "Uh-huh. So, I manage my company and work with the others, meanwhile getting info on them to give to you. It doesn't sound...overly difficult. Where will I go to get this information?"

"You'll be traveling by sea, going between ships, stopping at port occasionally to rest or meet with other groups. I believe that to be the quickest method." Ciel paused, watching her. "Think you can handle that?"

On the outside Ellia nodded and smiled, but inwardly she was screaming and fighting against the idea. Why in the world would she WANT to get involved in drug-trafficking? It was the reason her parents were killed! This assignment spelled doom for her, she knew, and Ellia feared she'd be murdered shortly after accepting it. Maybe even on the first ship she set sail in...

"Is it really okay for me to do this? Won't I get into trouble with the law?" she asked, keeping her outward appearance calm. She was trying to be polite, since this was the boy who'd allowed her to live and work in the Phantomhive household in the first place. He also clearly held a great amount of power, having the ability to "annihilate" his enemies, as he'd said.

"It's fine. This operation has been sanctioned by the Queen," Ciel said, his tone implying he was used to jobs requested by the monarch. Ellia had no knowledge of the boy's position, though, so she was surprised to hear the Queen was involved at all. Still, she deemed it none of her business, and by the way Ciel was looking at her, it would probably have been dangerous to ask.

"I understand. Um..." She paused, hesitant to ask the question floating around in her mind. It had been there since the beginning of the conversation, and in the silence now filling the room, she spoke up.

"Master Ciel, may I inquire as to...what this assignment has to do with my love life?" She could feel a small blush heat her face as the words left her mouth. She refrained from looking over at Sebastian.

Ciel didn't, though. He glanced at the butler, as if thinking about something, then turned back to Ellia. His expression didn't change at all. "Hm. That, Ellia, is where Sebastian comes into play for this operation."

Ellia fidgeted with her fingers in front of her, playing with the nails as she looked at the boy. "I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

Ciel unlaced his hands and instead opted to rest his chin against the palm of his hand, seeming almost bored. No, not exactly bored. But it did appear as though he had better things to do.

"Ellia, you don't _honestly_ believe groups of middle-aged men who transport and sell drugs for a living are going to let a seventeen-year-old girl tell them what to do, do you?" he asked.

The woman realized he was exactly right. There was no way she'd be able to march onto a ship or into a harbor by herself and demand obedience from men that could snap her in two as easily as a pencil. It was suicide. Not the ironic, kind either. It was plain stupid.

"I guess not," she said quietly, a little embarrassed she hadn't thought of it herself.

"Sebastian will accompany you throughout the assignment, posing as your fiancee."

Ellia's heart fluttered at the word. "Fiancee?"

"Yes. This ensures a level of safety for you. In the eyes of those men, you'll be nothing but a little girl who's as frail as a twig. With Sebastian as your soon-to-be husband, they probably won't rough you up too much, since in order to benefit from the death of the Cross heir, they'd then have to kill him, as well. Understand?"

Ellia nodded. "Yes. But um, doesn't Sebastian have to be here for you? He is your butler, after all."

Ciel sighed. "It isn't necessary. You should only be gone for a couple weeks, if things move along smoothly. And as much as I hate the thought of replacing him-" he glanced the demon, who had a strange gleam in his eyes "-I will have Tanaka and the others here to serve me in his absence. And don't worry about your design work. It's been satisfactory so far. You don't need to concern yourself with it until you return."

Ellia smiled, more about the compliment he gave her work than anything else he said. "Alright. Uh, when should I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I've received word from an associate that there is a new shipment coming into port in the afternoon, at a harbor to the west of here along the shore. The Remascen Company has been making frequent trips to the area. You will head there with your business-savvy fiancee and take charge of their work, then make your way into the ring."

"The Remascen Company? Who are they?" Ellia asked.

"They've been shipping not only drugs but poisoned products and contaminants, as well. They're one of the bigger groups that was involved with your father's business. If you feel you can't manage negotiations with them at first, leave the talking to Sebastian."

"Okay," she said, trying to take all the information in, going over what he'd previously said in her mind.

Ciel spoke up suddenly, "You're dismissed."

Ellia nodded and turned to walk out of the room. She was halted by Ciel's voice.

"One more thing. Be convincing in your behavior. You two will be engaged, so act like it. The men you'll be around aren't stupid. They'll figure something's wrong if you don't keep your act straight."

Ellia nodded. "'Kay." She left the room, noticing that the butler stayed behind, approaching the boy's desk as she was leaving. She turned the corner and stopped out of sight beside the open doors of the study, listening.

"So, she's warming up to you, then?" Ciel asked. Sebastian said something but Ellia couldn't quite hear it. Ciel's voice was easier to hear from a distance than the butler's.

"I see. At least she responds well." Ciel could see the clear discontent on his servant's face but didn't comment on it. He didn't really care.

"Make sure you don't screw this up. The Queen would no doubt be upset if we failed something this significant. Is that clear?"

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Outside the study, Ellia had to keep herself from giggling out loud. For some reason, the conversation between the Master and the servant...it made her smile. She found it...oddly, cute. Like they had this connection with each other that was professional on the outside, but something way more beneath.

A thought came to mind as she stood there a moment longer. Why did Ciel care so much about her interaction with Sebastian? She understood the need to be convincing, since they were going to have to act like a couple. It was necessary to keep her safe. But this was probably the third time he'd brought it up.

_Does Master Ciel not like that I'm involved with his butler?_ she thought. _Or maybe he's trying to be supportive?_

Sure, his actions towards her pertained to the operation, but-

"Oh God," she whispered to herself, realization dawning on her like a ton of bricks.

His affection...it didn't just relate to her assignment. It was FOR the assignment.

_For all I know_, she thought sadly, _he might not even truly like me at all. He may have just been doing everything to prepare me for the role of a soon-to-be wife. But he brought me those wonderful clothes, and took time out of his day to see me_-

"Things to lure you closer to him and get you interested," a voice in the back of her mind said.

_I don't want to believe it, but...maybe all of it was fake. Ciel wanted to know how I was receiving the man...and I fell for him completely, thinking he was being genuine. They wanted me to be interested in Sebastian so that our act would be believable and we'd succeed in our operation...that was their plan all along._

Ellia began walking down the hallway, taking slow, quiet steps so no one would hear her. She headed back to Maylene's room, wanting time alone to think. When she walked in the door, Gatlin was curled up next to her pillow. She woke up upon her owner's entry into the room, yellow eyes gleaming from the sunlight coming in through the window.

Ellia sighed. "There you are, love." She sat down on the soft covers and let herself fall onto her back. Gatlin seemed to sense there was something bothering her, and walked over to her, nuzzling her cheek.

"Meow?"

Ellia's eyes began to fill with tears. She felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, Gatlin," she said. "I don't mean to act uncaring but I don't feel very affectionate right now." The cat stared at her for a moment, as if deciding what to do. Then, she licked the woman's cheek and hopped gently onto her stomach, curling into a ball, watching her. Her tail would sway to each side every so often. To a bystander it would seem as though the animal was waiting patiently for her owner to heal, to feel better.

That's exactly what she was doing.

The cat didn't have time to get too comfortable, though, because a mere five minutes later Ellia sprung up from the bed, causing Gatlin to tumble onto her lap. The skirt of her dress acted as a pillow, though, so Gatlin was unharmed.

Ellia was smiling with the thought she'd just had. "I'm not going to give up, Gatlin," she said, determined. "He may only be acting that way now because of the assignment, but just you wait. I'll prove to him that I'm worth more than that." She gripped the comforter on both sides of her, full of energy. "It'll be fun, don't you think?" She looked down at her beloved pet. Gatlin stared up at her. "Meoooow."

Ellia giggled. "Me too. Let's go get us a few snacks and pack for our little venture." She took the cat into her arms and headed for the kitchen closest to her room, finding Bard in the middle of an attempt at cooking. Ellia couldn't make out what it was he was trying to make. Not that it mattered. The end result was ashes.

Still in good cheer she made her away to the other kitchen in the mansion, seeing that someone had put away the cat food and dish from earlier. Probably Maylene.

She found several chocolate candies in the pantry, and made the trip back to her current room. She passed Maylene in the hallway and asked her for the okay to use her travel bag. Maylene, concentrated on carrying a handful of boxes to the storage room down the way, agreed.

After stopping to help the maid in her chores for a few minutes, Ellia returned to the room with Gatlin, still in bright spirits. She felt even better when yet another thought about the assignment popped into her head.

"Wait a sec, Gatlin. If Sebastian and I are posing as a couple...doesn't that mean we'll have to share a room together?" She placed a pair of shoes inside the bag on the bed and smiled. "I just hope I don't do anything embarrassing or stupid when he's around." She folded a slip and placed it inside the large bag, followed by a blue dress, one Sebastian had brought back for her.

"I bet he's even cuter when he's asleep," she said happily.

* * *

**Author Notes.**  
**Yes I know this chapter is short. But I really felt the need to submit another one quickly, to make up for the wait on chapter five. And after writing a certain scene or reveal, sometimes I come ****across a part and think, "This is a good place to end the chapter." Of course the story is far from over. Despite the lack of scroll-bar, I do hope y'all liked this one. =] The purpose here was to explain Ellia's role in detail for the future of the story. Also, Ellia's realization explains Sebastian's behavior thus far, but don't be discouraged. Things will get better. Probably. I mean, the story wouldn't be very realistic if the soul-eating butler fawned over the new girl JUST BECAUSE she's the main character here. You may be thinking, "Demons aren't exactly realistic either." Well, the story wouldn't be too appealing if all it was was fan-girl driven, pointless smut. This story has actual substance. ...Or so I'm hoping. I guess that's up to you guys to decide. =D**

**As always, reviews are loved.**


	7. Rouge

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Rouge**

**

* * *

**

Ellia turned over in bed, slowly opening her eyes. It was dark, but the light of the moon through the window allowed her enough illumination to see the man beside her.

"You're awake, too?" She smiled at her red-eyed savior, reaching her hand up from beneath the covers to pull them away from the demon. She snuggled closer and placed her head on his bare chest, then sighed.

He only looked at her in the dark, not responding. Ellia giggled. "I'm glad the other servants made that trip out of town for a few days. We've been able to spend so much time together without...interruptions. Except..." Her expression grew sad.

"Except what?" the man asked, playing with some of her hair between his fingers, his arm around her, keeping her close.

"They'll be back in the morning," she explained, sounding disappointed. "And we won't be able to do this anymore. At least, not nearly as often. Maylene has horrible timing, and I'm starting to think she's teaching Finny the same."

The butler smirked, releasing her gently and then moving to get on top of her. She was already naked beneath the sheets so there weren't any obstructions to worry about. Holding himself up above her, he leaned down to whisper, "I'll make tonight special, then."

Ellia gasped inaudibly in the dark when she saw the man's eyes glow for a moment. Even before he moved the covers away from her, her body began to burn for him. He sat up and moved back a little, placing his hands on her inner thighs, moving slowly, teasingly, toward her aching-

"Meow!"

Ellia's eyes shot open to the sound of her beloved cat's voice. The woman glared at her fiercely, but the animal didn't seem phased. Ellia looked at the clock and sat up.

"God damn it, Gatlin! I had fifteen more minutes!" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed in annoyance. Maylene, who'd been woken up by her room-mate's sudden outburst, sat up in bed, as well, looking over at the flustered girl.

"Fifteen more minutes for what?" the maid asked.

Ellia turned to her, surprised she was awake. "Oh, nothing really," she said quietly. She felt embarrassed she'd said anything even though she knew Maylene probably didn't have a clue as to what she was referring to. Although, since Maylene liked Sebastian, too, it was possible she dreamed about him, so maybe she'd understand.

"You don't look too good," Maylene observed. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Ellia shook her head. "No, no. Just...a really nice dream that Gatlin thought she'd end before it was finished."

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe she's hungry?" the maid suggested, choosing not to pry into the woman's sub-conscious.

"I don't think so," Ellia said spitefully, turning her head to stare down at her cat. Gatlin stared back, giving her the same look from before on top of the wardrobe. It really looked like she was smiling. Only this time it was an evil smile.

"You're not hungry at all, are you?" Ellia asked suspiciously, watching her.

Gatlin only sat there on the bed, staring right back. Not even her tail moved.

"Thought so," the woman said. "You did that just to mess with me, didn't you?"

"Um, I'm not sure cats have that level of thinking," Maylene said doubtfully.

Ellia got up out of bed and stretched out. "I'd bet anything SHE does."

Gatlin meowed and walked over to Maylene, nuzzling her hand. "Aw, see, she just wants attention, Ellia." The maid smiled and pet the animal, receiving purrs of joy.

Ellia mumbled something the other servant couldn't hear and swiftly left the room.

* * *

The raven-haired teen gave one last look at the Phantomhive mansion before stepping into the carriage. Sebastian was standing with the door open, waiting. Bard had been given the task of driving it, since both of the passengers wouldn't be able to return it themselves once they got to the harbor.

The demon watched the woman look longingly at the multiple-story house. What was the big deal? It wasn't as if she wouldn't be coming back.

Finally Ellia turned around and stepped into the carriage with her bag, taking a seat next to the window. Sebastian got in afterwards, closing the door behind him, and sat opposite her in the soft, red seating. He'd already set his bag in the carriage before entering, though his was smaller. Ellia figured he'd have less to bring, whereas she brought accessories and such that only really took up room. It was comforting for her to have extra things, though, like make-up, a variety of perfume, extra shoes, bows for her hair, and so on. Somehow she'd managed to fit several dresses in the bag. She wondered if, after opening it, she'd be able to get it closed again.

The carriage started moving and Ellia began fiddling her fingers in her lap. She was wearing her usual work dress, black and professional-looking. Sebastian noticed her movements and raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"It's Gatlin," she said sadly. "I had to leave her behind with Maylene. I wanted to take her with me, but...Ciel said not to because she'd be a distraction."

Sebastian looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the bag next to her. Something inside of it was moving. And...purring?

Ellia noticed his expression and looked over. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it, unzipping it quickly. Out jumped Gatlin with lightning speed, landing on the floor of the carriage. She sat down and meowed loudly, staring up at Ellia.

"Gatlin! How did you get in there?" Ellia asked, shocked. "I'd closed it completely before leaving the room for breakfast this morning."

"Perhaps Maylene did you a favor?" Sebastian suggested. "By the time you'd arrived downstairs...she probably did it only about fifteen minutes ago. Your cat can be quiet when she wants to be, it seems."

"Yeah, she's really intelligent." Ellia smiled and picked the animal up after closing the bag (this required a good deal of effort), hugging her cat lovingly against her chest. "I'm glad you're coming with me, darling. I'd be lonely without you."

The cat purred and snuggled closer to her owner, then turned her head to stare at Sebastian. The cat's eyes were almost glowing from the bright morning sun coming in through the carriage window.

"You could also call her my guard-cat. She lets me know if something's up," Ellia said, sounding proud of her pet's protective personality.

"So then, Miss Ellia, are you implying you feel I will not be able to protect you from harm any better than her?" the butler asked.

Ellia shook her head. "Well, no, but Gatlin's got keen senses, and she's always with me. She's good at spotting trouble, is all. I do trust you, really. But...do you really think this plan will work? I mean-"

"Miss Ellia. I will do all I can to keep you safe as long as we are together on this trip." Sebastian sounded confident, which made the woman feel better.

"Really?" she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "What if...what if we somehow get separated?"

Sebastian smirked. "I doubt that will be a problem. But if you're so worried about being away from me, Ellia, I'll be sure to stay by your side at all times of the day. And night."

Ellia blushed, remembering the dream she'd had. "I guess that's...okay," she said timidly, making her new focus the scenery outside.

Gatlin, though, found the handsome man across from them much more interesting. She stared for what seemed like forever, as if waiting for him to do something interesting. Sebastian regarded the animal with amusement, and glanced at Ellia every now and then. She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts, probably about him, he assumed, by the way she deliberately avoided eye-contact whenever her gaze happened to leave the window.

"How're your injuries?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence.

Ellia nearly jumped at the sudden noise of him speaking. She turned to him and smiled. "Healed. The bruises are gone and the gash on my shoulder is nearly invisible. I took the bandages off this morning. I guess I just heal really fast," she said cheerfully.

"Good to know," the butler replied.

Ellia was quiet for a while before she began thinking about various things. The operation was something she didn't care to delve deeper into at the moment, so she decided to talk to her attractive savior, petting Gatlin in her lap as she did so.

"So um...I bet serving a Master like Ciel is pretty rewarding, huh? He seems very intelligent for his age."

Sebastian turned, "He is. And yes, serving the Young Master has its benefits."

Ellia smiled. "How long have you been working for him?" She was happy to be holding a casual conversation with the man. Despite her attraction to him, she really didn't know him very well on a personal level.

"A while," he replied simply, seeming not to want to say more about it.

"Oh. So uh, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked.

"My spare time I devote to whatever the Young Master asks of me," the butler said.

"You don't have much time to spend for yourself, then? Isn't that tiresome?"

"Not really. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't keep up with the demands of my Master?"

Ellia smiled. "Not a good one, I suppose. But from what I've seen, you do a great job. You always seem so...well, somehow, you seem close to him. It must be nice, huh? Master Ciel, he probably appreciates you a great deal. And maybe it's just me, but you two have this connection with each other, it's like-"

"Are you implying something, Miss Ellia?" he interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

The woman laughed nervously and smiled. "Oh, no, not at all. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, or anything. It was just...an observation."

Sebastian chose not to respond and turned his red eyes to the window, watching the trees pass by. They were in a more rural area now, passing by forests and fields on their way to the planned harbor.

Ellia noticed his silence and sighed to herself, looking down at the now-sleeping cat in her lap. "I think you're going to get more sleep than I will on this trip," she said, smiling at her feline protector.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ellia, the carriage arrived about half a mile from the harbor. Bard dropped them off within one of the shopping districts, and left quickly, not wanting to cause suspicion close to the docks. Ellia and her "fiancee" were to walk the rest of the way. They had arrived an hour early, leaving much time before the Remascen company's ship was supposed to show up.

"We've got time to kill," Ellia said enthusiastically. "Want to go shopping?"

Sebastian looked around for a moment, seeming to be looking for something particular. "I was thinking the same thing, Miss Ellia."

The woman smiled, happy and somewhat surprised he'd actually agreed. "Okay, where should-"

"There." He took her hand and led her to the shop he'd spotted. Ellia found it difficult to keep pace with him, since the bag she was carrying was heavier than his. Gatlin only followed them silently, trotting alongside her owner with ease. When they arrived inside, Ellia noticed it was a jewelry store. They set their bags beside one of the glass counters and began looking at things on display. The cat sat beside them, waiting patiently, watching people as they moved about the store.

"Which one do you want?" Sebastian asked, standing next to the glass showcasing rings.

Ellia's eyes lit up when she saw what he was referring to. "A ring?" she said excitedly. "Seriously?"

"Being my fiancee for this assignment, you need a ring to prove it, Ellia. Choose one you like."

Ellia looked down at the collection, surveying the different colors and gems. It didn't take her long to decide on one. Just as she'd done so, a blond woman working the counter approached them on the other side. "May I help you, Miss?"

"My boyfriend wanted to get me something special for my birthday," Ellia lied.

"I see. Rings of this caliber are more suited for occasions relating to matrimony, though. Are you sure you want to purchase one? We have other styles, Miss."

"No thanks. I want that one." She pointed to the silver ring with a deep red ruby perfectly placed in the middle. The lights above the showcase made it shine, and Ellia couldn't wait to have it.

The clerk smiled and retrieved the ring for her from beneath the glass. "Would you like a box?"

Ellia shook her head. "No. I want to show it off to my friends outside."

The clerk laughed and smiled cheerfully. "That will be forty pounds."

Sebastian stepped up to the counter and handed over the amount without a word. The blond took the money gently, her eyes lingering on the handsome man. Ellia picked the ring up from the glass and watched the little interaction between the two. Sebastian seemed uninterested, the clerk being the complete opposite.

"Thank you," Ellia said, breaking the stretch of silence. "We'll be on our way. C'mon Sebastian."

The butler gave the clerk a polite (fake) smile and followed Ellia out of the store, taking both his bag and the bag she'd left behind. Gatlin matched his steps without a sound. It was more than obvious to him that Ellia had felt threatened by the blond. Sebastian only smirked, though, not saying anything about it.

Once they were outside, Ellia stopped to admire her new ring, the beautiful red of the ruby, the way the silver was shining in the early afternoon sun. "Pretty steep price for such a small thing," Ellia commented. "Forty pounds...but it IS beautiful." She turned to the man now standing beside her.

"Thanks so much for buying it for me," she said with a joyous grin. Sebastian set down the bags and took the ring from her hand, then took her left hand in his. Ellia watched as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. She knew having it was for the assignment, but...it still felt nice.

After the ring was placed, the butler lifted her hand up and kissed the top of it, knowing the woman in front of him would enjoy it. That was an understatement. Her heart just about melted when she saw the look he was giving her through his lashes, staring at her so intensely with those gorgeous red eyes as he ever-so-gently pulled his lips away from her hand.

Ellia's face was tinted more than a little red as she gazed up at him. She was happy, nervous, excited, and somehow even more attracted to this man now than she had been before.

Sebastian took note of her dazed state, the desire evident in her eyes. It was easy enough to provoke, but with the past few encounters Ellia's timid nature had prevented her from maintaining such a composure. Now, though, it seemed she was too distracted with the "fiancee" concept that her mind and senses were elsewhere. How amusing human women could be sometimes. Weak, but amusing.

"Meow?" Gatlin's inquiring cry destroyed the intense, still air around the two. Ellia nearly jumped at the sudden noise. "Oh, right. Umm...we should get to the port."

Ellia hurriedly shook off her heated emotions and grabbed her bag, carrying it westward towards the docks. Sebastian picked up his, as well, following her and Gatlin, who was still easily keeping up with the woman as she walked.

Though she seemed embarrassed, Sebastian was quick to notice the moments during their walk when she'd bring her hand up to admire the ring on her finger. Gatlin was silent until they reached the docked ship. Upon stopping in front of the massive vessel, the cat hissed angrily, staring up at the men moving boxes and crates as the ramp was put down.

Ellia looked down at the cat for a moment or two, concerned, then turned to Sebastian. He looked at the ship, then back to her. "We shouldn't have any trouble, Miss Ellia. You're well-known, so at least one of the men from Remascen should recognize you."

And one did. Ellia and Sebastian approached the recently-placed ramp from the dock, but the woman froze when she heard a familiar voice call to her from on deck.

"Well well, if it isn't the little bitch that got away."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

I tried to make this chapter long, but it ended up being shorter than I would've liked. On the plus side, the scenes turned out how I wanted them. Don't you just love surprise endings? Of course, there were probably a few people who saw HIS return coming a mile away. If so, you're some perceptively smart cookies. Also, thank you sincerely to the readers that keep coming back for updates, and reviews. I do read all of them, smiling all the while. It's nice to know other people appreciate the OC relationship. There's just so many for CielxSebas. Not that that's bad. I love the pairing. =P

**Also,** **the cost of the ring being 40 Pounds is accurate to the best of my knowledge. I did some research on inflation and currency during the Victorian Era. Based on recent conversion rates, using the mid-Victorian era as the target time-span for the story, 40 pounds in the mid-1800s is worth about 2900 Pounds today, which equals roughly 4500 US Dollars. The ruby ring was incredibly costly. But pretty, too. =]**

To the reviewers-

**To Black-Sun-567: **Yes, putting in cliff-hangers is indeed fun. =D  
**To SimpleEnvy:** There's a reason for everything.  
**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki:** There_ is_ a sort of triangle-square happening, yes. Gatlin is not a demon cat, but that's not to say she's "normal." Also, having difficulty with English isn't uncommon. Here in the U.S we have so much slang and improper use of grammar that's accepted as proper in conversation, it makes it harder for people to learn. As far as math goes...it's good you understand it. I, on the other hand, don't. XD Me and Algebra aren't a fun mix.  
**To Orion The Arch Angel: **Thanks so so so much! =D

**Reviews are loved!**  
**  
**


	8. Getting Acquainted

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Getting Acquainted**

**

* * *

**

Ellia froze. Her body shivered when she heard his voice. He'd returned to her, as fate would have it. She moved closer to Sebastian, clinging to him with one hand against his back and the other gently on his chest. She then forced herself to face the man, feeling safer with her savior beside her.

Mr. Darbren had straight dark brown hair that barely reached his shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and even from her distance Ellia could make out the deep scar that crossed his right eye. He was wearing a black suit and tie. And though she despised herself for thinking it, Ellia Cross found him very attractive.

Sebastian seemed not to mind the woman's closeness, and even went so far as to slide an arm around her waist. His eyes narrowed as he, too, saw the man. There was something about this guy that was...evil. Like his soul was so tainted it wasn't even worth the _consideration_ of taste.

"Hey Jon! Tim! Come over here! We've got a visitor," Mr. Darbren called, and seconds later two men were on either side of him standing on the deck, looking down at the woman.

"What business do you have here, little girl?" one of the men, Jon, asked. He had slicked-back blond hair and was nicely-dressed, as well, though he didn't look very friendly.

"I'm here on behalf of my father!" Ellia said, making sure she was loud enough so they'd hear her. "I've come to claim my place as the head of the Cross Company."

Mr. Darbren chuckled, watching as a few of his men began unloading boxes onto the dock.

"Alright then, bitch, we'll hear what you have to say. C'mon up and we'll talk." He smirked darkly, and Ellia had a sinking feeling in her chest that things weren't going to go as smoothly as she'd hoped.

* * *

After explaining everything Ciel had told her in detail to the men in the room on board the ship, Ellia waited nervously for a response. She'd been careful not to mention Ciel's name or any of the servants, and tried her best to sound in-control and confident in what she'd said. She was also quick to introduce her _fiancee_, Sebastian, bringing up his years of business expertise within England, tying him in with her plans for her company as well as the others'.

Here and there Sebastian added details about the Cross Company's relation to communications and profit, which seemed to help since the men didn't immediately throw her out.

After a few minutes of low-talking and mumbles on the other side of the table, Mr. Darbren looked to the woman and smiled. "Welcome aboard, Miss Cross."

Ellia found his sudden cheer frightening. His smile was that of a hungry wolf's masked in sincerity. The other men at the table in the dim, candle-lit room appeared normal, albeit a bit tired. They didn't necessarily look like nice men, but they weren't giving her murderous stares, either.

"My fiancee Sebastian and I will be running things from now on. So try not to cause us trouble, gentlemen," she said, forcing herself to smile. "Okay?" She ran her left hand through her smooth hair, purposely showing off her beautiful ring.

The men nodded, then left the room to continue unloading. They were only compliant, Ellia knew, because Mr. Darbren had allowed her to take over her father's place as the one leading the main companies within the ring. If he'd said no, she would've been thrown off the ship by either physical force or gunpoint. But even a man with such an evil aura could see the logic in what Ciel had said.

Ellia's taking over of Alexander Cross's company was unavoidable, and the smartest route in order to increase the maximum monetary intake. Her name was keeping the ring alive. Prior to her arrival, the ring was close to shutting down and spreading throughout England into smaller groups. Mr. Darbren didn't tell the woman this, though. The less she knew about his dependance on her, the better.

When the rest of the men left, Henry Darbren sat at the table across from Ellia and Sebastian. He didn't say anything for a while, he only sat there, thinking things over. Ellia gripped her skirt under the table, watching him. Gatlin was sitting in her lap, staring at him with her yellow eyes. Even in the dim light they glowed. And when Henry looked at the animal, she narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth and emitting a low growl.

He stood up. "We'll be leaving again tonight when we're restocked. I have a supplier from the Vahnson Company arriving later on today. The shipment we have now will be sent east, while we make for our next target."

"Where might that be? And how long will it take?" Ellia asked.

"Ireland. And it will take quite a few days just to reach shore. The channel we took to get here is narrow, surrounded by land. It was difficult due to winds. We'll be close to the actual shoreline in...about half a day, if we're quick."

"Why didn't you stop along the coast?" she asked, curious. Her trip to the point of arrival had taken less time than expected, and now she knew why. Halfway through the ride Bard had mentioned stopping short of the intended harbor. Turns out the ship had been much closer than planned. By miles.

"So in order to be this far into England this early...your company, Remascen, left its previous port a few hours before schedule. Am I right?" she asked, remembering that Ciel's source had informed him of the company's travels.

Mr. Darbren smirked. "Yeah, that's right. If you're that skilled in calculating my whereabouts, you'll probably do okay in your father's place. That's not to say I like you, though." He pointed to his nose, and she noticed there were remnants of bruising on the bridge. "I'm still healing from our little encounter last time. I don't know how you pulled it off, getting the better of me like that. But rest assured, little miss, it won't happen again."

He sent a glare at Sebastian, as if to say, "I'll be keeping an eye on you, too." Sebastian, though, only stared at him. As he held the man's gaze, the butler leaned over to the woman next to him and whispered something into her ear. Ellia smiled. Henry's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Your room is down the hall, third on the left from here," the man said, sounding more than a little annoyed. "Get your things and stay there. You two will only be in the way if you're on deck messing around."

Henry then left the room, giving one last glance toward Ellia before exiting. Ellia listened to his footsteps as he crossed the hall and then took the stairs up to the ship's deck to help with unloading the cargo. Then it was just her and her fiancee in the quiet room.

She sighed loudly. "God that was nerve-wracking," she said, relaxing in her chair. "What do you say we take our things to our room?" Sebastian didn't say anything but stood up, taking both bags with him, following Ellia as she walked to the instructed location. Gatlin was at her side, trotting along quickly on the wooden floor.

The room they were to share was moderately sized, and looked like it hadn't been used for a while. There was a queen-sized bed with shelving along the wall, a wardrobe, a connecting bathroom, a spare table beside the wall, a standing mirror, and a large desk.

"I'm guessing this vessel was used frequently by the upper-class at some point," Sebastian said, setting the bags just inside the doorway.

Ellia shrugged. "It's a bit dusty but I brought a few things for cleaning so it's not a problem."

She went over to her bag and retrieved from a side-pocket a blue duster and a small bottle of cleaning liquid, as well as polish. "See?"

Sebastian looked at her skeptically, finding it odd she bothered to bring such things for the assignment.

Noticing his expression, Ellia smiled. "Always be prepared, right?" She began humming to herself and went to work cleaning up the room. Sebastian was about to leave the room when the woman stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk around the ship," he said, knowing she'd buy it. He was used to investigating Ciel's enemies or acquaintances, so it came natural to him to do so without being told.

"Oh, alright. But, we were instructed not to leave – we might get in the way, you know?"

Sebastian stared at her for a moment. "Henry Darbren is not your boss. You think because he threatened you he has power over what you do. Well you, Miss Ellia, are in charge on this ship, as well as every other ship you set foot in. I'll be protecting you on this assignment, so do try not to be such a push-over."

Ellia smiled sheepishly. "Oh, okay. Um, I'll just finish up here, and um, come find you later?"

Sebastian bowed politely in response and left. Gatlin, sitting on the floor next to her owner, meowed. She nuzzled her ankle and purred.

"Right, back to cleaning. This room will sparkle when I'm done with it," she said happily. She was still anxious about how the operation would pan out, but cleaning took her mind off it. She also felt better knowing she was going to be sleeping with Sebastian. Well, _next to_ him, not with him. It was close enough for now.

"Henry... Say, Gatlin, how did Sebastian know Mr. Darbren's first name?" She dusted and cleaned the desk and received a purr from her pet.

"He knew about my parents' business, so...I guess it makes sense he would've researched my father's associates, huh?"

"Meow."

"Well, it doesn't matter, really. What matters is that we're successful, love. I almost can't believe I kept a straight, firm expression for so long back there. Face-to-face with him...I didn't think I'd ever see him again, really. But to be able to talk like that...I do wonder where that strength came from."

Ellia was silent for a few minutes, busy cleaning. Gatlin watched her patiently, having chosen to sit on the bed after the woman re-arranged and fluffed the covers. "Maybe it was because Sebastian was with me. Usually he makes me nervous, but today...I don't know, Gatlin, I just felt stronger when he was there sitting next to me."

The cat meowed happily, seeming to be amused merely watching her owner finish up her cleaning routine.

* * *

"There," she said, putting away her supplies. "Now that everything's fixed up and nice-looking I can go find Sebastian." Ellia smiled and gestured for her cat to come to her. Gatlin jumped off the bed in silence and walked quickly to her owner, jumping into her outstretched arms.

Ellia hugged the white cat and grinned. "You're so cute. I'm really glad Maylene was able to sneak you into my bag for the trip."

Gatlin purred and nuzzled against the woman's chest. "Meow?"

"Oh gosh you're probably starving, huh? I would've brought food had I planned on you coming along. Of course, they probably have some here on the ship somewhere. Hopefully it's not poisoned like most everything else Remascen brought in those crates."

Ellia checked over her appearance in the standing mirror for a moment, then left the room to first, find dinner for Gatlin, and second, locate the handsome butler that was accompanying her.

Walking down the narrow hallway, Ellia couldn't help but feel out of place. She'd never been out to sea before. She was used to the comforts of home, and being on a large ship with mass amounts of boxes of God knows how much illegal products along with more than a dozen rough-looking men...it would take adjusting to, for sure.

As she walked, Ellia heard the faint, far away sounds of the men on deck, moving about to unload. By the lack of constant noise, she guessed they were nearly finished, and that whoever the pick-up men were, they'd already gotten most of their share to distribute.

"It's scary to think about what they might be planning with all of that stuff," Ellia thought aloud, speaking quietly. "I don't think any of it is in the general market, though I wouldn't doubt it's being sold underground."

Gatlin's only reply was a soft "meow" and a long, intrigued stare up into the woman's green eyes.

Ellia looked down at her pet and smiled, her expression beaming the love she had for her last remaining family member. Gatlin was more than just a cat. She was her best friend and companion, loving, intelligent, and always nice to have around. She didn't cause trouble, was never a flight risk, and obeyed commands when necessary. She was-

"Perfectly adorable, that's what you are, darling," Ellia said happily, hugging the animal closer to her. Gatlin emitted a small, quiet "mew" and settled into a comfortable spot in the woman's arms.

Ellia giggled and continued on her way down the hall, trying to find the kitchen. The ship was large, so there was bound to be a decently-sized and stocked kitchen.

After a few more minutes of wandering, Ellia found the room she was looking for. The kitchen was primarily built of different kinds of wood, but it looked nice enough. She placed Gatlin on the floor and got to work.

The raven-haired woman searched the cabinets for food, and ended up finding some salted fish stored away. She then found a small bowl and knife, cut the fish into small pieces, and placed them on the dish. Gatlin began eating only seconds after her dinner was placed on the floor.

Ellia smiled, watching her, and waited for the animal to finish what was in the bowl.

* * *

"Meow." Gatlin settled back into her owner's arms on the way out of the room. Ellia, after putting the things she'd used in the sink area, left the room, wanting to find her escort/bodyguard wherever he was on the ship.

"We'll probably be departing soon," Ellia said, wondering if she was the type to get sea-sick. Then it hit her. The floor, that is. She'd fallen so fast she hadn't had time to realize she'd tripped, and Gatlin had sprung from her hold in an instant, now on the floor beside her. The cat's tail swayed as she watched her.

Ellia took in a breath and looked around, kneeling with her black dress spread around her. "Ugh. What did I trip over?" She rubbed her palms and wrists, which had taken the brunt of the force from the fall. Her knees would no doubt be bruised, as well. She spotted a loose board next to her and sighed. "Guess I should've been more careful in my steps," Ellia said, moving to get up.

But a hand in front of her halted her movement. She looked up and saw it was Mr. Darbren. "It's a little too early in the evening for you to be on your knees just yet, Miss Cross," he said, sneering down at her.

Ellia could feel the embarrassing remark go straight to her face. "W-what?"

"You're blushing, Ellia. I might actually consider that cute if I didn't hate you so much."

Ellia stared at him for a moment, then hesitantly took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Her hand lingered in his, though she only realized it once he spoke again.

"You impressed me earlier, though. Speaking that way to my men, I didn't think you had it in you." He watched her for a minute, looking her up and down. Ellia pulled her hand away, choosing not to respond, and glanced around for Gatlin, keeping herself from meeting his lustful gaze. To her dismay, her beloved pet was no where in sight.

"If you're looking for that cat, it ran back that way," he said, gesturing with his thumb to the length of hallway behind him. "That thing has a habit of abandoning you."

Ellia managed to calm herself and look him in the eyes. Those bright blue, beautifully delicate yet steely eyes...

"She's not a thing. She's my friend, and a wonderful cat," she defended. Then the statement "She's a better pet than you are a man," slipped past her lips before she could stop it.

Henry's eyes seemed to darken at the woman's words. "You think so, do you?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, then slammed her back hard against the wall to his right. Boxing her in front of him with his hands on both sides of her on the wall, he moved as close to her as he could without actually touching her, which by the look on her face was rather frightening.

"I regret we didn't get properly acquainted last time. For now there's nothing I can do to fix that. But regardless of your status here, this is still, in reality, MY ship. You can't speak as you please like your father did. If you do, there will be consequences you'll have to face. And I'll make sure your fiancee isn't there to bail you out."

"D-don't involve him," Ellia said, nervously clenching the skirt in front of her. Peripherally she could see this man's hands on either side of her placed against the wall, trapping her, making her feel claustrophobic somehow even though she didn't have such a fear.

"Don't involve him, Ellia? Oh, it's not me you have to blame for that." He quickly grabbed her wrist and held her left hand up before the both of them, making sure she looked at it. "It" as in the ruby ring she was wearing, the beautiful gem Sebastian had bought for her.

"You were the one that brought him here," he reminded, seeing a small blush rise on her young face once again.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly. "You had planned to torture me before, so what is it now? Why are you-"

"Oh, I'm keeping that in mind," he purred. "But your arrival here, it's allowed our companies to progress with planning and shipments. You're a powerful ally right now, Miss Cross, and I'd be a fool to screw that up. But sooner or later I'll get my way and take over your company. That was my original plan, you see. After your parents were out of the picture, things were going well. But you had to go and _live_, Ellia. Make no mistake, you're at the top of my hit list...in more ways than one."

A shiver went up her spine as she felt his index finger gently trace her jawline. Ellia met his eyes and her stomach flipped - from both fear and attraction. His other hand snaked around her waist to pull her closer, bringing them into contact, and the way he was looking at her lips-

"Stop it," she said, pushing against his chest with her hands. "I won't betray Sebastian."

"In the end you don't really have a choice," he said, his blue eyes narrowing. He smirked and leaned down to steal a kiss, but she pushed him back more aggressively this time, succeeding in breaking from his contact altogether. The fear she was feeling was evident by her expression, though. "I said stop," she repeated, quieter this time.

Henry stared down at her for a moment or two, feeling anger rise in him. Who was this pathetic wench to tell him what to do? She clearly didn't know who she was dealing with. Their previous fight had been one of luck. But she was on his territory now, surrounded by men of his own company.

"You've got a lot of nerve, bitch," he snarled, raising his hand back in the air. Ellia immediately flinched away, bringing her crossed arms up in front of her to shield herself from the impending strike. She would've run, but her body didn't want to move.

She saw his hand brought down towards her and shut her eyes, turning away. But the slap (or punch – Henry didn't seem the type to distinguish between the two when dealing with women) never came. She heard something that sounded like fabric and turned, opening her eyes to see what had happened. Standing beside her was Sebastian, holding Mr. Darbren's wrist in a death-grip, and next to the butler's feet was Gatlin, staring up at the man being restrained.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Henry asked angrily, trying to pull his arm away.

Sebastian smirked but avoided the question. "I suggest you keep your filthy hands off Ellia," he said, sounding calm but deadly. The green-eyed woman next to him smiled to herself, happy he'd shown up and even happier he was now defending her.

"And if I don't?" Mr. Darbren challenged, glaring at the man. He then tried to pull his arm away, but the action only made the demon grip his wrist tighter. A sharp pain shot up his arm and across his collarbone. He narrowed his eyes in both anger and pain.

Sebastian was silent, his red eyes gleaming with something dark and powerful. Suddenly he released the man's wrist, grabbed his shirt, and threw him backwards with immense force. Henry collided with the wall and gasped from the impact, sinking down to his knees. He quickly stood though, bracing himself for a fight. And that was when he realized where the bitch's fiancee had come from.

The cat. Ellia's cat had run off, he thought to abandon her. But she had done the exact opposite. The stupid animal had gone and fetched help for the woman. He shot a look of contempt at the feline, though Gatlin didn't seem offended. She merely stared at him, as if knowing he couldn't lay a finger on her at the moment.

"Sebastian," Ellia greeted with a smile, eyes beaming appreciation at him. The demon looked indifferent now, though. Not angry, happy, or proud...nothing.

"I think it best you go to bed early, Ellia. You have much to do tomorrow," the butler pointed out. Ellia nodded. "Kay. C'mon Gatlin." She held her arms out and the cat jumped up, nestling herself comfortably in the woman's warm embrace. Ellia began walking, her fiancee following behind her, but before she'd gotten very far she stopped.

She turned to look at Henry, who was smoothing out the fabric of his suit. "Good_night_, Mr. Darbren," she said, her voice holding a rather venomous edge. The man sneered but didn't say anything. He knew he would've gotten his way if Sebastian hadn't shown up. Without that man by her side, she was nothing. He'd almost had her, too. She would've said no numerous times, of course, but her physical strength level was pitiable. Oh how he would've made her _suffer._

_Next time_, he thought, watching her as she turned and left him, walking down the hall and around the corner to her room. _Next time, you'll be mine, bitch. And that nuisance you call a pet, she'll get hers, too. _

As he composed himself for his planned trip into town and began walking down the hall, Henry Darbren failed to notice the lingering look of bitter animosity the butler was sending his way. It would've made any man shrink back in fear.

"Sebastian?" Ellia called, noticing her escort had stopped following her and was standing near the corner. "Is something wrong?"

The man turned and went to her, displaying his usual stoic expression. "No, Miss Ellia."

The woman smiled and hesitated in continuing on her way to the room. "Um, thanks...for what you did."

The butler bowed politely. "It wasn't a problem, Miss Ellia. Protecting you is what I was ordered to do."

She laughed lightly. "Well I'm glad you're here." She paused, looking up at him, her solid gaze unwavering. "Really."

The man smirked, sensing her sudden shift in attitude. "Are you hungry?"

Ellia snapped her eyes away from his and straightened her posture a bit. "Uh...hungry? I guess...why?" She wondered what made him ruin the moment for her. She was completely content staring into those deep, red eyes, taking in the man's perfection. Then he had to go and mention _eating_ of all things.

Truth be told she wasn't overly hungry in the food sense. Her body, though, felt starved and in need of something...absolutely ravishing.

"Would you like me to make you dinner? It's just about that time, anyway," he said.

Ellia shrugged. "If it's not too much trouble..."

Sebastian smiled politely, though it looked forced to her, and only replied with, "Of course." He turned on his heel and left for the kitchen.

Ellia watched him until he was out of sight, sighing once he was gone. She walked through the door behind her, closed it, and set Gatlin down on the floor. "Thanks for getting him to help me," she said, looking happily down at the animal.

Gatlin's tail flicked to one side. "Meoooow." The cat's eyes seemed full of joy to Ellia somehow.

"Well then, tonight should be fun," she said, taking off her work-dress. She set a few of her things inside the recently-cleaned wardrobe and put her other accessories on the adjacent table. Standing in front of the mirror, she shed the rest of her usual uniform and dressed in a small green nightgown. It was made of a silk-like material, and had a flower pattern embroidered on the side leading to the edge of the skirt. It was comfortable but showed off a good deal of her smooth, nearly flawless skin, as well. Her figure was average, nothing overly exaggerated, but even the simple, thin gown she was wearing made her look...better.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning the face the cat. Gatlin jumped up onto the bed and sat down at the end. "Meow." Her yellow eyes scanned over the woman, but after that she was quiet, her tail swaying contently.

"I think it looks cute, too." Ellia giggled, looking at her reflection once more. Then she heard faint footsteps down the hall. Quickly, she put her previously worn clothes away to be washed some other time, and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. She pet Gatlin and looked up when the door was opened and closed.

For a second Sebastian seemed surprised she'd changed, but he didn't say anything about it. "I figured you didn't want to wait long to eat, so I prepared a simple vegetable salad and some tea." He brought the dish and teacup over to her, setting them both on the nightstand beside the bed.

Ellia looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." The butler bowed, but didn't say anything in response. Not that she expected him to have much to discuss at the moment.

Sebastian's gaze lingered on her for a bit, even as she reached over to take her plate. It was only after she took a bite of salad that he looked away and walked around to the other side of the bed.

Ellia felt movement behind her and realized he was sitting on the bed as well, now. She decided, while eating, to strike up a conversation.

"Have you ever been out on a ship like this before?" she asked, then took a bite. She drank a bit of tea as she waited for an answer.

"A few times," was his only reply. He didn't seem very interested in the topic.

Ellia took another bite of salad after a moment or two, thinking. "Do you like traveling?"

"It's necessary, traveling a lot, while serving the Young Master. But I don't mind it." This time, he seemed a bit brighter at the mention of his Master. Ellia refrained from smiling.

"I never really traveled much as a child. This will be my first big trip." She took another bite and swallowed. "What about...your favorite place to visit?"

"I don't have a favorite," he said simply. Ellia sighed inaudibly, then took another sip of tea. She sat as she was for a long while, taking the time to finish her salad. She set the empty dish on the nightstand and drank the rest of the tea. After placing the cup next to the dish, and reached down and pet her cat once more, thinking of a more interesting topic that the man sitting behind her in silence might actually want to talk about. He'd been quiet for a while, too, so she guessed he was just in thought.

"Um...have you ever been married?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't consider the question rude.

The butler didn't answer at first, but after a few heart-pounding moments on Ellia's part, he finally said, "No."

The raven-haired woman found this surprising. He was so attractive, so strong, and yet...he hadn't been wed? How was that possible?

She was too afraid to turn around, fearful of what his expression might be. Was he mad that she asked? Had she brought up painful memories for him? His tone didn't sound different, but that meant little to nothing. His short reply implied something bad...or maybe he was just happy being single? But that wasn't fair for other women, especially herself. These thoughts in mind, Ellia remained sitting facing the desk along the wall, her back to the handsome man sitting on the other side of the bed.

Gatlin remained by her side, giving no clues or signals as to what the butler was doing or how he was reacting. He sounded the same as usual, though, so she gathered her courage and asked the question she decided would be the last one, since it would probably embarrass either Sebastian or herself in some way.

"Have you ever...well, liked anyone?" She didn't want to use the word "love." It tended to kill conversations when talking to men...at least in her experience.

Silence. He didn't say anything. Each second that passed caused Ellia's heart to pound harder. Then she heard and felt movement behind her, and before she could turn around to see what he was doing, a low, deep voice spoke into her ear, causing a pleasant chill to pass through her body.

Sebastian whispered silkily, "What do you think, Miss Ellia?"

* * *

**Author's Note.**  
I apologize for this chapter being submitted a bit late! I'd only just started writing it when my college classes started up. I spend a consecutive 13 hours there! Can you believe it? So yeah, I've been busy with work for a few days. I spent most of my time at home this evening to finish this chapter quickly for y'all. I also tried to make it a bit longer than normal to make up for the wait. Hope y'all like it!

**To the reviewers~**

**To Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune: **Thanks! ^^ Regarding the websites you mentioned, I've despised Quizilla since the N took it over a couple years back, and Deviant Art has a high appreciation for pictures, but very little for writings. If I ever find a site I like that I can post a path-fic on, I'll look into it and consider completing one during my breaks during college.  
**To ImmaEatCHUU:** Thanks so very much! I'm not a perfect writer, but I'm glad you think so highly of the story. =D I did indeed check out the link you posted, and I found it very interesting. I hadn't thought of researching the servant hierarchy before. So very cool. ^^ Also, yes, the ring was a lot. A thought came to mind about how much Ciel would pay him, considering all he really wants is the boy's soul...well, he's perfect at his tasks as a butler, so he probably has a high salary anyway. =P I will try to update regularly, as well, though college keeps me busy for half the week. I have no intention of quitting the story, though, so it'll just be a while between updates sometimes. Thanks for reviewing. =]  
**To IrreplaceableLove:** Thanks! Ha ha, I think my high capacity for creativity is just compensating for my lack of skill with numbers. Words and numbers are opposites, and with me that scale is definitely not balanced out. =P Also, I'm happy you're liking the story so much that you keep returning to read it, as a few other reviewers have done. It means a lot. =D  
**To Orion The Arch Angel:** Yeah people tend to hate Mary-Sues. I think even their creators grow to hate them...once they realize what plot-twisting creatures they really are. The comical sues are tolerable, though. They make me laugh. =D And yes I do love writing their scenes together. The "relationship" wouldn't be very interesting if nothing fun happened. As for Gatlin...she can be evil at times, yes, but she's by far the best animal character I've written about. And that's saying something because I have on file a story I wrote this past year about mythical wolves. Wolves. o.o

**As always, reviews are loved! And thanks for the continued Story Alert and Fave Story list adds. I appreciate those, too (you all know who you are).**


	9. Hearts

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Ellia's face slowly faded to an embarrassing pink, and at that moment she wished she hadn't asked her demonic room-mate about his love interests.

"Um...well, I think nearly everyone has had feelings for another at some point in time," she said shyly, frozen in place. Gatlin was sitting beside her, tail swaying, glancing with interest between the two individuals on the bed.

"Then what about you, Ellia?" Sebastian asked, snaking his arm around her stomach to pull her against him. The woman then saw his legs beside her own, and felt his warm chest on her back. If they had been standing, it would've been roughly the equivalent of an intimate, close hug from behind. The way he was holding her, speaking softly to her, she felt like she was in a sweet, much-needed daze of affection.

"W-what?" she asked, clearly distracted. The feeling of his body fitted against her own, the deep, somehow calming tone of his voice...she'd managed to forget what the man had said only moments before.

"Do you-" he paused to placed his free hand on her exposed right thigh, moving it up slowly as he finished, "-like anyone, Miss Ellia?" He moved beneath her skirt then, toying with and gently tugging on the black, silky material of the woman's underwear. It was made of intricate lace, he noticed, being able to tell even with his usual gloves on. The demon thought it better not to let her feel the warmth of his hands just yet, though - it was more fun to delay her pleasure.

Feeling with growing anticipation the goings-on within her green nightgown, Ellia couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I do, actually." She leaned back further, wanting to be even closer to the man. But Sebastian seemed content where he was, sitting behind her, speaking softly, teasing her body with contact which made her both happy because he was paying attention to her and bothered because she wanted even more.

There was a moment when neither of them said anything, during which Ellia's mind went blank. She wasn't really thinking anything so much as feeling. But then she heard footsteps down the hall and instantly her heart sped up. "Sebastian, do you hear-"

Interrupted by sudden movement, Ellia was pulled backwards away from the edge of the bed before she knew what had happened, now lying on her back on the soft covers. Sebastian was straddling her, hands on either side of her head, staring down intensely into her surprised green eyes. Ellia took a moment to figure out how she'd gotten into her current position, and came to the conclusion that the man above her was a lot faster than she gave him credit for. God, could he stop bullets, too?

Not knowing what to say, Ellia glanced both left and right, searching for her cat. Gatlin was no longer sitting at the end of the bed, but rather on the table across the room, watching the door intently. The woman looked quizzically at the animal, wondering not only when she'd moved, but why she was staring.

"Someone's out in the hall," Ellia whispered, now looking at the door, too. Sebastian raised his hand from the bed and used his index finger to gently turn the woman's face (and focus) back to him, meeting her inquiring gaze intensely.

"You seem more interested in the man out there than by me. Am I to take it you've lost interest, Miss Ellia?" he asked, playing with a lock of her dark hair with his free hand, the other on the bed holding the weight of his upper body with seemingly no effort.

Ellia had, having been distracted by the sound of footsteps drawing closer, momentarily forgotten the position she was in. Almost instantly she became shy once again, avoiding eye contact even with him so close to her...and practically on top of her. She chose instead to stare at the ceiling.

"No, that's not true," she replied, suddenly feeling guilty. She didn't want this man to think she didn't care about him! Sure, he was still in this deal for the mission aspect, the fact it was an order...but how would she prove herself worth otherwise if she made it seem like he wasn't worth her attention?

"I actually really li-" Her confession was interrupted by a kiss she hadn't seen coming, too preoccupied with NOT looking at the man. The butler's lips met hers, Ellia's eyes slowly closed, and for a very long three seconds she was in sweet bliss. Then the door opened.

Instantly Ellia's eyes shot open. She hadn't forgotten about the mystery person outside, but she hadn't assumed he'd be entering their room, either.

Sebastian, though, didn't seem surprised at all. He slowly, almost gracefully, pulled his face away from hers, purposely pausing to leave the ghosting sensation of shallow breath of the woman's lips. Ellia had stopped breathing for the moment, though, and managed only to stare at him, watching as his now-emotionless gaze left her and was redirected at the intruder in the room. This act, too, he carried out very slowly, as if in silent rage. Ellia knew he wasn't angry...but the man standing in the doorway didn't.

"Did you need something?" Sebastian asked sternly, giving the blond across the room a hard stare. Ellia tilted her head back just enough to get a good, though upside-down, view of the man. She recognized him as Jon, one of Henry's partners in crime that she'd seen earlier on deck beside the man, also dressed up.

"Uh, yeah." He hesitated, clearly finding the situation awkward. "Henry, er, Mr. Darbren, wanted you to know that we're leaving port. Miss Cross, he also requested you attend the meeting tomorrow morning about our plans for Ireland."

"That doesn't sound very urgent," Ellia said. "Did he tell you to let me know as soon as possible? Is it that important?" It was clear to the blond by her tone that his timing was horrible.

Jon shrugged. "Not necessarily, Miss Cross. But to be honest I think he's just trying to provoke you, sending me here so late when you and your fiancee are obviously...busy."

Ellia forced a smile. "Please leave us, then. And thank you for the update." She waited.

Jon took the not-so-subtle hint and quickly grabbed the door handle to leave. He stopped for a moment, only then noticing the white cat that was sitting stone still on the table nearby, watching him with bright yellow eyes. Eyes that didn't blink – eyes that stared.

Feeling a bit unnerved by the animal's strange behavior, Jon left swiftly, pulling the door closed behind him, making sure not to let it shut too loudly. Walking down the hall, the image of the woman on the bed remained on his mind. It was frowned upon for women to bare so much skin, and was forbidden in public, even during private social gatherings. Dresses, as well as sleeping attire, were usually _very_ modest...

Jon only mumbled to himself on his way back to Henry's office. He had no intention of telling his boss what he saw, choosing instead to keep it to himself. He had no doubt in his mind that if he told the brunette any details about the couple's foreplay, he'd take it out not only on Ellia but the rest of the crew working for him. When Mr. Darbren hit the breaking point of rage, he could be a very frightening man. Jon knew this firsthand, having served his hot-tempered leader for several years in the trafficking business. He understood very well, as Henry was the man who had, in a flair of anger, shot and killed Jon's former friend, Daniel. Needless to say he was upset about it at the time, still was deep down, but the trafficking ring afforded him a great deal of money. So much, in fact, that he could overlook his friend's murder and even readily accept the authority of a _woman_ on the ship.

It helped that she was pretty. A little young for him, but pretty, he'd admit. Jon chuckled to himself, shaking his head, remembering the deadly calm yet expectant look that Sebastian had given him when he walked into the room, halting their activities instantly. It resembled the look a third wheel was given after either deliberately or accidentally killing the mood in some way. "Lucky son of a bitch."

* * *

The door closed. Ellia inhaled deeply, then sighed, gathering her thoughts. "Henry sent him here just to bother us," she said, sounding annoyed. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, then his expression softened. "Don't blame yourself for that man's jealousy, Miss Ellia." He brought his right hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth, setting it aside on the covers. He placed his hand to the woman's cheek and moved it in slow, soothing circles, watching as her previous apologetic countenance faded to a more calm, relaxed one. Ellia placed her hand on his, stopping his movements but also sending him a gentle smile.

She didn't say anything, though, for nothing needed to be explained. What she was feeling for the man on top of her was completely visible to him by the look in her eyes, the slight curve of her lips, the somehow complaisant posture of her small, lithe form...

"You are worthy of jealousy, though," he purred. "You have qualities that most human men would cherish." He smirked when he saw her face redden at the compliment.

"R-really?" she said, almost whispering. Inwardly she found it odd he used the term "human" to describe men in general. But, if he had a higher sense of self-importance compared to the rest of the male population, she didn't care. This man in particular was extremely attractive, intelligent, strong, enticing...and could make her feel equally as desirable just by the way he looked at her with those stunning red eyes.

"Yes, Miss Ellia," he replied, and gently kissed her, moving back a mere inch or two afterwards to gaze at her. The woman looked like she couldn't be happier...well, unless he was doing her. It was clear that was what she wanted, anyway. If her expression didn't show it, her body certainly did. Over the elapsed few minutes he'd had her beneath him, she'd spread her legs further, exposing more skin and black lace. It was an invitation. It was subtle, as she hadn't said anything to motion him to claim her, but...any demon who'd dealt with women before would know the signals when he saw them.

Ellia's were like neon signs. How she'd stayed a virgin so long without getting herself into trouble...it was hard to imagine. "Are you like this with all men?" Sebastian asked, speaking in a hushed tone near her lips.

Ellia turned away from him timidly and smiled faintly. "N-no. Just you."

"You've never...offered yourself to anyone? Your previous boyfriends?" the butler asked, moving away from her so she'd turn back to him. Even now, he noticed she was still being shy when he got too close.

Ellia slowly turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "No, I haven't. I um...wanted to wait...you know...so it would be special." She smiled nervously, as if saying she wanted to save herself made her undesirable.

Sebastian smirked, and Ellia would've sworn she saw some kind of..._evil_ gleam in his eyes. His red irises scanned over her body for a few seconds, looking her up and down as she looked to him expectantly. "Would you consider this special, Ellia?" he whispered silkily.

_God, those eyes!_ Ellia felt like she was being sized-up by a predator, being loomed over moments before she'd be torn apart. But she liked the feeling. Not because it felt dangerous, but because this man emanated a sense of confidence and power she'd never felt before. It was exciting.

"Y-yes," she whispered, so quiet she barely heard herself. At the utterance of the word, her heart-rate doubled. She knew what she'd just agreed to, and it made her both happy and scared.

Sebastian's expression then displayed what Ellia could only think to describe as "demonic lust." Without a word of warning he grabbed the fabric of the green nightgown at her sides and slowly pulled it up and over her head, revealing her black lingerie. For a moment he wondered where she'd acquired it, then remembered Maylene having mentioned "going shopping for a friend," which he assumed meant Ellia when she was still in recovery days previous.

He dropped the nightgown on the floor beside the bed, not taking his eyes off her for even a moment. Ellia watched him with an attentive gaze, seeming to take in every movement he made. He slowly moved down towards her, finally relaxing his body so he was no longer above her but actually on top of her. Her eyes lit up only briefly, which the demon knew meant she enjoyed the feeling. His body against hers, in all of his strength and power...she was already excited and he was still in uniform.

Ellia smiled at him and grabbed his shoulders with her hands, gently bringing him closer for a kiss, but she felt something else on the bed to her right and instantly stopped. Their face inches apart once again, the two of them turned to see a white cat, fur raised, standing beside them. Her yellow eyes were staring at them both, her teeth bared as she hissed angrily.

"Gatlin?" Ellia said, confused. "What's wrong?" There was an edge in her voice as she spoke, making it obvious that she didn't want to be interrupted. Not now, not when she was so close to sleeping with the man she'd been having so many dreams about since meeting him.

"I do believe she wants us to stop, Miss Ellia," Sebastian suggested. He turned his eyes back to her and saw the hint of disappointment in her features.

Ellia, her breathing now shallow, could only sigh. Without an answer, the cat hissed again, then meowed fiercely at her owner.

"I don't want to stop," Ellia said quietly, looking at the man with pleading eyes. Gatlin hissed again and took a step forward, moving closer to her as if in warning.

Sebastian smirked at her response and sat up. "Forgive me, Miss Ellia. As much as I'd like to continue, your cat will only interfere. For what reason, I don't know. But we can finish this...another time."

Ellia's heart sank. Why would Gatlin do this to her? What reason could there possibly be?

"Sebastian, I-" Ellia paused when she felt something strange. The strange feeling was located in her stomach, and very rapidly it transformed into intense nausea. She pulled her legs out from beneath the man and sprung off the bed, barely missing in hitting the cat, and sprinted into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, and Sebastian only shook his head as the sounds of sea-sickness made their way through the wooden door.

Gatlin was almost instantly calm, and looked to the butler with her usual posture. She was once again as happy a cat as she always was, and said to the man, somehow pleasantly, "Meow."

Sebastian put his glove back on and pet the cat between the ears. Gatlin was smarter than he'd given her credit for. It was unnatural. "Gatlin," he said, speaking softer than normal. Sebastian adored cats, and they were one of few living beings he could speak easily around. A second of those few beings was Ciel...to an extent. "You're different, aren't you?" he said, eying the animal appreciatively. He glanced at the bathroom door and smirked. "Just like her."

Ellia then emerged from the bathroom, looking more than a little embarrassed. Not because she was wearing nothing but lingerie, but because she'd found out during the worst possible and most awkward time that she was horribly sea-sick. Great.

A small smile crossed her face, though, when she witnessed the kind expression on Sebastian's face as he gazed down at Gatlin. He looked like he'd just finished speaking, which made Ellia curious.

"Sebastian? What is it?" she asked, walking over to him. She stopped at the side of the bed, choosing not to pick up her beloved pet and greet her with a hug like she normally did.

The butler pulled tighter the gloves on his hands. "Nothing at all, Miss Ellia," he replied, already back to his usual stoic self.

* * *

The meeting the next morning was uncomfortable to say the least. Ellia was ill the entire time, and it didn't make her feel better when one of the men snickered at her. Because there were over a dozen men in the dim room, though, she could never pinpoint who it was.

"So the harbor we're aimed for is here," Ellia clarified, pointing to a spot on the map that was displayed on the table for all to see. "Who's meeting us there?"

"There are a few men in the Cross Company already in the city waiting for us. They'll be there along with twenty or so men from Crystveil," Mr. Darbren explained.

"Crystveil?" Ellia asked. "Who are they?"

"Suppliers. They'll give us what we need for our next shipment. They also tell us about our buyers from time to time. Most of the deals go down in the underground, so normal people aren't exposed to...the things we sell. We sell a good deal of toxins, but Ireland's buyers wanted drugs, so that's what we've got in the cargo hold right now."

Ellia's eyes narrowed. "Then what is Crystveil supplying us with in Ireland?"

"The same thing Vahnson gave us. More drugs. Hallucinogens, mostly."

"Do we know where these companies are located?" Ellia asked.

Henry picked up one of the spare sheets of paper from the table. "Here." He handed it to her, not bothering to be polite about it.

Ellia took the paper and looked it over. Her eyes widened. The report she was looking at had a massive list of buyers, sellers, and distributors. Each listed what was sold, where it was sold and bought, and who was in charge of distributing it. There were cities listed beside each name and company.

"Is this everyone in our ring?" the woman asked.

A few of the men chuckled on the other side of the table. "No," Henry said. "They're only about...one seventh of who we're allied with, Miss Cross." He smirked darkly. "Does that bother you?"

Ellia shook her head, trying to keep herself calm and composed. "N-no."

She glanced at Sebastian, who was sitting beside her. The thought of there being so many companies involved...it was extremely intimidating. The butler only looked at her, though, as if he had no plans to back her up in this discussion. She was on her own.

"Mr. Darbren...is there a major supplier you keep in touch with? These companies can't possibly be involved with our major buyers."

"As a matter of fact, Miss Cross, there is. The company's name is 'Accutane and Associates.' They cater to most of my demands for what shipments need to be done, and give me whatever I ask. As to where they get it, I believe they have workers who personally gather supplies. Without them we'd have a bit of trouble making our weekly salary."

"How much does Remascen make per week?" Ellia asked.

Henry's lips curved into a wicked smile. "How much was that ring he bought you?"

"That's none of your business," Ellia said defensively.

"Oh, so it was pretty costly, huh? Well whatever the price was, I can guarantee we make at least four times as much in weekly profit."

Ellia gasped. "What? That's insane," she said, shocked.

The other men in the room seemed amused at her reaction. A few chuckled, and many were smiling, trying to hold back laughter.

"Think of all the men working for our allied companies. They make equally as much as we do. That should not surprise you, considering we travel across entire countries. It also shouldn't come as a shock that we have many expenses, as well. We are possibly the largest trafficking business in the world right now. Be proud you're part of what your father helped create, Ellia."

The raven-haired woman sighed. She didn't feel proud at all. She felt more scared now than she had before. Now she understood why taking down the ring was so important to Ciel...it was so extremely powerful and far-reaching...it was frightening just thinking about its potential if it were to expand any more.

"Mr. Darbren...when will we be reaching Ireland?"

"In a few days. Why?" He sounded suspicious.

"Well it's just...I don't feel very well." She put a hand on her stomach, gripping the fabric of her blue dress tightly. An intense wave of nausea was starting to hit her for the third time since the start of the meeting.

Henry bared his wolf-like smile and stood. "C'mon. I'll take you to a bathroom down the hall." He motioned for her to stand as well. Ellia didn't hesitate, as she felt like she was going to throw up any moment. She set Gatlin on Sebastian's lap and rushed over to the brunette. He took her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The men in the room all turned to Sebastian. All was quiet for several moments. The butler only watched them, petting Gatlin. Then one of them spoke up.

"She's pretty hot," a blond man in his early twenties stated. "I'm sure all you fellas agree with me?"

The men in the room responded with laughter. "It's too bad Henry's got dibs on her," another man stated.

To this Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question. A third worker responded quickly. "Oh, well, you know, you've got first rights to her, obviously, but...in case you, say...die, well then...Henry has already claimed her...in such an event...which probably won't happen." The man's nervous rambling ceased when Sebastian stopped staring at him.

Gatlin meowed loudly, swinging her tail contently as she sat on the man's lap. It was as if she was enjoying the conversation even though she didn't understand it.

"So, uh, Sebastian," a man with spiky brown hair asked, "How is she?"

The butler smirked. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. How is she in bed?" The man seemed only to be asking the question on behalf of the other men in the room, all of which were paying close attention to the man in black.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Sebastian said, though sounding unsure of his answer.

The workers looked disappointed. The only feline in the room meowed loudly. Sebastian smiled knowingly.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But if you tell Ellia...I'll kill you," he said threateningly. His cold tone of voice told the men he was serious.

"Sure thing," a man named Charles answered. "That'd probably bring us all trouble, considering she's technically in charge of everything...and she's a female. We know how women get." He shook his head and few other men nodded in agreement, some mumbling.

"Ellia is pure," he said, almost as if it were an endearing quality. "An innocent virgin." He purposely used the wording to mess with the others, provoking their masculine minds.

There was silence at first, and then came comments like, "Are you serious?"

"So you haven't fucked her yet? Why the hell not?"

"She's _your_ woman, Sebastian. Take her like a man."

"Why have you waited so long? You two are getting married, aren't ya?"

"A virgin? Henry would enjoy that, I bet."

"If you don't claim her someone else will."

"That's hot."

And so it was that Sebastian gained a certain amount of respect from the other men on board the ship. Because he hadn't "claimed his woman" yet, he explained he was respecting her wishes in waiting until she felt ready. This was a lie, but it was a sensitive, considerate-sounding lie, so it made him look better to the others. After talking with them for a while in the woman's absence, Sebastian discovered that most of the men feared Mr. Darbren as far as his plans for the future of the ring went. He learned of Henry's past ambitions, and even past relationships. Turns out he'd been married. Twice. Both of his wives had died of...unknown causes.

* * *

"You didn't really have to accompany me," Ellia said, her voice sounding choked. She was kneeling over the toilet in a state of agony, not knowing whether she was going to throw up again or if her stomach was too empty to send her esophagus anything more.

To her statement the brunette didn't answer. Mr. Darbren was kneeling beside her, holding her jet black hair behind her so it wouldn't be in the way. When it seemed she had stopped and was calm again, he rubbed her back soothingly. Needless to say it put the woman on edge. She wasn't sure if he was trying to trick her into a false sense of security or if he was actually being sincere.

"Feeling better?" he asked, watching her as she regained her composure, sitting up straight and trying to breathe normally. Ellia nodded weakly. "Yes, a little. I've never been out to sea before. It's really strange to feel so sick like this."

Henry removed his hand from her back and placed it on her shoulder. "The first voyage is usually the hardest. There's a chance you'll get used to it with time. And if not...well, you're in for one hell of a ride."

Ellia smiled. "I suppose. Thank you, though, for bringing me here. Halfway down the hall I didn't think I was going to make it."

"Like I said, Ellia, this is still my ship. And since you're bringing in continued revenue, I do have to try to keep you well. Your death wouldn't benefit me just yet. I don't have all my pieces on the board at the moment. Before you came here you were as good as dead to me. But since you're a part of the ring now, it's vital I keep you around."

Ellia wasn't sure which way to take the man's words. "Um...okay."

She stood up and went to the sink, washing her hands, rinsing out her mouth thoroughly and splashing cool, refreshing water on her heated face. She dried her face with a small towel and sighed. "I think I'll be okay for a while. So we can go back to-"

Ellia froze when she felt the man behind her, suddenly extremely close. "Mr. Darbren, what are you-"

"What do you see in him?" he asked, placing his hands beside her on the sink counter. He brought himself closer, the only thing between them now being the fabric of Ellia's dress. She could feel her body, particularly the lower region, growing warm from his presence, and she hated herself for it.

"What are you t-talking about?" she said nervously, her hands against the cool counter-top for support. Henry spoke again from beside her, his tone a somehow pleasant growl.

"Sebastian. Why do you like him so much?" he asked, sounding a bit angry. Either that or impatient. She guessed it was a little of both.

"He, um...well, he's handsome, smart, strong, and reliable, too, I guess," she said, trying hard and failing to calm her body down. Her reaction to him was killing her. She didn't like this man at all, not in the way she liked Sebastian. And yet him being so close to her, speaking so callously...it turned her on. "He makes me feel safe," she finished quietly, trying to keep her mind on the butler and not her enemy.

"Is that so? Well, Ellia, do you feel safe right _now_?" he asked smoothly, bringing himself closer, if that was possible, adding the pressure of his weight and height against her. Henry was a well-built man of twenty three...making women feel small and insignificant in his presence was something he excelled at – he'd been doing it for years.

He could feel Ellia's body tense up at his action, and smiled in response. "Well?"

"N-not really, no," she said weakly. "What do you want f-from me?" Her heart began to race. She was starting to wish she'd taken Gatlin with her instead of leaving the animal with Sebastian.

Henry moved back a little and grabbed her shoulders roughly, turning her around to face him. Though she was already flustered enough he moved back to his former position, leaving no space between them. The only thing saving the woman from having a hormonal-induced heat stroke was the thickness of her dress. It a strange way, it protected her. Modern styles like the blue one she was wearing were hard to remove quickly and were somewhat heavy. In short, it completely barred total body contact, which otherwise would've driven Ellia up the wall.

"I want _you_," he finally replied, moving his hands up from her shoulders to cup her fear-filled face. Her eyes met his, the piercing blue seeming to transfix her for a moment. "Henry, I...I don't understand...what would you gain from sleeping with me?" she asked.

"Your wordage of sex is rather modest, Ellia. Maybe that's what that man likes about you. Your delicate manner...it's interesting." Mr. Darbren then watched her for a moment, sliding one hand down to her waist while using the other to run his thumb gently over her lips. His blue eyes never left hers, and she seemed entranced by them. The fear in her expression faded away to nothing but a blush.

"As to what I would gain from you..." He never finished the sentence, opting instead to steal a kiss. It was a light peck, since he didn't feel like exploring her mouth with her being sick as she was. He kissed her again on the cheek, then left a trail of slow, sweet kisses to her neck. Ellia only sighed inaudibly, still seeming to be in an emotional daze. He then moved aside the fabric of the dress from her shoulder, and noticed immediately that there was a scar from where he'd stabbed her.

He smirked at this and kissed it. This action, however, was what snapped the woman awake, as the skin on her shoulder was still extremely sensitive, and not in the pleasurable way. Ellia blinked and instantly her hands went to his chest, pushing against the gray suit he was wearing. It no longer surprised her that he dressed up so often, since he traveled so much anyway and clearly had the extra money.

"Stop," she said, beginning to feel dizzy. Mr. Darbren smirked, taking hold of her wrists and removing her hands from him. He pushed her back, keeping her where she was. "And if I don't? You can't fight me in your condition."

"Then m-move," Ellia stuttered, trying to get her hands free. The man wouldn't budge, though. He noticed her face was going pale but it didn't register to him that she might've been getting sick again.

"Please just move," she said more urgently, pulling harder. Henry sneered, his grip tightening, clearly displeased with the tone of voice she was using. "Why the hell would I listen to-"

And that's where Henry Darbren's inquiry ended, interrupted by the sound of the woman throwing up on his chest and stomach, completely ruining his outfit. His eyes went from the mess quickly traveling downward on his clothes to the woman standing before him looking scared again. He only stared at her, stone-faced, for once at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, taking in a ragged breath. Henry released her hands and instantly she moved to kneel over the toilet in case her stomach decided to send her another gift. It sent three.

Henry felt both anger and disgust, though he knew she couldn't help being sick as she was. However, he refused to hold back her hair a second time, not after her act of ruining his new suit. Accidental or not, it had cost him a few pretty Pounds, and Ellia would have to suffer by herself with no supportive hand on her back while she regained her composure.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. Return to the meeting when you're done here," Mr. Darbren instructed, and left the room. Ellia turned to see him leave, watching as he shut the door behind him without another word.

She sighed. "Stupid ocean."

* * *

As Ellia approached the meeting room door, she thought she heard laughter. But she dismissed it when she turned the knob and was shown a deathly quiet group of men avoiding eye contact with her. Sebastian greeted her with a glance; Gatlin with a joyful meow.

"Where's Henry?" one of the men asked.

"He, um...had things he had to attend to," Ellia said, walking over to her place at the table and taking a seat. She cleared her throat.

"Feeling better?" the butler asked, watching her.

Ellia showed him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, I am. Now, back to Ireland and our meeting with my company's men. This list here says they'll be at the docks in late afternoon on Friday..."

* * *

After the meeting, Ellia was, naturally, allowed to go about her day as she wanted. Henry didn't like the idea of a woman aimlessly wandering his ship, though the green-eyed teen had no intention of doing so. She felt sick to her stomach and went straight to her room. Half of it was the nausea from being sea-sick, and the other half was shame and anger.

She felt like such an idiot, getting caught up in Mr. Darbren's alluring presence. She hated him, was scared of him, and didn't really like dealing with him in any sense, yet her body still burned when he put the moves on her.

As she entered the room she set Gatlin on the floor and headed straight for the bed, collapsing on it. She turned on her side and curled up, not feeling the need to do anything. Or move.

Sebastian had followed her in and shut the door. He stood beside the cat, looking at the woman questioningly. "Miss Ellia, what happened?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, covering her eyes with her arm so he wouldn't see her expression. This was meaningless, though, because the demon already knew how she worked and could tell something had happened with Henry.

"What did he do to you?" the demon asked, approaching the bed. "I assumed if there was cause for alarm you would've taken me instead of allowing that man to guide you. Was I mistaken?"

Ellia couldn't ignore his voice and gave in to conversation. She shook her head. "No." She turned over, laying on her back now, and looked up at him, arms at her sides. "He didn't hurt me or anything...but he kinda sorta tried to seduce me, and it...kinda sorta started to work, and I feel really horrible about it because, well, I hate that guy. A lot. He captured and tried to kill me, after all."

Sebastian actually smiled in humor and sat down beside her on the bed. "You are a young woman, Ellia. You can't control how your body reacts to stimuli. For example, if I were to move over and on top of you right now and kiss you more passionately than any human man could, I'm fairly sure you wouldn't stop me from having my way with you."

Ellia felt a deep red tint rise on her face. Sebastian smirked. "The same goes for the fact you are blushing due to what I said and what you're now imagining. You can't control it."

Ellia couldn't help but laugh. "You're just messing with me to make me feel better aren't you?"

"That depends, Miss Ellia. Is it working?"

The woman smiled and sat up. "Yeah...thank you. Um, just, please don't think I'm turning my back on you. I'm really not."

The demon picked up her left hand, holding it gently in his own, displaying the ruby ring. "I know that, Ellia. Keep this with you, and we'll have nothing to worry about."

Ellia grinned. "Of course! It's so beautiful, I wouldn't _dream_ of misplacing it. But what does that have to do with proving my loyalty to you?"

Sebastian kissed the top of her hand. "As my fiancee on this assignment, you don't really have anything you need to prove to me, Miss Ellia."

Ellia smiled on the outside but inwardly she was disagreeing. _That's where you're wrong, Sebastian_, she thought, feeling fiery determination within her. _This is only an operation for you. But I will prove otherwise. I'll prove I'm worth more than that. Just you wait._

"By the way," Sebastian said, gently releasing her hand. "A few of the men on board mentioned a small vacation being taken during our stop in Ireland. If it would be to your liking, we can participate in the festivities."

"So it'll be like a party?" she said, sounding excited. "Can we really go? I mean, is that okay to do during our assignment?"

"Yes. Young Master instructed us to play the role of a couple. Celebrating with the company fits right in to what we're supposed to be doing."

The green-eyed woman beamed with joy. "I can't wait!" Gatlin jumped up onto the bed from the floor, having wandered over during their conversation. She nuzzled the woman's wrist and purred. Ellia picked up the animal and hugged her happily, earning a small "mew" from her beloved pet.

"A party Gatlin! Doesn't that sound like fun?" The cat meowed in reply. "I do hope they have wine."

* * *

**Author Notes. **  
I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for y'all. It's been a while since my last update, and I feel like I owe you guys, the readers, something. So instead of just putting together a quick chapter, I included some cute scenes and worked until 3 am to finish it properly. And the end of this chapter probably will leave people wondering, "What's gonna happen at the party in Ireland?" You'll find out. =D  
Oh and concerning common utility conveniences...I didn't exactly read up on Victorian-Era water closets, so yeah if a few things are a bit off or maybe too modern...just roll with it. =D

**To the reviewers:**

**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki: **Your reviews are always interesting to read. =] Regarding lemons, if they happen they happen, but I don't have a solid outline written for when I'd actually write it out. I don't write smut just to write it so that more people will read it. It's not my style. I think if a story's good enough it doesn't need the unnecessary lemon scene. If you're reading an M-rated romance chances are you at least have an idea of what lemons consist of. Therefore, I don't feel any obligation to write one unless it would really add to the plot. That's just my opinion of course. Probably stems from all the horribly-written romance scenes I've read over the years...seriously. Sometimes I wonder if people even proofread what they type. Moving on, thank you so much for your support. =D I'm happy you're liking the ElliaxSebastian relationship going on.  
**To chitsuki-chan: **Thanks so much! ^^ As for Ellia and Gatlin, you'll have to wait to find out. Of course, I've never been one to favor tragic endings.  
**To Creature Enchained:** I appreciate the specific adjective review. ^^ Regarding Henry...well, he's the antagonist for a reason. =P  
**To ImmaEatCHUU: **I'm glad you think his characterization is accurate. ^^ I've been trying to keep him in character the whole story, so I'm happy someone thinks I'm successful. Even in this chapter...it may seem as though he's being more considerate than usual, but anyone who's been following along knows that isn't exactly true. And yes, evil can be good. =] Updating is a bit of a hassle because of all the work for my college classes, but as I've said before, I have no plans to quit the story. It'll just take me a bit longer to get the chapters out.

**As always, reviews are loved – loved as much as Henry likes to bother Ellia. And that's a lot. **


	10. Change of Plans

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Change of Plans**

**

* * *

**

The mind works in strange ways. Ways one may not realize until the worst time. Ellia's realization came in the form of a dream. She had dreamed that Henry, upon reaching his goals within the ring, finally decided to kill her. This was no surprise. But in her dream, during their encounter, Sebastian had saved her from death. He'd taken a bullet for her, and had died. In her arms. Smiling.

Before Henry could finish his intended target, Ellia awoke. Tears in her eyes and heart racing, she laid still in bed for what seemed like ages, feeling horrible. She finally looked over and noticed there was no one next to her. Her handsome (fake) fiancee had wandered off somewhere.

Ellia knew he'd been in the room before she'd fallen asleep, but after that she supposed he could've left without her knowing. "Maybe I was talking in my sleep and it bothered him," she said worriedly. The woman looked down at the foot of the bed and saw yellow eyes gazing at her through the thick darkness.

"Here," she called softly. The cat rose from her place and walked across the black covers to her owner. Ellia scooped her up into a hug and sighed. "I had the most awful dream, love. Sebastian saved me from that terrible man, Henry, but he died because of it. He died because of me. What if something happens while we're out here, with these men? I've only been on this ship for a few days and already I have an enemy that wants me dead at a time of his choosing. What if I have even more enemies that I don't even know about? I can't expect Sebastian to protect me from everyone...he might get hurt."

Gatlin offered a quiet "meow" in reply, staring up at the teary-eyed teen, seemingly emotionless yet attentive to her words.

"So what if I do get him to fall for me somehow? What then? He'll return my feelings and then it'll be even worse if something bad happens to him. If he likes me, he'll probably feel even more obligated to protect me. Not because of Ciel's orders, but because he actually cares."

Ellia hugged the animal tighter and took in a deep breath. "It's not right for me to distract him like that, Gatlin. I'll be the cause if he's hurt. This whole time I've been totally focused on my feelings, not the assignment. His performance of the role of my fiancee is solid because he's not distracted. I, on the other hand, am distracted by him...I've been so nervous around the other men. It's not acceptable for the leader of such a significant trafficking business."

Ellia was then quiet in contemplation for a while, sitting in the dark, staring into nothing. Gatlin nudged her arm and she looked down with a sad smile.

"Ciel instructed us the play the part as a couple and to not fail this operation. I think it'll be better if both of us dedicate our time and effort into the assignment and information-gathering...not each other. Encouraging from him anything more than that behind closed doors is-"

Gatlin interrupted the woman with a fierce, deep snarl. She then hissed and leaped from her arms, landing before her on the bed. The animal turned around and stood staring angrily, white fur raised in the darkness.

Ellia's eyes were wide with surprise. "Gatlin, what's wrong with you?" she asked, whispering.

The cat stayed where she was, unwavering. It was scary, how suddenly upset she'd gotten.

"Did you not like what I was saying, darling?" she inquired. The animal ceased her loud protests, instead emitting a low-pitch growl deep in her throat.

"I mean, I know it was a dream, but I-"

Suddenly the door to the room opened. Sebastian walked in, silent. When he saw his traveling companion sitting up in bed, he approached her, speaking only when he was standing in front of her beside the bed.

"Did I wake you, Miss Ellia?" he asked softly.

The woman shook her head, though she doubted he saw it with how dark the room was. "No, you didn't. I just...had a nightmare."

"Oh?" By his tone of voice, she guessed he was interested. "What happened, Miss Ellia?"

"You died," she said flatly, looking back down at her cat. Gatlin was silent now, watching not Ellia anymore but rather the butler beside her.

"How did I die, exactly?" he asked in the same tone.

Ellia looked back up at him. "You took a bullet for me," she said, sounding sad now. "Mr. Darbren was the shooter."

Sebastian smirked, though the woman below him couldn't see it. "I see. Well, Miss Ellia, you have nothing to worry about. It was only a dream."

The raven-haired woman shook her head. "I know, but...if you were to get hurt, I would-"

"Ellia," he interrupted sharply, his voice deeper suddenly, more dangerous. "Do not dwell on it. It will only distract you. Young Master would be very displeased if your attention was drawn away from our assignment by a mere fabrication of your mind."

The woman didn't reply for a few moments, her heart beating a bit faster from the tone he was using. It was intimidating yet...sexy. Though she was somewhat afraid to speak, she gathered her courage to tell him her concerns. It was only logical to get her thoughts out into the open.

"I don't want to be a distraction to you," she admitted. "I don't want you to get hurt because you're too preoccupied with...us."

With her words Ellia felt heat rise on her face so she turned away, staring off into the dark void beyond where her cat was sitting.

Without warning Sebastian took hold of her chin with his index finger and thumb, turning her to face him. She realized he was only inches away, leaning down so he was eye-level with her.

"Miss Ellia. You are not a distraction to me in the slightest. You have no real cause to fear for my safety. I am here to protect you, you are not here to do so for me."

Ellia's eyes widened, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Him being so close to her now, she'd lost the courage to say anything against his argument. That and, he was right.

"If you are worried about yourself becoming distracted, I doubt it will be an issue. Thus far your act as company leader has been convincing. The other men appear to value your input and contribution, and we've gathered a good amount of intelligence. We still have a ways to go, but...you're free to pursue other interests outside of this assignment as long as you continue what you've been doing. The only thing that could interfere with what we're trying to accomplish is if you let yourself become burdened by unnecessary things. One such thing would be nightmares, Miss Ellia. Is that clear?"

Ellia nodded slightly and he released her, stepping back and standing straight.

"Sebastian, can I...count you as an interest worth pursuing?" she asked quietly.

An amused "Hm" was his only reply, until he turned to leave the room. Ellia followed the sound and was about to speak when the man said something.

"Oh and Ellia...It should calm your heart to know that it would take more than a single bullet to kill me." He opened the door and smiled in the dark, then left, closing the door behind him with barely a sound.

Ellia Cross sat in mild confusion, thinking over all that he'd said. She was "free to pursue other interests," huh?

"I guess that means he doesn't mind that I like him," Ellia thought aloud. "Since I know he knows by now. And he also thinks I've been doing a good job with being the company leader."

The cat across from her meowed in agreement.

"Maybe me being nervous is just a mental thing? I mean, I might not be the most outgoing person but I must be doing well if Sebastian said I was. He has no reason to lie to me."

There was a pause, and then she spoke again. "I guess there really isn't anything to worry over, is there? He killed those three men before that had been chasing me, back when I first met him. Or rather, when he met me. If he can handle something like that...then maybe we'll be okay?"

"Meow."

Ellia smiled. "You already knew that, though, didn't you? It's strange, how you can doubt yourself and your ambitions so much, and then someone you care about comes along and tells you otherwise...and suddenly you realize just how wrong you were. But...it's nice. Now I know I won't have to avoid him for the sake of the operation. Things can continue like normal."

"Meoooow."

"He even said that I wasn't a distraction to him at all," she said happily, then paused, thinking over what she'd just said.

"Wait. I don't distract him? At all? I don't know whether to feel relieved or insulted."

Gatlin walked over to the woman and purred, nuzzling her hand affectionately.

She sighed. "Aw, you're right, love. Things will work out regardless. I'm going to work to become more confident as company leader...but I don't have to give up Sebastian to do it." Ellia smiled happily and hugged Gatlin tightly. "To create emotional calm from worry and fear so easily...my savior is really an amazing man, isn't he?"

To this Gatlin responded by snuggling closer to the woman, voicing a gentle "mew" of joy.

* * *

With Ellia's heart unchained by her previous feelings of guilt, she was free to take in the sights and atmosphere of the port along Ireland's coast with extreme joy. This joy she expressed in constant smiling that the crew found amusing. The woman carried her cat around as she wandered streets and shops freely. Being in charge of things, she could do as she pleased, though she seemed either content with or oblivious to the fact that she made herself stick out horribly among the natives of the town.

It had taken several days to reach their destination, but Henry's ship had made it safe and sound. The cargo was to be unloaded immediately, and so while the Cross company's men unpacked, Ellia walked off to waste her free time with Gatlin looking at dresses and getting to know where the shops and taverns were.

Henry Darbren had left the ship at the same time as she had, though Ellia knew not where he was now. It scared her a little, not knowing where the man was in this town. Wandering the same streets she was. Maybe even watching her, making sure she didn't do anything suspicious. Ellia had no connections to Ireland besides through her company's men, though. She didn't know them except by name, so as far as association went, she was on a short vacation with work.

The dark-haired woman had just exited a shop when she saw the ship's "captain" waiting outside for her, standing there with his arms crossed. She cursed in her head. "You," was his only greeting.

"What?" Ellia replied just as rudely. Gatlin, safe in her arms, gazed at the man.

"I just got word from an associate of mine that seventeen of our allied companies are merging their shipment plans with ours."

Ellia stared blankly. "Okay."

Henry sighed. "Do you know what that means for us?"

"Ease in shipping supplies," she said, hiding well with her tone the fact she was guessing.

"Right. Your leadership of Cross helped that deal along. I mentioned your name and almost instantly my associates here agreed to contact a few friends of friends. Basically, they'll be doing half of our work for us. We'll make the same amount of money off half the trades, because of the distribution of profits."

"Who decided that? The distribution, I mean."

"I did. Why? Do you have a problem with that, bitch?" he snarled, daring her to oppose him.

Ellia smiled. "No, not at all."

There was silence for a moment, then Henry said, "You know what this means for you."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm guessing this deal you made...was to benefit Remascen. Am I right?"

"Exactly. In short, you won't be on board with my men quite as long as you had planned. But that's not the end of it, see. I plan to merge each and every one of our allies into Remascen. One giant company will be more productive than working around the agendas of many smaller ones."

"Won't that be difficult for you to handle on your own? Managing all those people, controlling when shipments are made, received, where ships go, what suppliers to accept from, which customers to deny-"

"You clearly can't see the big picture. None of that will be impossible, as you're making it out to be," he said seriously, eying her.

"For a man with your abilities and lack thereof, I think it would pose a challenge," Ellia said casually, watching him. Anger lit up his eyes, but Henry remained calm on the outside.

"Let's make this clear, you little bitch," he hissed, stepping closer to her so passers-by wouldn't hear. "The only reason I let you in on our company and its activities is because I needed you to reach my own personal goals within this company. Once I've met those goals, I'll have no need for you. You, Ellia, are the one who initiated change in the alliance of the ring. Trafficking had slowed in the later years of your father's management. Our allies had prepared to shut down and disperse upon his death, giving to each boss his own right to choose where and when to sell without depending on the ring. This was our only option to remain in business in the underground."

"Why did progress slow when my father was still working with you?" she asked, a bit quieter now, analyzing his expression as he spoke to her, debating whether or not he intended to cause her harm based on her responses.

"He was beginning to draw back from the ring. We all assumed it was because of family issues, and so I had my men run out and take care of the entire deal in one night. It would've been flawless had you not somehow escaped." He narrowed his eyes at her angrily. "You never did answer my question from before, by the way."

"About how I escaped? I guess...I run fast? When you're scared your body can do amazing things due to the adrenaline fueling your actions. With such frightening and strong men behind me, I guess I was really sprinting for it without realizing."

She saw the man considering her logical answer, then added, "I'm sure if you'd been there I could've ran a marathon."

Mr. Darbren seemed puzzled as to how to take her words: as an insult or a compliment. He only replied flatly with, "Mhm."

Ellia thought to ask the man something, but Gatlin meowed loudly in hunger, and the question easily slipped her mind. "Oh, I have to feed her. I'll, um...see you later."

Henry silently watched her walk past him toward the docked ship. The men had swiftly finished unpacking and distributing the cargo into safe buildings, awaiting further transport. What was to be kept in Ireland, more than half the shipment, was placed in the hands of eager underground customers and sellers, all of whom were recorded in the agreement made by Henry and his company shortly after arriving in Ireland.

Before she got too far, Mr. Darbren stopped the woman. "One more thing."

Ellia turned quickly and looked at him expectantly, also warily in case he tried something.

"The deal I proposed for complete merging of the ring can't be set in stone until your name is on the papers."

She smiled. "I understand. I'll make time to attend to it...after the celebration." With a spring in her step she walked off happily, looking forward to the party with the rest of the crew.

Henry only glared at the blue-clad woman, his thought of comfort being that it wouldn't be long before her existence wasn't necessary. Agreements would be finalized, and the ring would belong to him by forfeit of leadership through the Cross heir's death.

And because of the fine print Henry had been careful to include in the proposal for complete merging of all allied companies, it didn't matter in the slightest that Ellia had a fiancee that would've by default taken over her place.

Instead, Henry Darbren would be signed into rightful rule with moderate haste. Ellia had unknowingly agreed to sign her own death warrant.

* * *

Ellia did know, though. Which is why instead of finding food for Gatlin, she sought out Sebastian first, rushing through the halls of the ship until she found him seemingly wandering alone.

"This is awful!" she exclaimed worriedly. She had explained the whole story to the butler, though not once did he change expressions. He didn't even seem surprised, which made Ellia wonder if her fears were unfounded. They were standing in their room on the ship with the door closed. Gatlin was sitting beside the door, listening intently for people walking by.

"Not necessarily, Miss Ellia. This will only make our job easier. And we'll be able to leave before schedule."

"How?" she asked, clearly confused. "He plans to kill me when he's finished merging the companies! He'll do worse things, I'm sure, if I don't sign the agreements, so I have no choice."

"You can make an agreement of your own," Sebastian said seriously, "though you may not like the work involved."

Ellia's heart skipped at his words and somehow she felt as though her time in Ireland wasn't going to be all fun and games. She still had to deal with Henry in some way, shape, or form.

She sighed, forcing herself to accept the fact that the man was a recurring annoyance. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

The tavern was loud. And crowded. The drinks cost triple what they should have. But the people still left in the building after 10 pm were too drunk to care.

10 pm would probably seem early for some customers to leave. But thanks to Henry's rowdy crew, many left before the tavern's frequent business hours ended. This was good news for Ellia, who already felt horrible due to the amount of wine she'd ingested.

Well, she'd thought it was wine. On at least five occasions crew members had swapped drinks merely by not paying enough attention. Ellia had had more than her share of beer and whiskey. She felt incredibly nauseous and was glad Sebastian was nearby to help her if she needed him to.

The demon, though, had not taken a single drink. He was content with water. For some reason, though, the men of the crew didn't bother him about it. Ellia gathered that they had a good opinion of him, but she couldn't fathom why. Unless they were gay. In which case she could totally understand because of how good-looking he was.

As the night wore on, though, she saw less and less of the butler. He kept leaving then returning at random times, staying gone for such extended periods that she forgot he'd even been in the room at all.

Though surrounded by various men laughing and having a roaring time, Sebastian approached the young woman sitting at the table beside them. "Miss Ellia," he spoke, so serious that it made the girl's smile fade a bit.

"Yeah?" she asked, louder than she'd intended. Her view of the room spun whenever she moved too quickly, so she grabbed the man's arm and focused on just staying still.

"When do you plan to speak to Henry? You must negotiate with him as we had planned earlier. Sometime tonight would be most convenient." His voice was no-nonsense but the significance of the situation was lost to Ellia, who was back to smiling at him.

"Right now?" she asked, then gestured to the men sitting at the table behind her. "We were just about to play poker." She giggled. "You should play with us, Sebastian. There's a rather fun spin on it."

"I'll pass, Miss Ellia. And yes, you should probably speak to him right now. He's in his room on the ship mapping out our next trip and finishing plans for the shipment we're taking back to eastern Europe."

Ellia sighed. "Oh, fine. But when I'm done, can I come back? I don't want to miss poker."

Sebastian replied with "Sure," even though he knew she most likely wouldn't be returning unless the captain felt generous.

He pulled her to her feet and the woman swayed a bit. She took in a breath and steadied herself, looking around at the men at the table. "I'll be back in a bit, guys. Stuff to do. Don't start the game without me, got it?" She laughed then, and the crew joined her. "Okay," was the general answer, though the men were more focused on the conversations they were having amongst themselves while drinking.

Sebastian guided the woman to the ship, making sure she didn't trip by keeping a hold on her arm and shoulder.

"Do you remember what you have to do?" the demon asked, standing with her at the ramp.

Ellia straightened out her dress and turned to look at him, strangely serious considering how much alcohol was in her system. She wasn't a solemn drunk by any means. Her previous smile was gone now, though, because she knew she had to try to seem relatively aware for the talking she had to do.

"Y-yeah, I remember. I r-really don't want to, though," she said.

The demon didn't show her any sympathy. "It's for the assignment, and the good of the people affected by this business. Remember you must get the list from him. Do not forget."

"I won't. Leave it to me." She pulled away from him and stepped onto the ramp. Almost instantly she lost her footing and fell back. The butler caught her though and helped her to stand again. Ellia let out a nervous laugh and continued on her way. Though her steps were painfully awkward, she made her way onto the ship and it was quiet once again by the dock.

Sebastian only stared at the vessel for a moment before turning to keep an eye on other things in the town.

* * *

_Knock knock. _

Ellia lightly tapped the door to Henry's room with her knuckles. "Who is it?" was the demanding reply she got from the other side.

"It's me," she said too cheerfully, and waited for him to answer. It took a moment or two of waiting but Henry opened the door. He looked down at her suspiciously, appearing stressed about something.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"I want to talk about your plans for the ring," she said, feigning assertiveness.

Henry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, he stepped aside and opened the door further, letting the young woman in.

Once they were sitting at a table in the room, Ellia sat in silence, watching the captain across from her. He didn't appear happy to see her, though in her current state she wasn't about to question why. She also failed to notice the slew of papers and maps that were scattered around the room and most heavily concentrated on a desk along the wall.

"Again, I'm asking what is it you came here for. You're not exactly doing much talking," he said impatiently, crossing his arms as he stared at her.

"I have an agreement," she finally said. "I-it's for your company. Remascen is...getting the better half of the deal, and we both know it. I've decided I'll only sign the papers if you give me one thing."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that right? Well, bitch, what is it?"

"Your company record. Everything pertaining to Remascen and the ring. I want all of it."

"Why the hell would you have need for our record? Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to use it."

"Not me, but perhaps Sebastian. I love him dearly, and if anything were to happen to me, I would want him to carry on the Cross name for his own company, in whatever fashion he desires."

"So in the event you die, your wish is to have him start his own company in your name?" Henry confirmed, looking at her with a surprised, almost unbelieving expression. "Isn't that selfish? What if he doesn't want to get involved in the underground?"

"He knows all about what my parents were involved in. He isn't opposed to it, Mr. Darbren. And...perhaps he could even be an ally of yours someday."

"Ha!" Henry laughed loudly at her statement. "You're either stupid or cunning to think that man would join his company with mine for the sole purpose of profit."

Ellia smiled. "You wouldn't have known this, but he got engaged to me for my value in this ring. He can profit from me being a part of it. My family's name was well-known where he lived, and when he heard the daughter, heir of the company and the ring, was single, well...it wasn't difficult easing into a relationship with him. He'd take any chance he could get to profit from this situation."

"For a man who doesn't put significance on his fiancee's future, he sure bought you a fancy ring," Henry said, watching her.

"My parents' savings from being involved with you are...more than enough to keep him around. But if I know him as well as I believe I do, he'll come to you and your men for more. Just don't tell him that, okay?"

Henry smirked. "I won't say a word. You, on the other hand, are rather talkative tonight. You went out drinking with my crew, didn't you?"

Ellia then noticed that indeed she had been talking a lot. And sprinkled a few lies into her proposed agreement. With a small smile she realized she could come up with some pretty convincing arguments when she was drunk.

"Does that anger you?" she asked, leaning forward with her hands placed at the edge of the table.

Henry sighed. "No. What does anger me is the fact you came in here assuming I'd just agree to whatever you said despite it being dangerous to me. Why would I give you Remascen's record if your fiancee could just use it against us in the future of his own company?"

Ellia kept from smiling. This was part of the plan Sebastian had mentioned. Ellia was to bargain for Henry's company's information first, and when he denied her she would lower the deal to only the records of everyone else in the ring. No longer threatened personally by the woman's death, he would agree to her terms, more than likely.

Well, the butler had been right in his reasoning.

"That's fine with me, if it's the others," he said, clearly having no regard for the consequences the other allied companies might face. "To lose a few pawns for the sake of business isn't a concern. If they don't benefit me after the merge, I'll have no need for them."

Ellia let her smile shine through. "Good. Then we have a deal?"

Henry stood up from his seat and made his way over to the woman, choosing to stand behind her. He stood there for a moment, taking a lock of her dark hair and playing with it. Ellia froze, worried she'd done something to make him disagree with her.

But that couldn't be! She'd said everything Sebastian had told her to say, and hadn't left anything out. It should've been obvious to Henry that he was getting the good end of the bargain. She prayed he didn't realize, though, that she was getting the even better end.

"What do I get in return?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. He released her hair and stepped to her side, waiting for answer. His hand he anchored to her shoulder in a tight, almost painful grasp.

"I told you I'd sign the agreement and merger papers," she said, turning her head just slightly to look up at him through her bangs.

"That's not enough," he said, staring down at her. "You'd be an idiot to think I don't see your share of this being better than mine. If you want to be so greedy as to pass your benefits onto your fiancee even after your death, then I should get something out of it, too. It's only fair."

"You're the last person who should argue in favor of fairness," Ellia said, keeping her tone even. The fact this man was asking more from her after all he'd taken, it would've sickened her were she aware enough to have such a feeling.

"And you're the last person who should be trying to resist me," he growled, taking his hand away from her shoulder and instead taking hold of her left hand, which she'd had on her lap. He brought her hand closer to view the ring she was wearing, pulling her body upwards in the process. Ellia winced from the sudden jerk, and had to brace herself against the table to keep from somehow pulling a muscle.

"What do you want?" the woman asked.

Henry's blue eyes met hers and very quickly he pulled her towards him. Ellia nearly flew out of the chair, and it fell over sideways with a somehow muffled sound. Before she knew what had happened she was shoved backward against the table and greeted with Henry shattering her personal space bubble with a fierce kiss.

What surprised her, though, was not the kiss, but the fact that it didn't scare her, didn't make her angry, nothing. She felt nothing. Well, emotionally she felt nothing. Physically she could feel his lips and the other parts of himself he was holding against her.

When he moved away from her a moment later, Ellia only stared. Henry looked angry, somehow, though she hadn't really provoked him. "You're due for the suffering you evaded last time."

"You plan to make me suffer by sleeping with me?" Ellia asked. She cracked a smile, and a second later she was laughing. Hard. Almost too hard since there was nothing the man found funny. When her laughing died down Henry sneered. "What is it?"

"You don't seem the type to have a sense of humor," Ellia said, breathing in and regaining her composure. Henry leaned into her and whispered coldly, "I'm not."

There was a moment of silence, and in that moment Ellia's heart sank. "What are you _really_ going to do?" she asked.

Henry smiled darkly. "If you're lucky, you'll be too wasted to remember."

"What would be your point in all this, then?" she asked, quieter this time.

Henry seemed to think over her inquiry, then stepped away from her. "I'm sure you'll answer your own question when you actually have the time to stop and consider it. For now, though," he pulled a concealed dagger from his side pocket, "try not to scream _too_ loudly."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**  
Sorry this chapter is so late! I've been working on creating a new original story. Fan-fiction is fun, yes, but having a story all your own presents its own amusement and challenges. I've noticed the recent lack of reviews and in response to it am thinking it is because the update wasn't as quick as expected? Well, I hope this chapter will suffice for a while. Thank you to those that continue coming back for more. I really appreciate your opinions. =]

**To the reviewers:**

**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki:** Thank you. ^^ Your reviews make me smile.  
**To ImmaEatCHUU: **Thanks so much. =] I have tried to make it twist and turn to make it bit more interesting than the standard this-and-that-happened drama. I'd say Ellia is lucky, to an extent. And I like long chapters, too. They make the overall reading of a story worth-while.  
**To Orion The Arch Angel:** Yeah college isn't exactly a fun park, is it? I've gotten more homework and reading assignments these past couple weeks than I did in two years of high school. Of course, I didn't have to save up money to pay tuition for high school, either. I'm glad you liked the chapter. =] Sometimes I wonder if current chapters measure up to older ones, but then I think that, well, not every part of a story can have Grade-A action or suspense. There's less-exciting events to emphasize the significant things. FF7 fan-fics – the good ones - are full of that, which I totally appreciate.  
**To Lavacake:** I'm sorry the main character's persona displeases you. But I didn't make her fierce and spunky for a reason. Not all women in stories are going to punch a man who insults them or fly into a fit over injustice. I don't like that outline of personality when plot-writing so I try not to use it. But thank you, anyway, for trying out the story.  
**To SWEETSAPPHIRE0:** Your update request was granted. =]

**As always, reviews are loved! And thanks so much to my readers who take time out to read this story, even though it's not what I'd call amazing.** _Merci beaucoup! _


	11. Assumptions

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Assumptions  
**

* * *

Henry's quarters were usually absent of anyone but the man himself once the sun set. He had been alone in his room figuring out his next plan of action for when his crew and the little bitch of a tag-a-long leader left the harbor. This routine was interrupted, though, when the black-haired woman knocked on his door and proposed he gave her the record of his company's and the ring's dealings within their trafficking agreement.

Henry, being the logical person he was, agreed to give Ellia all the information she wanted as long as it didn't pertain to him personally and his own group, Remascen. Ellia had complied to this, but found out too late of her superior's intellect. He knew she was offering him the short end, and he planned to punish her for it. But that punishment never happened.

In fact, he hadn't even had the chance to lay a single mark on her. Why? She wasn't accustomed to so much alcohol. He had no doubt when she entered his room that she had been drinking with his crew. And because the men never really kept track of their glasses and who was drinking what, he would've bet that the young woman had gotten her fancy glass of wine mixed up with his men's harder drinks.

At first she'd composed herself well. Yes, there was no doubt of that. She'd even played along when he'd undressed her as he led her to his bed, seeming almost cheerful due to the beer and whiskey. With a knife constantly close to her vital areas, Ellia didn't oppose him. She watched solemnly as her soon-to-be lover took off his shirt (keeping everything else on to tease her, of course, since she didn't yet deserve to take all of him in just yet. No, he hated her too much to satisfy her eyes so quickly). And just as he had descended on her with the knife for some sadistic foreplay, the woman had offered a small, fatigued smile...and passed out.

Henry, now straddling the unconscious woman with his knife near the strap on her shoulder, found his present situation rather awkward. He almost didn't want to believe it. He glared down at her with angry blue eyes before getting to his feet to stand beside the bed. He threw the knife across the room, where it landed on his desk and tumbled to the floor. With a frustrated sigh he looked over her body, her gentle curves, the way her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths as she slept, the peaceful expression on her face...

He couldn't take her now. As much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to make her suffer, as much as he hated her, Henry wasn't so evil as to claim the bitch in her sleep. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his fingers barely passing over the scar over his right eye as he did so. "God damn it."

At that precise moment, the door to his room was opened rather hastily. "Sir, we have a problem-"

The blond man froze in place when he saw Ellia, and his eyes filled with fear when he saw the way Henry was looking at him.

"Yes we do have a problem, Matt. People seem to think it's okay to walk in here without fucking knocking."

"Sorry, sir," Matt apologized quickly, though his gaze still lingered on the woman on the captain's bed. When Henry saw this, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Quickly he grabbed one of the covers and shielded the young woman from view.

"I bet you are. Now what do you want?" he demanded, happy to see the blond's attention was back to where it was supposed to be.

"A few of your men have started a brawl with the locals at the tavern," Matt explained. "I thought I should let you know so you could...handle it. But if you're busy-"

"I'm not busy," Henry said, not liking the man's tone of voice.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked, seeming to think that his captain had done something to seriously injure the maiden.

"She's fine. She passed out, is all," Henry informed, not taking his eyes off the blond.

"From what?" Matt asked, clearly suspicious.

"Alcohol. She drank too much."

"Then why is she dressed like-"

"She came to spend the night here. But as you could guess we didn't get very far," Henry said bitterly.

"Pardon me, sir, but seeing as how you hate her so much, why wouldn't you wake her and then lay claim to her?"

Henry sighed. "That'd be pointless, Matt. As she is right now, she won't remember anything after our conversation. She was aware enough to bargain with me, but after that she was just following my lead. Because of this, she'll wake up thinking we slept together even if we didn't. After all, that's why she came here."

Matt looked shocked. "She didn't put up any signs of liking you, sir. Why would she-"

"I know that's why she was here. She never planned to bargain merely with words. She planned to give up herself because she knows me. And she knew I wouldn't give her a damn thing unless I got proper payback first."

"Payback for what, sir?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Matt." He saw the blond looking at him then as if there was something else on his mind.

"So letting her think you fucked her even though you didn't is more satisfying than actually waking her up and taking her?" Matt clarified. "I can't say I would've thought you capable of being so-"

"Kind?" Henry finished, his voice telling nothing of the frustration he felt inside. He felt frustration not only because of his ruined night with Ellia, but because his crew tended to peg him for a heartless bastard. Yes, he usually was pretty cold, but that didn't mean he couldn't make exceptions.

"Y-yeah," Matt said, wishing he had kept the thought to himself.

"Truth be told it's more beneficial in the long run to make her go through the psychological torture of knowing she was here with me. She won't be able to look at herself in the mirror the same after she wakes up." Henry offered a dark smile to the man, which Matt accepted readily. It was a sign his captain was back to his usual self – not the somehow caring persona that was so incredibly out of place.

"About that fight, sir, down at the tavern, are you going to take care of it? I'd hate to see the officials called in for something so stupid. But maybe the others will straighten out if you make an appearance."

Henry sighed. "Whatever. Go on ahead of me. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Matt nodded and left quickly, shutting the door behind him. He was glad to be away from the intimidating aura of his boss.

When the door closed, Henry found his shirt and slipped it on, staring down at the sleeping woman as he buttoned it. "I do hate you, Miss Cross. But I think I'd hate ruining that precious, gentle expression even more. It's better you rest for another day of living your short life, since I'll be the one to end it, anyway." He smirked and suppressed the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach at the thought of her death. He didn't know what it was, but it was annoying. Killing her would solve his problems within the ring, and soon he would have complete control. And it would only cost one life.

But hers didn't matter much at all, did it?

* * *

Ellia awoke with a start to the sound of her beloved cat meowing no fewer than three inches from her face. Her green eyes shot open when she realized where she was. Henry's room.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was midnight. Barely an hour had passed since she'd fallen unconscious. And she didn't remember anything she'd done.

Everything about her bargaining, the conversation, she remembered it all. But once Mr. Darbren had drawn that knife, everything became a blur. A haze of worry and fear. But no regret. No, none of that. There wasn't room for regret. And no reason. She did what she had expected she'd have to do in exchange for the information she desired.

Ellia smiled at her cat and sat up, though as soon as she did she was surprised by the way she felt. She was actually somewhat happy. Not because of what she thought she had done only a couple hours earlier, but because with the intelligence she'd acquired about the ring, she was one big step closer to returning home to the mansion with her fake fiancee. With a small spark of worry she brought her left hand up to make sure her ruby ring was still intact. She wasn't about to put it past Henry to destroy it out of spite.

Thankfully, it was still there. She gazed at it, almost forgetting where she was. Then a slight chill came over her and she realized she was wearing nothing more than her favorite lingerie. She'd worn it on the butler's suggestion earlier in the day. With a sigh she dragged herself away from the warm covers and gathered her clothes to dress. All the while, Gatlin watched her carefully, as if making sure she wouldn't injure herself. And if she did, Ellia knew the little creature would sprint like the wind to the nearest source of help, as she always had.

As soon as she was covered in her blue dress, Ellia picked up her cat and left the room. As she carried the animal, she felt a slight ache in her arm. The green-eyed woman dismissed it, though, her first priority being to find Sebastian.

* * *

The butler was exactly where she thought he'd be: at the tavern with everyone else. She was somewhat surprised to see Henry there, as well. Quickly she sought out the butler, and found him near the bar. His expression didn't change when he saw her, though his eyes narrowed only slightly.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, holding a glass of what appeared to be wine.

Ellia shook her head. "We made our agreement, but...something doesn't really feel right."

"If you feel differently, that is to be expected," the demon said. There was no sympathy in his words, though Ellia could not fathom why. Why now was he acting indifferent toward her?

"Well..." She turned and looked across the room, seeing Henry speaking with several men in his crew. The group seemed to be having a good time. She caught part of a conversation about "police being called" but didn't bother asking what that was all about.

"When are we leaving?" Ellia asked, wanting to change the subject.

"That depends," the butler said, scanning over the crowd before turning back to her, "on how much information you were able to obtain."

"I don't think he'll tell me until he finishes his planning. I also have to sign his merger agreements in person. For this I'm sure he'll want his assisting companies present to witness."

Gatlin, still being cradled in the young woman's arms, meowed loudly.

Ellia looked down at the animal and smiled. "I guess you-"

When she didn't finish her sentence, Sebastian turned his attention to the woman. She had a suddenly fatigued expression, one mixed with confusion. "Miss Ellia?"

The raven-haired teen took a step back, holding Gatlin a little tighter in her arms. "Huh?" she asked. She was looking at him, Sebastian knew, but she wasn't really all there. Something was wrong.

"Do you feel ill?" the man asked, watching her carefully. Gently he took the cat from the woman's embrace, though she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she'd stopped paying attention to the other people in the room, too.

"I'm not...sure," she replied, slowly, as if she had to really concentrate on the question. With her arms now free she braced herself on the counter of the bar, holding onto the edge of the cool surface with shaking hands. Her world was beginning to spin, faster and faster with every few seconds that passed.

"This is great," Ellia mumbled sarcastically, laying her head sideways on the bar. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her sudden comment and she could only offer him a weak laugh. "Not only does my body hate me while we're out at sea on that cursed ship, but now it seems the land...the land is out to get me, too."

Gatlin meowed and jumped from the butler's arms, landing gracefully on the bar. She affectionately nuzzled her owner's face and purred.

Ellia smiled. "Hey, Gatlin," she whispered, so softly that she barely heard herself. She opened her mouth to say something but instead lost her grip and balance, falling backwards. Sebastian was quick to catch her, though. He picked her up without a word and carried her out of the tavern, ignoring the looks he was getting from the crew, and especially from Mr. Darbren. Gatlin trotted behind him briskly, keeping her sharp yellow eyes glued to her owner's unconscious form.

* * *

Once again Ellia awoke to the presence of her cat. Gatlin was right in front of her face, perched on the woman's stomach, watching without blinking as her green eyes slowly opened. The room was lit with several candles; she was in her room on the ship.

"Hi, Gatlin," she greeted quietly, still feeling oddly weak. It seemed all the muscles in her body were in pain, aching dully, but not enough to cause her real distress.

The cat purred and nuzzled her cheek, tail swaying in joy. "I'm happy to see you, too," Ellia said, offering a small smile. She reached up to pet the animal but felt a sharp pain in the bend of her arm. She winced, looking down at the area in confusion.

Suddenly Sebastian walked into the room, as if he knew there was need for clarification on something. He made his way over to the bed and stood beside her. For a moment he said nothing. Then from his pocket he pulled a handkerchief. He unrolled it and what was inside made Ellia's eyes widen. "Is that...a syringe?" she asked.

Sebastian glanced at the cat before answering her. "Yes, Miss Ellia. I found it in Mr. Darbren's room. There was still a bit of liquid inside, so I inspected it and concluded it was harmful."

"Harmful how?" Ellia asked, worried. "And how would you test that? There's not exactly a lab of sorts on this ship...or nearby in town, for that matter. Believe me, I know. I was out wandering when that jerk decided to stalk me-"

"Its scent, Miss Ellia, is that of a very potent poison commonly distributed in these parts. Not by your trafficking ring, mind you, but it is nonetheless a common trade."

Ellia only looked to him for answers, feeling as though anything she pieced together would somehow turn out inaccurate. Whatever the poison was, it was making it harder to think straight as time went by.

"It seems Henry decided to inject you with this poison. In a decent dose it is powerful enough to kill, but I suspect that wasn't his aim, or you'd already be dead."

There was a moment of silence, and then the butler finished with, "He wants you to suffer."

Ellia's eyes strained to keep their focus on the demon in front of her, and she suddenly remembered the slight ache she had felt in her arm earlier in the night after awaking from the "arrangement."

Without a word the woman got up from the bed. She was a little shaky and unsure with her steps at first, but the butler didn't rush to her aid. She made it to the adjoining bathroom without falling over and gazed into the mirror. Her face was pale and solemn. Then a sad smile eased its way into her expression, and she stepped back from the mirror. A second later she was leaning against the frame of the doorway, staring at the man across the room.

"You don't want me, do you?" she asked, her voice low and uneven with barely restrained worry.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her inquiry. "Pardon, Miss Ellia?"

"I went to Henry's room, spent a few hours there...and though I don't remember what I did, the fact I did anything at all with him...it makes me undesirable to you, does it not?"

Sebastian only looked at the young woman for a moment, not sure of what to say to her sudden words. He knew that Henry's foremost aim – to make her suffer – was currently manifesting by his indirect act of intrusion in their "relationship." In short, he'd made Ellia feel disloyal and used, and inside she was in agony over whether or not her "fiancee" still wanted her because of what she'd _had_ to do.

Finally he shook his head and forced a smile. The key here was that Ellia didn't know it was forced.

"People do what they feel they must on occasion. It doesn't make them any worse than they already were." This was the man's reply to her awaiting ears.

Ellia slowly tilted her head, trying to comprehend what it was the handsome man meant. She decided it sounded more like acceptance than anything else, so she let it go. She also decided to change the subject, since the stare he was giving her implied the topic of conversation was distasteful.

"Shouldn't I see a doctor?" she asked, a wave of heat suddenly rushing through her body. Her veins felt hot, her eyes stung, and she felt her legs weaken beneath her. Her hands subtly gripped the frame on either side of her.

"You should. But Henry was quick to leave the harbor. After the party in Ireland, he set sail again. We are headed back to England. Apparently he set up a meeting with representatives from the other companies. He's got most of the ring in on his proposed idea. We will be there in a few weeks, on account of Mr. Darbren having to make a few side trips along the shore. Our destination is Cardiff. From there, we will travel by carriage to Oxford."

Ellia placed a cool hand to her heated face and sighed. "How long have I been out? Surely it's been more than a day for all of this to have been arranged without my knowing."

"It's been three days. Gatlin here was beside you the entire time. She didn't eat. I suggest you take her to the kitchen."

Ellia nodded, walking over to the animal with slow steps. She scooped her love into her arms and walked out of the room, trying her best not to seem so weak that she couldn't maneuver around the vessel alone. She really was feeling dreadful, but she didn't want Sebastian to think she couldn't handle herself.

* * *

"I wonder how bad the poison is," Ellia mused, walking down the empty, dim hallway with the white-furred feline snuggled in her arms. "The effects come in waves, or so it feels like. Perhaps it will wear off during our voyage to Cardiff?"

To this Gatlin did not reply, at least not happily. She instead emitted a low, sad-sounding "mew" that would not have been audible had there been anyone else walking in the hallway.

Ellia shook her head slightly and smiled. "We'll get through this, Gatlin. Just have faith."

The cat didn't answer.

* * *

"Good, huh?" Ellia watched the little animal eat quickly the food that had been placed in her bowl. It was high-grade cat food, new to the ship's stock courtesy of the demon with supposedly money-lined pockets. This was a notion created by the crew, due to Sebastian having bought everyone's drinks the night of the party. This wasn't out of kindness, though.

When Ellia had fainted from the previously injected poison, the men had watched her be carried off by the man to her room to rest. This same man was harassed by the awaiting crew and challenged by Henry as to his intentions for the girl. The results of those conversations were lost and forgotten in the drinks that Sebastian had been quick to supply. Why did he do this? Simply to spare himself the trouble of having to deal with the incessant questions and accusations the men were making. They found fun in it, of course, but Sebastian was busy keeping an eye on pretty much everything dealing with the company, and didn't want any distractions. Especially not ones concerning the tainted woman that had been sleeping peacefully on the ship.

It was interesting what the men revealed when they were drunk. The demon knew that the more they talked, the more they let him in on, and the more drinks he would need to offer. They would all forget. They'd forget everything they said. But Sebastian wouldn't.

As Gatlin sat happily on the floor eating her meal, Ellia looked disdainfully at her blue dress. "Ugh. I need to change and get cleaned up. Being asleep for three days straight...I feel-"

"Unclean?" a voice chimed from behind her. She spun around, and was greeted with the knowing smirk of Henry. He was standing beside one of the counters near a doorway, watching her with his arms crossed.

Ellia froze for only a second before her thoughts came back. Ungracefully. "Henry."

The man's eyes darkened at her short reply, to which he countered, "Bitch."

Gatlin looked up at the two and voiced her addition: "Meow?"

In seven unlucky steps the brunette man crossed the kitchen and arrived at the woman's side, taking the sudden closeness as an opportunity to slip an arm around her waist. He held her there for a minute, neither looking at her nor speaking. Ellia's stomach was doing flips as she tried to figure out his aim.

He was staring down at Gatlin. And Gatlin was staring right back. She had been chewing only seconds before, but had now stopped completely any motion. She didn't blink, her ears didn't twitch at the faint goings-on within the rest of the ship. Her tail did not move with joy and satisfied hunger. She was stone still, like an eerie statue with soul-piercing golden eyes. She only stared.

Henry wasn't phased by this, though. He only smirked at the creature. "How long have you had her?" he asked suddenly.

Ellia shifted uncomfortably but answered him quietly. "Since I was a child. My father bought him for the family, though in reality she was solely my cat. She didn't like my parents nearly as much."

Mr. Darbren seemed to find this bit of information interesting, for his blue eyes wandered the room for a moment as he thought.

He adjusted the collar of his white button-up shirt with his free hand, then released her. He ambled over to her other side, taking slow steps, watching her now.

Leaning against the counter to her left, he crossed his arms again. "Does she mean a lot to you, Ellia?"

Ellia glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, but she kept her face to the door, not wanting to confront him directly. She was praying someone would walk in, preferably Sebastian, though anyone would do to make for a distraction to leave. Of course, no one came.

"Y-yes," she said, suspicious of the question. She was beginning to get nervous at the way he was composing himself.

The man displayed a seemingly genuine smile, kind and not at all full of the hate and anger he held for her. But like an iceberg, his expression alluded nothing to what really lurked beneath.

His eyes moved to Gatlin for a long moment before he turned his attention back to the woman beside him. "Do you think she feels the same about you, Ellia? That she really cares about her owner?"

Ellia stopped avoiding him and turned, locking eyes with the man. They weren't talking about the cat anymore.

But she realized too late that they never were to begin with.

"What do you want?" Ellia asked, sounding tired. "I gave you what you wanted, what else could there be?"

Henry smiled to himself at the woman's lack of knowledge. He could see it in her eyes. She was still beating herself up over it. And surely it wasn't just her own feelings. Sebastian would know by now, too, how she felt. Henry thought these things as he watched the teen, the way her eyes would appear to lose focus and alternate their aim at different points in the room. Ellia wasn't really all there any more. She was fading between states of consciousness. Not that he cared.

"If you really want me dead so badly, then do it already," she said, her low tone not doing her level of fatigue any justice.

"No, that won't do," Henry said conversationally. "You still have to sign the papers, Miss Cross. And that will be in Oxford, a few weeks from now. We will arrive early if the weather is good."

"That's supposed to make me feel better, isn't it," Ellia said, watching him with increasing anxiety (and difficulty).

"Maybe. It depends on how much of a toll that poison has on you. Do you even know what it is?"

Ellia shook her head. "How did you even know that I knew it was poison?"

"One of the syringes in my room went missing, and I don't peg your fiancee for a stupid man."

"Oh," was the woman's only reply to his statement. Ellia realized then that Mr. Darbren was smarter than she gave him credit for. Not any kinder, but smarter. Even if that meant he used his intelligence for corrupt or deceitful means.

"Wait, you said you keep syringes in your room?" Ellia clarified. "Just how many do you have? Why would you need them?"

"You're rather naïve, aren't you?" Henry said, a spark of lust putting a certain edge to his voice. And then that look in his bright eyes changed. And Ellia's heart almost stopped. Gatlin didn't utter a single sound. She was still sitting on the floor, staring at the man with unrelenting intensity.

When Ellia didn't say anything, the brunette continued. "Oxford was the agreed meeting place for my associates. Until you make your appearance there, you still have value. I won't kill you so long as we are traveling there together."

"Then why poison?" she asked, another wave of heat flooding her. She sighed and leaned against the counter further for support.

"You don't really think I'd let you enjoy yourself so much, do you? I told you I'd make you suffer. And so long as you're within arm's reach, you won't know relaxation. Not on this ship." Though the man looked impatient, maybe even angry, he gently took hold of her chin, turning her face side to side slowly to look at her. Ellia felt a sudden rush of sorts when he did this, feeling the difference in temperature between her warm face and his cold hand. It was also a bit awkward, the way he seemed to be searching her features for something, inspecting her.

"You're pale and worn out, and your eyes are dull with strain. How is that possible when you had three days of rest? Was that not enough for your pathetic feminine body?"

"I guess not," Ellia said, not really expressing any real emotion in her reply.

"You should be well enough to appear at the meeting even with that toxin in your body. So try to keep yourself presentable."

"What does it matter if you're going to kill me anyway after I do sign the papers?" Ellia asked.

"What matters is I have a dozen other poisons at my disposal that can make your petty suffering a thousand times worse. And you won't get the pleasure of death."

Ellia was silent, which she figured Henry must've interpreted as defiance, judging by his following threat.

"And don't even think about trying to run from this deal once we land at Cardiff. You won't have that chance because I'll be right beside you, watching you like a hawk."

"Can a hawk catch a horse?"

Henry smirked. "That reminds me. On our trip to Oxford, you'll be riding with me in a separate carriage. Your fiancee will be with some of the others. I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

Ellia's eyes went wide. "Why?" was all she could say.

"Tsk, don't be that way, Miss Cross. You can't be with him all the time. He'll enjoy the men's company far more than yours, if what you've told me about him is accurate."

Ellia forced herself to nod, remembering her previous statements during their agreement. "I guess you're right."

"Good. So then, maintain good behavior, and I won't have to give you this." Henry retrieved from his pocket a small bottle of gray liquid. Instantly Gatlin sprang back to life and growled at the contents of the glass, hissing in anger and warning.

"This is the counterpart to what I gave you. It will either make you extremely sick to the brink of death, or it will flat out kill you. Defy me in this merge at any point and I will use it."

Ellia nodded. "When will I get the records?"

"In time. Be patient, huh?" Henry put the bottle away and leaned forward to kiss the woman quickly on the cheek. "Regarding your condition – that poison doesn't wear off easily. At least, not with what I added to it. If you thought your motion sickness was bad, you won't want to test a second dose."

The woman only looked at him, watching him as he spoke, taking in his threats that she knew were far from empty.

"I have a few things to take care of up on deck, Miss Cross, so I'll be leaving you now. If I've forgotten to tell you anything, I'll stop by to see you later." He smirked and walked past her. Ellia watched him, breath caught in her throat as she did so. When it was clear that he was really gone, she sighed and turned to Gatlin.

"I bet he'll come up with something trivial just to have the excuse to check on me," she said, actually smiling a bit at her own joke, even though she felt horrible. The combination of nausea from the sea and the poison's effect was taking its toll.

"Meow?"

"He seems not to like you either, Gatlin. It's not just me, but he always gives you such rude stares. You probably don't think too well of him, either, huh?"

Gatlin hissed angrily in reply. To this Ellia expressed a weak smile before she headed back to her own room to inform Sebastian of the conversation and to get some much-needed rest before too much of the day was gone.

"Sometimes I wonder, Gatlin," she said, walking with the animal down the hall, "about how stable the mind really is. Henry can be conversational one minute and sadistic the next. You think he's like that with all women he despises?"

Gatlin meowed loudly. Ellia smiled faintly through her tired state. "Yeah, you're probably right, love. All women in general sounds more accurate."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**  
**This chapter took longer than expected to post. As I've said before, college keeps me busy. I do hope it is all to your liking, though. I tried to keep up pace with detail and such, since the story is leaning towards its ending. That's probably bad news to some of you guys, but I have two more projects I'm wanting to start, and this story can only be so long.** Tell me what ya think. =]

**To the reviewers:**

**To cookie: **Merci. =]  
**To jade23741:** I'm happy to hear you like the story so much. Thanks. ^^  
**To ImmaEatCHUU:** Thanks so much for the kind review. It's always nice to hear when people like the character types you use in stories, as not everyone agrees with them. And as to notions of Henry's "demise," I'm not giving anything away. ;]  
**To clairechan 888: **It's great to have another fan of the story. =]  
**To Butterfly 1982:** You've returned, I see. =] I actually find writing their scenes is fun. I suppose it's because I've always been a fan of dark romance, and Henry is seen as the antagonist, so it works.  
**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki:** So you're a fan of Gatlin, eh? So am I. =] Writing about an adorable cat really makes me wish I could have one as a pet. But alas, my mother dislikes them greatly.  
**To Shi no Rini:** Thanks so much! And as for Quizilla...yeah don't even get me started. They went downhill years ago and haven't gotten better.  
**To jade23741: **Patience, please. I have many other things I am constantly working on while writing this story. And I do try to make the chapters worth the wait. =] Whether I'm successful is up to you guys.

**As always, reviews are loved. =D**


	12. Guilt

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** While on the run from the brutal men that killed her parents, a young woman, Ellia, prays for an angel to rescue her from certain death. What she gets in return, though, is an attractive demon she finds herself guiltily drawn to.

To be safe, I'm rating this M for future chapters, as I do not know for sure what twists and turns this story will take.

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso. Also, I am not an expert writer, so don't expect this story to be perfectly written.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Guilt**

* * *

Days passed. Daily activities on the ship reached a pleasant routine. The crew, though they gave the impression of a rough bunch, were actually pretty friendly. For the most part, they welcomed Ellia's presence when she stopped in the recreation room on the ship. It was in this room that many of the men spent their spare time, which they appeared to have a lot of.

One sunny morning, Ellia walked in and was greeted with stern eyes. She stood in the doorway, glancing at the others in the room after it was opened for her. It was unnerving to see such cold stares on their faces.

"What is it? Am I interrupting something?" she asked, fiddling with the lace on the skirt of her black dress.

The men seemed to relax when she spoke. "No," one of them, Jon, said. "Henry's been pretty tense lately. He's been charting routes alone in his room, barking at anyone who tries to disturb him."

"He's just...working hard?" Ellia suggested.

"It's not the maps he's so stressed about, woman. Those are just to keep himself busy. He's just upset about this letter he received."

"A letter? We're out at sea, how could he have gotten a letter?" Ellia asked, feeling a sickly twinge in her stomach at her mention of the water surrounding the ship.

"We encountered a ship on it's way to Ireland the other day, during your rest. It stopped briefly, and Henry spoke to the captain about a few things. They must've known each other, but blazes if we know the guy. Anyway, Henry seemed okay with him, and as they were leaving, Henry was given this envelope. It has a black seal of some sort on it."

"So what did it say?" Ellia asked, very curious now.

"We don't know. He hasn't opened it yet. Like...he doesn't want to know. Or maybe he does know, and doesn't want to read about it."

"A black seal? That doesn't sound good. So then...what does that have to do with all of you?"

"We were concerned that whatever it is might have to do with our company. We know he plans to merge this one with the others, but...we're not quite sure how."

"You think he'll cut some of you out of the deal if he's angry enough? Are his decisions that driven by anger?" Ellia asked, concerned.

"You've heard that he had two previous wives, right?" another man, George, asked.

"Yes, they died of unknown causes, right?"

"They weren't natural deaths. And he also had several girlfriends in the past. None of us know what happened to any of them."

"So what?"

"So he has a temper. I've seen him lash out at bar maids, and...it's never good. Luckily he has money. If he didn't have as much money as he does, he'd be a dead man."

"He bribes people to avoid the law?"

"Of course, Ellia. That's part of being in the underground. It's part of making a profit in the ring."

"I never really thought about it," Ellia admitted, thinking it over. One of the men, a blond man, sighed loudly. "Well, now that you're here, you might as well join us for some cards."

"Oh, well, you all seem not to be in the best mood, I'm afraid I would-"

"Relax, will ya? You're welcome here, as long as you don't cheat. Besides, pretty women brighten our spirits, and you're the only one we've got on this vessel."

"Uh...thank you?" She hesitantly approached the table and sat down in the provided chair. The man at the door closed it, then rejoined the group. The men were playing poker, which Ellia was awful at, but she enjoyed the game anyway. And she only had to leave the room from sea-sickness all of three times. The remaining hours she put up a good front dealing with the poison in her system. This fact the crew, being knowledgeable criminals, was well aware of due to her obvious symptoms. And for some reason, they seemed to respect her for what she was going through. Ellia noticed this weird sense of kindness, but she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

"Meow."

Sebastian looked up from the book he was reading, sitting at the desk in his room. He saw the white cat, sitting on the opposite table, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Silence.

Seconds ticked by, and Sebastian returned to his book. He'd only gotten through a single page when he heard it again.

"Meow."

The demon looked up once more. There was the cat, staring at him again. Her tail twitched only once. He stared intensely at the animal for a few moments. Then went back to his book.

Two pages this time. "Meow."

The butler looked up a third time. But his gaze met the empty table. The cat was now sitting on top of the wardrobe, staring down at him.

Sebastian gave her no verbal response, and went back to reading.

He got through seven more pages. Then it happened again. "Meow."

By this time, Gatlin's incessant calls would've been a nuisance to anyone else but a cat lover.

Sebastian gave the creature a thoughtful, short glance, then returned to the book.

Only five seconds later the white-furred pet spoke up. "Meow."

The butler turned his attention away from the pages and saw she was now sitting at the end of the bed, watching him, tail swaying slowly.

Finally, he gave in. "Good morning to you, too, Gatlin."

The cat replied with a joyous "Mew" and jumped off the bed. With a spring in her step, she trotted out of the room.

* * *

"I fold. Again." Ellia placed her cards on the table and sighed. "This is ridiculous. I haven't won a single game."

The other men playing compared cards. A man by the name of Allen took the pile of coins in the center of the table.

"I could buy all'yous drinks in Cardiff with the amount I have right now," Allen said with a grin.

A few of the men chuckled and a blond man commented, "That'd be great-"

"I said could. Not would. But nice try, Chris."

Ellia smiled and held back a sour look as a wave of nausea passed over her. They were getting worse as hours passed, and it was no longer clear what the cause was—the sea, or the poison.

She assumed it was the poison. Gatlin's constant, eerie silence affirmed it.

* * *

The next day, Henry emerged from his room with an expression that combined insomnia with rage.

Mostly rage.

"Good morning," Ellia greeted, walking towards him in the hallway near the kitchen.

Henry only mumbled something and turned the corner.

Gatlin, being held in the woman's arms, meowed loudly.

"Are you hungry again? We were just in the kitchen!"

The cat stared up at her. Ellia caved. "Oh, all right. You can have one snack before lunch. Okay?"

The cat purred and nuzzled closer to the increasingly unstable woman. Being held by the raven-haired teen was in itself a carnival ride of sorts, at least for a small animal. Gatlin constantly felt the sways and uneven steps of the poisoned human, the way she would lose her balance and have to stop suddenly to catch her breath, the way her muscles would give out without warning and cause her to miss a step, sometimes resulting in a tumble or two.

Gatlin didn't like knowing her owner was in pain. She detested the blue-eyed devil for harming her, for merely touching her at all. Being the proud, protective feline she was, she planned to retaliate. And he wouldn't see it coming.

* * *

It took several more days at sea, but the ship finally arrived at Cardiff. Ellia wasn't overly pleased, since the only thing that awaited her there was the carriage ride with Henry. Just thinking about sharing a cab with him for hours on end, it made her shiver.

Ellia stepped onto the dock with a sigh of relief. The solid ground was comforting and somehow warm and friendly. The sea was cold and turbulent. She decided during her poison-filled trip that she officially hated the sea.

As usual, Sebastian was with her. "How're you feeling?" he asked next to her. Ellia smiled. "I'm doing okay, I guess." But this was a lie. The demon could tell, for her eyes could barely keep themselves open.

"You're tired. While we're here unloading and gathering cargo for Oxford, you should take some time to rest. Due to a delayed shipment from an allied company, we'll be here for an extra day before we head off. I'll arrange a room for you at a local inn."

"It's okay, really. You don't have to go through the trouble of-"

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Ellia. I was ordered to protect you and complete this assignment. And I will do just that, just as my master wishes."

"Sebastian, I really shouldn't be sleeping at such an important time. And, what if Henry gets upset that I'm slacking off with-"

"Ellia," the demon purred, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder as the wake of his deep voice caressed her ear. For just a moment the woman's breath caught in her throat. She smiled without really realizing it, fiddling with her skirt. "Y-yes?"

"You WILL get some sleep while you're here. Without rest, the poison will only get worse. Sleep will slow its progress to your heart. And in regards to Henry...if he so much as touches you while you're alone with him, I'll shatter every bone in his arm."

Ellia's only response was a nervous laugh. She was then herded with some of the other crew members into town.

* * *

Cardiff seemed like a friendly place. Men and women walked the streets much like they did in the central cities of Ireland, Europe, and Great Britain. There was shops, taverns, busy streets, and busy people.

Walking alongside a man named George, Ellia asked, "So where are we going?" The group was ten strong, and she felt a bit awkward, being the only woman. Sebastian was beside her, though, observing everything and anything carefully and quietly.

"We're going to meet with a rep from the Crystveil Company. He's waiting for us nearby, to plan out our next order," George answered.

"Oh," was Ellia's reply. In the woman's arms, Gatlin purred and nuzzled her chest affectionately. The green-eyed girl glanced down at her pet with a smile.

A dizzy spell overtook her for a moment, though, and she stumbled forward. Luckily, Sebastian caught her arm, preventing her from colliding with anyone around her. Ellia took in a deep breath and kept walking, trying her best to ignore the effects of the only worsening poison.

She looked around for Henry, but saw no sign of him. "Where's Mr. Darbren?" she asked bluntly.

"Errands," four of the men responded at once. This, Ellia thought, was too convenient.

"What kind of errands?" she asked, holding Gatlin a little tighter as a surge of pain wracked her small form.

"The kind that wears a skirt," Charles replied with a hint of humor in his deep voice.

The butler looked at the woman and saw her eyes narrow. It was either from pain, anger, or both.

"So you're telling me," she said quietly, "that he's out fucking some woman while we're doing his dirty work?"

"Actually, Ellia, I'd say it's more likely that several women are involved," Alex corrected. "But yeah, that's usually how it goes."

"Why?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't like commitment," Alex replied casually. But Ellia's question wasn't aimed at the crew. Sebastian knew this, but didn't say anything. He only watched her, making sure she didn't fall over. Her steps were uneven and definitely far from graceful as they normally were. She was a wreck, but she still tried to carry herself well.

In that sense, she had a strength that many humans were too cowardly to exhibit among their shame. Not that she'd ever admit it straight out. But he liked that about the woman. Modesty was hard to find on Ellia's level.

She stood out as a bit less atrocious than the rest of the human race. Okay, more than a bit. She was meek, but her heart was a lot more pure than many humans he'd served in the past. The red-eyed demon only had eyes for one person, though. For now, he would do as his master instructed. But it didn't hurt to have a little fun time on the side.

* * *

"God that was boring," Ellia said, walking up the stairs from the underground room the meeting had taken place in. The other men followed her. She found it somewhat annoying they'd all chosen to follow behind her, for it wasn't really in her interest to lead them around town. Sebastian was silent next to her, stepping with barely a sound.

Gatlin was trotting beside the woman, jumping up the stairs with extreme speed. The animal was nearly a white blur with the way she moved.

"Where to, now, Miss Cross?" one of the men asked.

Ellia sighed and placed her cool palm to her heated cheek for a long moment. Her steps slowed, and when they reached ground level and were outside again, she replied, "I don't care. Do as you wish, as long as it's legal."

None of them answered. They exchanged glances, which Ellia was quick to notice.

"Fine," she said. "If it's illegal, just...don't get caught."

The group then dispersed down different roads and to different areas of town. Ellia clutched at her stomach through the fabric of her red dress. The pain was getting worse, and so was the nausea, which had become constant and lingering, not just strong in waves.

"Miss Ellia, maybe you should take some time to lie down, now. There isn't anything you need to attend to at the moment," the butler suggested.

Ellia was going to argue, but her legs were beginning to shake. "Fine," she said, half whispering it.

Sebastian walked ahead of her to lead the way to a local inn or hotel, whichever they found first. He turned after a few steps and saw she was slow to follow him, though.

He shook his head and moved to pick her up. "What? I can walk. You don't have to bother to-"

He placed his finger to her lips and smirked. "Stop talking, Ellia. It wastes your strength."

Ellia could feel a blush begin to rise on her face, but she nodded in agreement. She was then swept off her feet into the arms of the older man. She gestured for Gatlin, and the white animal jumped up into her waiting arms, where she curled up comfortably. Ellia rested her head against the demon's warm chest and closed her eyes for just a moment.

Sebastian found amusement in this. Ellia Cross was by no means a fighter, a warrior, a leader. She was quiet, kind, and naïve at times. But she was trusting. A delicate flower resting among the rough waves of the business she'd gotten involved in.

"Why?" She had asked herself that question only minutes before, on the stairs. The other men didn't know it, but the woman had been questioning herself.

Why had she agreed to aid Ciel in the bringing down of the largest drug trafficking ring in Europe? Why had she exposed herself to the dangers of the underground so readily? Why had she put up with Mr. Darbren's advances without asking anything in return from the boy who'd sent her out on such a trying venture?

Sebastian knew why, but he had the sneaky feeling that Ellia herself had no idea.

The reason was simple. _Guilt._

She felt guilty for all that had happened.  
Her parents' deaths.  
Her own ability to live.  
Her affairs with the business (and Henry).  
Having to be saved by Sebastian.  
And her love for him.

The latter she felt worst about. Deep down she didn't want to care for him. But she felt so indebted about what had happened. She couldn't stop her situation from progressing now, she couldn't save her parents, and she definitely wasn't able to save herself.

Her feelings for the demon were spurred into existence by the fact he had saved her from a torturous death by Henry's hired mercenaries. And now she was hooked.

She really cared for him, and she couldn't stop herself. Because of her parents' deaths, she feared that being close to the man would cause him pain, as well.

This was impossible, due to his being a demon, but Ellia did not know this. To her, Sebastian was a normal, though talented, handsome man who had come to her rescue and was now being constantly put at risk for the same fate that she herself was going to face. Guilt through association.

This guilt surfaced in the form of Ellia's recent dream about the butler getting shot by the man she'd had to persuade for information. Ellia's concerns were put to rest, though. Sebastian had to do this, for if she recognized the source of her guilt, it would only distract her from the assignment.

It was only logical that Ellia, even with poison running through her veins, was worth more to the mission when she was able to function without mentally tearing herself apart over the repressed guilt about what had transpired in the past.

He would tell her. Just not immediately.

* * *

Sebastian checked into a local hotel, renting room 112. He figured the young lady would feel safer in an actual room on land than alone in the small cabin on the ship.

Once Ellia was sleeping not-so-peacefully on the bed, the butler paused to check the time. It was a little after 4 P.M. Gatlin was sitting on the covers at her owner's feet, watching the demon curiously.

"Meow?"

"Miss Ellia should recover and wake shortly," he said, reaching down to pet the animal between the ears and down her back. Gatlin purred and nuzzled against his hand.

Sebastian's face showed a gentle smile as he gazed at the small being. "There are a few things I have to take care of. You will watch over her in my place, won't you?"

The cat stared for a moment, then purred. Her tail swayed happily. "Meoooow."

"Good." Sebastian turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He placed a "do not disturb" marker on the door knob, and was soon out in town, surveying the goings-on of the Remascen Company.

Gatlin, meanwhile, was curled up beside her owner, watching her sleeping form. She would occasionally breathe unevenly, mumble pained words, or twitch. Amidst all the incomprehensible phrases the woman uttered in her rest, only one was clear: "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**  
This chapter is really late, so I'm sorry about that! I've had a lot going on with college and the upcoming winter semester. As a result, I've not had the chance to update anything on fan-fiction for several weeks. But I'm back! I thank everyone for their reviews prior to the post of this chapter. =]

_Also, I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's more for explanation than anything else._

**To the reviewers: **

**To jade23741: **I'm glad, and thanks for the review. =]  
**To Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki:** Well, I can't just get rid of the main antagonist, but I see where you're coming from. But Seb and Ellia are the focus, so you can look forward to the ending with them. =]  
**To Kaiyira:** Thanks so much! =D  
**To ImmaEatCHUU: **Evil is sometimes seen as corrupted affection or genius. In that sense, there's probably SOME good in him, if his motivator is financial gain. Also, I agree about the poison. It can make for an interesting plot twist. And the story has a couple more chapters yet, as well. I just need to finish it so I can work mainstream on the other fun projects in production right now. =]  
**To -sparrow:** Thanks!  
**To Kyzara77: **New chapter granted. =] I'm glad you're liking the story so far.

**As always, reviews are appreciated! =D**


	13. His Two Sides

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** Ellia Cross has been involved in her father's business for quite a while. She works alongside her handsome escort and fake fiancee, Sebastian, and her dangerous, alluring partner, Henry. Living with the guilt of her love and her parents' deaths, Ellia lives between both men, hanging by a thread of luck to get away alive when her time is up. But is luck really to blame?

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso.

_Thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story. I appreciate all of you._ =]

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: His Two Sides**

**

* * *

**

There was warmth. Everywhere. Ellia opened her eyes and saw the sky above her, dark and filled with stars. But how could it be so warm in the middle of the night?

She moved her head to either side, and realized she was laying in a field full of tall, green grass. A recent rain decorated the blades with water droplets. They sparkled in the light of a half moon.

"Where am I?" she asked to the world, and moved to sit up. She couldn't, though. Her arms were too heavy. She tried to move her legs. Again, they felt like they weighed a ton.

It was quiet. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a simple green summer dress, the same color as her eyes. Her ring wasn't on her finger, anymore, though.

"Sebastian?" she called, hoping that her savior would be somewhere nearby in this foreign place. But there was no one. At least not right away.

Minutes passed, and Ellia thought she would die of boredom. Suddenly, though, she heard a noise to her left. She turned her head, and saw a white tiger emerge from the thick grass. It was the largest cat she'd ever seen, and it had a great resemblance to Gatlin.

She was tempted to call her pet's name, but the sheer size of the massive predator made her too frightened to do so. She blinked, and the cat was suddenly gone.

"It's so lonely here," she said, thinking aloud. "It seems like a dream. It must be, for the last place I was at...was Cardiff. In the street...with Sebastian? Wait, I fell asleep? But I only closed my eyes for a moment, when he was carrying me-"

Ellia stopped and smiled, thinking about the man. He was always so polite and elegant in whatever he did, so meticulous. The butler never spoke out of turn, and he had a constant look of awareness and contemplation. He was always so damn calm, too. She felt safe when he was near her, she felt sparks when he touched her, and she felt desire when he so much as whispered her name. The more Ellia thought about him, the more she wanted him. "It'd be just as well, considering I'm stuck here, anyway."

As her fantasies proceeded to cloud her mind to a good degree, the young woman failed to notice a shadow approaching her. It carried a knife.

Henry had just gotten situated in the chair beside the girl's bed when she sprang up with lightning speed, taking in a sudden breath of air. "Stop!" she shouted, eyes wide.

The brunette man sat back and crossed his arms, eying her. "Stop what?"

Ellia turned to him, then looked around the room, taking in her new surroundings. She was in a...hotel, maybe? _Oh, that's right. Sebastian had brought me here,_ she realized, and laid back down.

She looked back at Mr. Darbren and a sharp pain made itself known in her stomach. Well, not in. Near it, though. It felt like fire. The sensation caused her to whimper in agony. She felt pathetic, but it was a terrible pain.

The blue-eyed man, dressed in a deep blue business suit, was watching her carefully. His expression, it almost could've passed for genuine concern. "What is it?" he asked softly, arms still crossed.

"I don't know, but it hurts like hell," she said through clenched teeth. Henry sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, now. "Where at?"

"Here." She pointed to the area just below her stomach, near her naval. She didn't want to touch the spot, fearing it would cause even more pain.

The man sighed. "Feels like fire, doesn't it?"

Ellia nodded. "How did you know?"

"It's the poison. I can help you if your little feline friend will mind her business." He gestured to the cat that was sitting stone still on the end of the bed, near the woman's feet. She was perched like a statue, staring at the intruder in the room with piercing yellow eyes. Her claws were dug into the sheets.

Ellia noticed her love's behavior and waved to her in greeting. "How could you help? Do you have the antidote on you?"

Henry smirked. "Of course I do. But that's not what I mean. I don't plan to give you that until you've done your job in Oxford."

"So then, how-" She paused when the pain became great again, closing her eyes tightly. "How do you plan to help?" she asked weakly, once the fire had died down a bit.

"I'll show you, if you promise to keep your mouth shut."

Ellia stared at him for a few moments, curious. The thought crossed her mind that he might try to hurt her, but if he did she knew Gatlin would get help.

Glancing at the door, though, Ellia saw that it was not only closed, but locked as well. Her heart skipped a beat in fear, but she forced herself to calm down.

_He probably does really want to help me_, she reasoned. _I'm the only one that can authorize the merge, __so it only makes sense he wants to keep me well enough for the meeting._

"Okay," she finally agreed, and watched the man's expression go from intimidating to...what was it? This new aura...he was completely serious, not threatening at all. This actually scared her more than his usual dark glances in the halls did.

With the woman's consent, Henry rose from the chair and got on the bed without hesitation, sitting atop her legs with his knees at the level of her thighs on each side of her. She seemed very uneasy about him being so close, but he didn't care. Her look of distrust was actually amusing to him.

"Don't move," he instructed, and pulled a large knife from his back pocket. Gatlin instantly stood, and growled and hissed at the man. Ellia's eyes went wide at the sight of the knife.

"Tell your cat to give me some space. I can't work with her freaking the fuck out behind me," Henry said impatiently.

Ellia waved to the animal gently. "It's okay, love. Give us some room, all right?" The creature hesitated but then jumped off the bed a few seconds later. She retreated to the small oak dresser on the opposite side of the room, taking up a new perch on top of it. She curled up and waited patiently for the blue-eyed devil to leave her owner alone. Her yellow eyes watched carefully, not missing a single movement.

"What's the knife for?" Ellia asked softly.

Henry didn't answer, but instead used the blade to cut the middle of her dress open. Ellia was very confused now, but watched him in silence since he chose not to reply.

He cut more of the fabric and soon had her stomach and waist revealed. Her pale skin, particularly the area just above her belly button, was colored an intense purple. Ellia's eyes widened in fear.

"I gave you a bit more poison than I should have. It's affecting your blood flow, and has built up here." He placed his fingers gently against her skin, and Ellia was surprised to feel little pain. She thought when he touched her that he'd make it painful on purpose, but he was being extremely careful with her, as if he were afraid she'd fall apart.

"Henry?" she asked with uncertainty, quietly, her voice tainted with fear.

The man glanced at her then back down at the poisonous clot. "Hold still," he ordered. Ellia held her breath, expecting pain with his statement.

She watched him place the knife against her skin and drag it across to the other side of the affected area. A line of blood surfaced. He then placed the knife in the center of the line and added pressure. The pain exploded into something fifty times worse. She was about to scream when the man put his hand over her mouth tightly to stop her.

More blood escaped the wound, but some of it was purple. Actually purple. Seeing this, Ellia began to think more seriously about the amount of toxins and drugs that Remascen and its allies were shipping around the world. Her ability to think at all surprised her, considering the amount of agony she was in. It began to die down, though, into a dull throbbing that she was able to deal with without screaming. Still bad, but the initial strike of the knife was what caused the most pain.

She watched Henry lock eyes with her and set the blade down on the sheets. With his free hand he made a "shh" gesture with his finger against his lips. Ellia, tears in her eyes, nodded, and he then removed his hand from her mouth. Without a word he descended on the injury, placing his mouth to the opening he'd created where the toxin had stored itself.

Ellia felt the strange sensation of the poison being drained from her body. Well, at least from the one spot. The man she knew as her enemy was sucking the poison out, taking care not to harm her more than she already was.

The young woman cursed herself for thinking it at the time, but the feeling of his mouth on her skin actually felt nice. It was hot, but a good kind of hot, not like the fire of the poison. Watching him as he salvaged her circulatory system, Ellia noticed that his hands were on either side of her as he held himself still to reduce movement. A small part of her wished they were elsewhere.

The intense fire was actually subsiding. She smiled at the release of pain and pressure. And though he was in the process of saving her life from an overload of toxins, Ellia thought for just a second that perhaps he wasn't such a bad person. Henry was a murderer, a thief, a criminal, drug trafficker, and no doubt guilty of spousal abuse, but...he was making her feel better, damn it, and that was just fine with her.

"I bet he could make me feel _wonderful_," was her passing thought. This was followed by, "Shame on you! You have Sebastian, and this man took advantage of you, remember?"

As the two sides of the argument wrestled in Ellia's mind, Henry finished his first-aid and drew back from the wound. He simply swallowed the toxin, since it was only harmful if injected directly into a vein as he had done to Ellia.

Now seeing the purple mostly faded from beneath the skin, he reached into his pocket and produced a roll of bandages.

Ellia stared at him, which he noticed. He didn't tell her why he was carrying them, though. Truth was, he knew the bitch was sick, and her symptoms, judging by reports from his crew, were worsening with time. He had brought along supplies in the likely event that she needed medical care in his presence. If he told her this, though, he figured the woman would get grateful or emotional, and he didn't need that. Nor did he want it.

That's not to say he didn't want HER, though. Even after spending the morning and early afternoon with some of the local women, Henry was far from content. They meant nothing to him. They were tools to pass the time, to give him some entertainment before the day was done.

He wrapped the woman's wound in bandages, making sure they were firm but not too tight. Ellia didn't say anything as he did this, she only watched him. There was something in her eyes, though. Something he couldn't quite place.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled, fastening the bandage with a silver clip.

Ellia smiled and tilted her head the slightest bit. "You helped me. Thank you."

Henry sighed. "If I hadn't, you would've died. There's still a ton of poison in your system. Enough to continue to make you feel sick. But that's your incentive to live until the signing is done so you can get the antidote. Sound good to you?"

Ellia nodded. She looked down at the way her dress was still torn in the front. A blush crept onto her cheeks, and the man still sitting on her legs was left to wonder why.

"What the hell are you so embarrassed about?" he asked angrily. "Jesus, I patch up a wound and you still freak out? You're a strange woman, Ellia."

"You called me Ellia," she pointed out.

"So?"

"So usually you call me 'bitch,' or some other insult."

"Ellia's your name, isn't it?" he said, clearly annoyed with her observation.

The teen smiled. "Yeah."

There was silence, until Henry spoke again. "You're too god damned cheerful."

"And you swear too much."

"Fuck you," he growled.

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?" she teased, actually laughing. She was unsure why she was laughing, but it felt so nice to be free from that fiery suffering.

"Don't tempt me, you little bitch."

Ellia's smile faded. "You've already-"

"I didn't do anything to you. Yet."

Ellia's eyes narrowed. "When I came to your room back in Ireland, you-"

"You passed out before we got very far. I didn't fucking touch you."

Ellia's eyes widened with realization. "You mean I'm still-"

"Yeah. But I can change that very easily." His eyes darkened.

The woman watched him move forward, repositioning himself closer to her. He descended again, hands on the sheets beside her head, bringing his handsome, young face closer to her own. "So, bitch, wanna try for round two?"

Ellia's thoughts froze in place. Her heart began to pound mercilessly in her chest. She'd just glimpsed the caring side of a murderer, and within moments he had phased back to his usual, cruel self.

"No. It wouldn't be right, because of Sebastian. I-"

"That wasn't a question you were supposed to answer." The predatory look in the man's eyes got through to Ellia, and she was filled with a renewed sense of terror. "Henry, you aren't seriously going to-"

"No, he isn't."

Ellia turned and saw Sebastian in the doorway. The frame of the very open and very unlocked door.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Henry asked. "That door was locked."

"Locks are easy to break. Just as some people are. Ellia is a bit on the fragile side, so I suggest you leave her alone before you break her."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll break _you_, Mr. Darbren."

The blue-eyed man sneered and eased away and off the woman on the bed. He stood at her side seconds later, glaring at the demon. "She'll live another day, thanks to me," he said angrily. "Ask her yourself." He then grabbed his knife and took his leave, glaring at Sebastian as he walked past him out into the hallway of the inn.

The demon turned to look at Ellia. Her first words to him were, "Before you go and shatter the bones in his arm like you said you would, please hear out what I have to say."

Sebastian obliged and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Later that day, things got increasingly awkward. Not because of what Henry had done, but because of what Sebastian hadn't.

It had started with Ellia explaining to her escort the whole story about the poison, and Mr. Darbren having helped her.

It was clear by the demon's expression that he knew something she wasn't telling him. He listened patiently, though, seeming to consider the man's intentions. Well, to a point. After the "healing" was finished, he wore a new mask and had threatened her.

Ellia had mixed feelings about the confrontation. On the plus side, she was still a virgin, Henry had saved her life, and she learned he had a kind side to him. On the negative side, she realized he had LET her believe she'd slept with him for quite a while to bring about psychological stress, Henry had deliberately left poison from the wound inside her as a continuous risk, and though he had his normal side, Ellia was left wondering what had sparked his cruelty in the first place.

"How are you feeling?" the butler asked, checking the time on his silver pocket watch. 5 p.m.

Ellia snapped her attention back to him. "I'm okay, for now." This was a lie. The ache from the regular poison that was evenly distributed throughout her body was coming back now, a result of her previous emotional high being brought back down.

"It would be a mistake to lie to me, Miss Ellia," the demon warned. But even in complete seriousness she found the man attractive. She was about to speak again when she saw him remove his left white glove and place it beside him on the bed. His hand exposed, he placed his palm to her forehead and said, "You're very hot."

_So are you,_ Ellia thought, wishing she had the nerve to say it. But seeing his sudden change of expression made her wonder if she really HAD said it and just not realized.

"Is that so, Ellia?" he replied, smirking at her.

The woman mentally cursed herself. Oh God, she really _had_ done it. The poison was messing with her ability to keep thoughts from voiced ideas. She was just tired, perhaps? Yes, that was it.

_Or maybe deep down I just really want him to know what I'm thinking about him_, she thought. _Then again, a lot of the time he acts as though he already knows_.

"Well, I, that just...slipped," she said nervously, fumbling with the sheets beside her.

"I see. Then if I am not hot, what am I, Ellia?"

"Well, you are, but...I didn't mean to say it. I was thinking it." This had seemed like a good thing to say, but two seconds later Ellia realized it was actually rather stupid.

The demon took a lock of her long hair and toyed with it between his fingers. Ellia watched him, the way each digit moved, the way his black nails reflected the dim rays of sun coming in through the small window. Then she looked up at his handsome face and almost had a heart attack. He was staring at her, into her eyes. Not looking at her hair, his own hand, or anywhere else. He was gazing into her green eyes with such intensity that she had to look away.

"Ellia."

The attractive demon spoke with such a commanding tone that Ellia was almost too afraid to look back. But she forced herself to, anyway.

Red eyes met her own. His hand was no longer gently holding her hair. It was on her shoulder. In her nervous state she hadn't even felt it. Seeing it there now, though, she began getting other ideas.

"I actually am feeling a bit warm," she admitted, bringing her hand up to her chest to fiddle with the lace on her dress there. She met his eyes then, and the demon knew instantly what it was she wanted.

Instantly also described his following movement. Ellia was shoved downward against the covers with a strong hand against her chest. Then there were two arms on each side of her, enclosing her beneath the presence that was the handsome demon butler. The sudden movement caused her newly given injury to spike with pain, but she bit her lip and ignored it the best she could.

"Se-" She couldn't even finish his name before he kissed her. Hard and aggressive but not overly forceful, he kissed her as if he'd been waiting to do it for months. Before she could form another coherent thought, his tongue was in her mouth, and so she played along eagerly, trying to keep her pain under control. The issue she was having was that the faster her heart beat, the more the poison hurt her. She guessed it was because it was mainly in her blood, not yet to the major organs, and therefore had no stationary place to damage. But it would soon, she could feel it.

And all at once she realized she was too hot. Too confined. Her clothes had become a barrier to a great, awaiting pleasure. And she wanted them off now. She turned away from his kiss and said gently, "This dress, I-"

"_Don't speak, Ellia_," he purred into her ear, and moved on to kiss her neck, biting mercilessly at her skin. The young woman obeyed the man's words and didn't say anything more. She allowed herself to relax and get lost in the sensations he was giving her.

This went on for quite a while, until Ellia's wound opened up further. It was her own fault, but her body _desperately_ _wanted_ the man, and grinding against him seemed the best nonverbal way to get the thought across. He wasn't going further, though, and she couldn't figure out why.

He'd also told her not to talk, so she was left with the growing ache of desire for about half an hour. His kisses and bites felt amazing to her, but it wasn't enough. She blamed Mr. Darbren for having made such thoughts come to mind. _Him and his cruel sex appeal,_ she thought bitterly.

And suddenly it was over. The demon kissed her gently on the lips one last time and moved away from her, getting up and to his feet beside the bed. He put his gloves back on (one of which he'd removed amidst their time together) and straightened out his suit. Sebastian then looked disdainfully at her wound, and noticed the bandage had fresh blood soaking through.

"Miss Ellia," he said calmly, "we'll have to take care of that soon. Can you stand?"

The young woman slowly shifted sideways so that her legs were hanging off the bed. Bringing herself forward, she placed her weight on her feet and moved to get up. The pain was too much, though, and she collapsed. Sebastian caught her easily, of course, and held her where she was for a moment, looking her over.

"I guess I'll be carrying you," he said. "Any objections, _Ellia_?"

She smiled and shook her head, replying softly, "Not at all."

* * *

And hence, why things were awkward. Henry had checked up on the arrival of one of his shipments, and due to some intense persuasion, convinced the man in charge of the operation to hand his cargo over several hours earlier than planned. Which meant that Ellia and a few members of the crew would be traveling by moonlight to Oxford instead of waiting until the next day as previously planned.

Henry, though, insisted on stopping in what he said was a neighboring city, Swindon. It wasn't actually neighboring, since it was several miles to the southwest, but Ellia wasn't about to complain. As to why he wanted to stop there, though...she felt it was better not to poke into the matter.

So now the two of them were sitting in a carriage together, listening to the sound of the horses ahead as the sun set outside. Sebastian was in the cab in front of them, closer to the horses, sharing it with three other men. These men, unlike most of the crew, gave off dark vibes. Their eyes screamed murder. Henry would've trusted his life to the three of them, and that alone made them the guys you didn't want to fuck with. Sebastian, though, wasn't bothered by their presence. Every so often during the ride he'd glance at them. Though they seemed bored and unhappy, they didn't try to get a rise out of him.

But these were smart men. They knew better.

Ellia, meanwhile, was putting up with the pain from the poison being back again. She'd had to change before leaving, though. Sebastian had carried her to the ship and reapplied bandages with the utmost care. Then he told her to change into something more suitable for travel and left her alone.

The teen had picked out a bright green dress, having thought of her dream while she was rummaging through the cabin's wardrobe. Beside her on the fluffy seat was her cat. The animal was sleeping peacefully, not seeming to mind that her owner and the blue-eyed devil were sharing a carriage.

_Or maybe she's just pretending to sleep_, Ellia thought. _I wouldn't put it past her._

She turned to gaze opposite her and saw the man looking her up and down. "You look nice," he said, no real emotion in his voice.

Ellia smiled. "Thank you." Henry had changed for the trip earlier in the day, as well, and was now wearing a dark gray suit, nearly black, and a matching black tie.

"You like dressing up, don't you?" she asked.

"I dress for business because I DO business. And I have the money. Dressing this way makes me look less like a trafficker and more like a nobleman," he explained.

"Oh, well, okay." It was actually a smart idea. "So what about the rest of your crew? They don't really dress to impress."

"They aren't the ones the public sees. They see me, because I am the leader. The other companies see my face, not the faces of those working under me."

Ellia nodded in understanding. "That makes sense," she said, then turned her attention to the window, watching as trees and the occasional carriage passed by them on the road.

An hour passed – an hour filled with awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what to talk about. But then the brunette asked bluntly, "Why did you yell 'stop' when you woke up earlier?"

The woman turned to him, and considered his question for a moment. "Well, I was having this dream, and in it, I was attacked. It was just...a reaction."

"Who was attacking you?" he asked, his voice low yet containing a tinge of curiosity.

"You," she admitted, thinking back on the dream.

"Where were we, then?" he probed.

"A field. It was nighttime. There had been a tiger, but it had disappeared before you reached me. I think it was supposed to be Gatlin." She laughed.

"When I got to you, then, I attacked you?" he said, sounding interested. Then he met her eyes and stated, "You didn't fight back."

Ellia's face grew warm. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. My limbs were too heavy to move."

"What did I do to hurt you?" he asked, watching her.

"Well, you had a knife, and you stabbed me...in the same place where that poison had built up earlier. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Henry sat quiet for a long time, then said, almost whispering, "Ellia."

She turned away from the window and looked at him strangely. "What?"

* * *

In the other carriage, Sebastian sat in silence. The other men were quiet, as well. Briefly he wondered how the young lady was fairing in a cab alone with the bi-polar psychopath captain. The other men were inwardly debating why the butler looked unconcerned with his fiancee's well-being, since she was being held in the same close quarters as such a dangerous man. A man whose mood could change from kind and charismatic to cruel and torturous within a single moment.

But if Sebastian was worried, he certainly didn't show it.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**  
I wrote this chapter within a couple of days in order to post it quickly for all of the readers. You guys and your comments really make my day. Also, you may be wondering what's up with the Ellia x Henry action going down. Well, it's my way of detailing his character without expressly stating it. I find it adds flair and makes even the bad guy seem a bit more interesting. =] In addition, I'm trying to keep Sebastian in-character, so don't flame his lack of love and affection. I'm keeping true to his more subtle, mysterious persona. Nobody likes those unrealistic, Mary-sue relationships. Nobody.

**Also, did anyone notice the NEW synopsis at the top of the chapter? **I altered it because the story is winding down. I don't plan to alter the others previous to this one, as frankly, people don't much care if the summary is outdated as long as they get to read the chapters. =]

**To recent reviewers:**

**To Mrs Sora Sparrow:** Thank you. =]

**As always, reviews are loved!**


	14. Green Eyes

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** Ellia Cross has been involved in her father's business for quite a while. She works alongside her handsome escort and fake fiancee, Sebastian, and her dangerous, alluring partner, Henry. Living with the guilt of her love and her parents' deaths, Ellia lives between both men, hanging by a thread of luck to get away alive when her time is up. But is luck really to blame?

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso.

_Thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story. I appreciate all of you._ =]

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Green Eyes**

**

* * *

**

Despite the butler's calm disposition, he was burning on the inside. He was a demon, a soul-eating demon, but that didn't mean he had no capacity for emotion. He held great feeling for his master on several levels. Because Ellia was under employ from Ciel, this made the man quite possessive of her. She was his master's tool, and was by default his own, as well.

Just knowing that her even temper allowed her to permit Henry's behavior, it made him angry. He didn't want the trafficker near her at all. He didn't like when he spoke to her, touched her, scared her. For the sake of the assignment, Sebastian was willing to sit by for a little longer. But in truth, he would jump at any chance possible to break every bone in the man's body.

And Ellia's wandering eyes were a problem as well. Sebastian knew she loved him, but Henry being around her so often to draw her attention...it was beyond annoying.

In the carriage, a small smirk graced the butler's face, but he said nothing. The three guards across from him only gave him a curious glance before resuming their conversation.

* * *

"Do you ever wish you had any siblings?" Henry asked.

Ellia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"I grew up with two brothers, both younger. Isn't it lonely for you?"

Ellia's eyes narrowed. "You were the oldest? Explains why you're such a jerk. And no, I'm not lonely."

"You should watch how you talk to me, bitch," the man snarled.

"Considering what you did to my parents, I don't care." Ellia spoke with a calm, even tone, but her underlying attitude was clear by the cold stare she was sending his way.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Were your parents really that important to you?"

"They were all I had. And you killed them. You sent your men out in the middle of the night to murder them. I watched them die." Ellia felt like crying, but she held back her tears.

"And yet...you still have her." Henry gestured to the cat beside the teen. At the mention of herself, Gatlin's eyes opened slowly, deliberately. Her yellow irises locked on the brunette and didn't waver.

"What _about_ Gatlin? You have a problem with cats?" Ellia asked.

"She must mean a great deal to you."

"She's the only family member I have with me. Like a sister."

"Part of making you suffer for your father's affairs is making sure you're alone. But you aren't. You still have your fiancee. And that cat."

Ellia scooped the feline up from the plush seat and held her in a close embrace. Gatlin's eyes were still on Henry. "If you ever dare touch Gatlin, I will make you suffer," Ellia warned.

There was something different in her voice all of a sudden, the man noticed. The cat was her dearest treasure, her last part of home and family. To threaten that treasure...it brought out her chilling side.

Funny, he'd never thought to personally attack the cat, but now that he knew it got a rise out of the girl he planned to do it again.

"I don't heed words from women," Henry said, challenging her.

Ellia only looked at him, eyes burning with anger. It made her want to punch him, with how he'd threatened her best friend. Gatlin was the best pet and friend she'd ever had. She was her protector, a playful, loyal animal that was in a lot of ways similar to a human.

"I highly doubt you'd have the guts to take me on by yourself. So, when it's time for you to die, I guess I should expect Sebastian to swoop in and do your fighting for you?" he teased.

Ellia shook her head. "No. If you hurt him, Henry, I swear to God-"

"You swear you'll do what, exactly?" he interrupted, and smirked at her.

Ellia removed her left hand from in front of Gatlin to the skirt of her dress. For only a moment her legs were exposed as she took out something she'd hidden beneath. Then in the next second she was holding a gun to the man's chest.

"I'll put a bullet right there," she said, deadly calm, eyes locked with his.

Henry glanced down. "That's the right side. My heart's on the left."

"I know. I wouldn't want you to die too quickly."

"Since when are you so aggressive?" Henry asked, not seeming phased by the weapon.

"I'm not a bad person. I don't like hurting others, even if it's you. But I won't stand by like a child and do nothing to protect the people that I have left. You already took two loved ones from me. I won't let you take any more."

The young woman then lowered her gun, and placed it back beneath her dress.

"I have taken to keeping it strapped to my hip," she informed. "I am never without it. Just thought you should know."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Miss Cross," Henry said casually. "Once our business is done, I will have ownership of the ring, and you will die by my hand."

Ellia brought Gatlin closer to her and turned away from the man to stare out the carriage window. She was too worked up to think of something to say to him, so she remained quiet. Gatlin, however, kept her gaze on the blue-eyed man long after the conversation was over. She rarely blinked, and only occasionally did she swing her tail.

The sun set an hour later. Ellia had said nothing in the way of small talk, and neither had Henry. He was content knowing that his planned shipment was being taken care of as he sat back and waited. Crystveil was also making preparations with haste. Things were going according to plan. In the comfortable darkness, Mr. Darbren let his eyes close for a light nap as they traveled to Swindon on the way to Oxford.

But things didn't stay comfortable. Oh, no. For when he opened his heavy eyes amidst his on-and-off slumber, he spotted something in the dark opposite him. Eyes. Yellow eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow eerily from the faint lanterns just outside the windows on the sides of the carriage. He saw the cat's ever-watchful gaze, and somehow it was very unsettling to him. Like a bad omen.

He could hear Ellia's rhythmic breathing, light and shallow, indicating she was deep in sleep. Having the feline to watch over her must've made her feel relatively secure, despite being in the same carriage as her enemy. Henry fell back asleep listening to her, but ended up waking again later in the night.

He peered out the window and saw the moon, though it was covered by a thick layer of clouds. He heard the sounds of the horses as they moved at a steady pace down the street. They were passing through a small town, but there were very few lights on.

When his eyes adjusted to the dark he turned his head to the seat across from him. Ellia was still out. But Henry saw that, again, the woman's pet was still awake. The animal's golden eyes stared unrelentingly. The cat's body was still. Only rarely did her ears twitch in the dark when they picked up various stray, far off sounds.

"Jesus Christ, you fucking cat," Henry mumbled angrily. "Give it a rest."

To this Gatlin replied with a low hiss. She bared her teeth and for just a second her eyes appeared to glow even brighter. Henry, thoroughly annoyed, promptly went back to sleep.

He dreamed of a giant golden tiger with red claws that devoured him whole.

* * *

Ellia was jolted awake by the sudden stop of the carriage. She sat up and looked around quickly, alarmed. "What's going on?" she asked. Beside her, Gatlin's fur was standing on end, and the cat was watching the door of the carriage intensely.

Ellia looked out the window and saw they had stopped at a seemingly deserted neighborhood, right outside a white house. There were few homes, and the buildings that were on the lonesome street were far apart.

It was early morning - Ellia could tell after seeing the sun only beginning to rise on the horizon. She spotted the house and watched, waiting to discover what exactly was going on. Seconds passed, then a sudden, high-pitched scream pierced the air.

Then she realized something. Henry wasn't in the carriage with her.

Ellia's heart began to pound. _Oh dear God what is he doing?_ she asked herself. Her own reply was horribly morbid.

Another scream. Then something broke...maybe glass? There was some kind of serious brawl happening inside that house, and a part of Ellia wanted to go find out who was involved. She briefly wondered if Sebastian was aware of what was going on, too.

There was another loud crash and then everything became silent. The raven-haired woman watched with wide eyes as the front door of the mini mansion was opened. Out stepped Henry. He looked angry. Somehow he looked satisfied, too.

Gazing at the man as he approached the waiting carriage, it was like something out of a horror film. The way the next victim would feel if they were tied down and watching as their soon-to-be killer sauntered over to them with a torture device of some kind. That cold, unforgiving, possibly crazed look in their eyes just before they murdered their captured prey.

Gatlin picked up on Ellia's spine-tingling chill. She stood on the seat, her claws out, white fur raised. And she watched every move the man was making. Every step. And every sound he made was picked up by her acute ears.

Ellia barely noticed this, though. She was fiddling with her dress, hoping her heart would calm itself down. She glanced up. He was at the door. She turned away.

The sound of the door opening and closing marked the man's entrance. He sat down without a word. The carriage began to move again. Ellia didn't turn her head to see if he was looking at her. But she knew he was. She could feel it.

She closed her eyes and pretended to drift off to sleep. Eventually the feeling went away. Gatlin, though, never once took her golden eyes off him. This only further bothered the brunette. So much so, he wanted to cut the creature to ribbons right then and there.

But he wouldn't. Not yet. There was a time and place for everything. Dawn was not the time, and Swindon was definitely not the place. Oxford, however, was much more promising.

* * *

"I think he's really going to kill me in my sleep," Ellia said, staring at the ceiling. She was lying in a bed at a hospital on the edge of Swindon. This was not by choice, though.

Just as the carriages reached the border of the town, Ellia passed out in her seat. Henry halted their movement and inspected her. The woman's skin was so pale and cold, he wondered for a second if she hadn't just died on the spot.

Whatever was causing the condition was too dire to conceal at a hotel, so she was given to Sebastian to carry and was taken to Faith Clinic. It was a small establishment in relation to the tiny town, but it had a decent staff. The nurses had given her medicine to help her symptoms, though they couldn't find the cause of them. No one reported the poison.

A white room. Bright lights. White, cool sheets. A small white gown to cover her. Her white cat sitting at her side on the bed. And Sebastian. When Ellia first awoke, she had thought she'd died.

Sebastian was quick to assure her of her safe location, though, and that she was being monitored until her vital signs improved. Her blood pressure was too low, and her internal temperature was rising and falling between extremes. Until these waves stopped, she was advised to stay in bed. This was a very strong recommendation from the head doctor in the building. He was also the only doctor.

"You don't have to worry about Mr. Darbren. I'll make sure he keeps his distance from you," Sebastian said, standing beside her.

Ellia nodded weakly. "Thank you."

The butler didn't leave right away, though. He stood beside her, looking down at her small, sickly form. In the silence, without saying a word, he reached down and took a lock of her dark hair in his gloved hand, played with it, twirling it between his fingers. This seemed to cheer Ellia up. He saw her smile and moved that same hand to her neck. The soft material felt soothing against her skin.

Ellia saw the solid, unwavering expression on the man's face and giggled. She felt his hand slowly glide up her neck and then rest against her cheek, moving in gentle circles. The young woman reached up with her left hand and placed it over his, holding it there, enjoying the warmth.

She offered a bigger smile. "Sebastian."

With the utterance of his name, the demon took a seat on the bed next to her. Gatlin, on her other side, didn't even flinch. But both of them knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Yes, Ellia?" he said, almost a whisper. He offered an amused smirk, watching her, the way her eyes would dart around the room as she thought of what to say.

"In case I do die in my sleep somehow, whether it's from this poison or by Henry's doing, I want you to know something."

The demon leaned closer and saw her green eyes lock on him. "What is it?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"I like you. A lot." She took a breath. "I wanted you to know. And also, um, I wanted to really thank you, for when you saved me. I still don't know how you did it, but...I thank God that I met you. Just you being here right now, it makes me happy."

Sebastian didn't say anything immediately. He slowly ran his thumb over her soft lips, then down to her chin. He eased his hand away from hers and tilted her head slightly to the left so she was directly facing him. Then he leaned down and kissed her. It was so gentle and light, Ellia had to think for a moment and decide on if there was actually contact. A second later he pulled away. Then he kissed her again, a little harder this time. Ellia didn't have the strength to lift her arms very high, so instead of wrapping her arms around him, she anchored a grip to his suit and pulled him towards her. The man pulled back and offered her a smirk. Ellia's heart skipped.

"Do you-" Her question was silenced by the man's finger at her lips. His other hand was holding him in place, though it didn't take much effort because he was still sitting on the bed beside her.

"Shh." He kissed her again, very gently, and pulled away slowly, as if he didn't want to be away from her. He sat up, letting his hands slide down to her waist, which was only covered by the thin white gown she was wearing, in addition to a layer of fresh bandages.

After this he took the woman's hands in each of his own, resting them on her stomach, though being careful so as not to add pressure and harm her. Ellia was quiet, watching him with a pleased smile.

"Miss Ellia. Please rest. The sooner we continue on, the sooner we'll be able to return to the young master with a report of a successful mission."

The young woman tightened her hands around his, and for a second her smile faltered. "All right."

The butler noticed this, though, and added, "I'd like you to recover quickly for my own sake, as well. Being so ill and in such pain...it doesn't suit you. The faster we complete this assignment, the closer you will be to feeling back to normal. And I'd like nothing more." He completed this assurance with a very faint smile.

Ellia's eyes brightened, and she grinned. "Well if that's true, then...I'll try to sleep a while and recover my strength."

The demon gazed at her for a moment longer, then eased his hands away from her own. He stood up and bowed out of courtesy. He turned to leave, but Ellia's hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him mid-step. He turned back to her.

"When we leave...I'm staying in your carriage this time...okay?" Ellia's eyes were beginning to drift closed on their own now, though she appeared to ignore it.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Miss Ellia. But why?"

"Henry looked angry earlier. And he gave off this frightening vibe. I'd rather be with you the rest of the trip in case something sets him off completely."

The butler smirked at the thought. "Very well. I'll inform him of the new arrangement for you."

Ellia was more than a bit skeptical of this idea, since the brunette would probably be at rage level the next time he saw her. He wouldn't be able to intimidate her inside their cab together, wouldn't have access to her one-on-one, no more conversations. Perhaps worst of all would be that he'd know the woman was in a separate transport with a different man. And the fucking cat.

Ellia, after thinking over the demon's chances in a fight with the captain, nodded in agreement. "Okay, I guess. Just, um, be careful." She released her grip and returned her arm to her side.

Sebastian then displayed an expression of either confidence or arrogance, Ellia couldn't exactly tell in her fading state of consciousness. Though perhaps it was both. "I'll be fine. Just rest. Also-"

He took a small step toward the bed and leaned down, placing a tender, gentle kiss to her lips. Ellia's half-lidded eyes watched him move back a bit and then move toward her ear, in which he whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Though her heart stirred, her body did not. It relaxed. Her vision was dimming, and her breathing slowly died into a soft rhythm. She let her eyes close.

Sebastian's image, though, stayed with her. She closed her eyes and saw him there. Those unusual yet gorgeous red eyes, smooth black hair, a strong, deep voice, a calm, refined posture. He really was a sinfully attractive man. And though deep down the woman held a good degree of guilt for her feelings, it didn't stop Ellia from enjoying herself.

She did indeed have pleasant dreams. In her mind she spent several nights with the man. They went out on the town together, went to see plays together, even a few operas. Shopping, walks, conversations that lasted for what felt like hours. Many of these activities were things the man would never actually do, Ellia knew, but her dreams were treating her well and for that she wasn't going to complain.

Gatlin, sensing the woman's unconscious joy, snuggled closer to her owner in her sleep. Over time and during the following night, Ellia's body temperature managed to regulate itself to a good degree. Periodically the doctor- a well-built, kind-eyed man of middle age and slightly graying hair- visited her to change her bandages and check her status.

Dr. Henson informed Sebastian that she was improving with extreme haste. He asked the butler if she had been taking any medication that had caused the drop in health. The demon smirked and said she'd recently gotten over an unrelated illness in her circulatory system and that the only thing he'd given her was a kiss.

Dr. Henson laughed at this. "Stay with her and I'm sure she'll recover just fine," he said, offering a small wave as he took his leave down the hall to attend to other patients.

Sebastian watched him go and then stepped inside the woman's room to check on her sleeping form. She had the faintest of smiles on her face, and her color was starting to return. A few of her fingers twitched and she mumbled something. Beside her, the white cat rose, looking sleepy.

Seeing Sebastian, she sat up and tilted her head, watching him. Her tail moved slowly right and left. She licked her paw and began cleaning her face.

The butler gazed at her for a long while. Cats were just such beautiful creatures.

Finally he walked over to her, and pet the animal lovingly, running a hand down her back occasionally. Gatlin purred and leaned toward him, nuzzling his hand and wrist.

Next to her, Ellia stirred. "I'll have some strawberry cake, too," she mumbled.

Sebastian brushed some of the longer bangs away from her eyes and smiled. He let himself smile because he knew she couldn't see him. "When we return, I'll give you all the cake you desire, Miss Ellia."

The woman's hand twitched and she replied softly, "Kay." Her body relaxed as she fell deeper into her previous sleep, continuing on with her dream of sweet things.

The butler took her hand and kissed the top of it, then placed it gently at her side. Gatlin watched him do this, her yellow eyes wide and attentive. Then her gaze snapped to the doorway and stayed there.

Sebastian turned just enough to see Mr. Darbren in the hall, standing outside the open door. It seemed he'd paused mid-step. He was glaring at the demon, not hiding his intent for the woman. He wanted her to suffer, and the butler's interference wasn't appreciated. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, pretending he was completely oblivious to the captain's anger.

Henry mumbled several curses and walked off. The demon turned back to the sleeping beauty and gently caressed her cheek for a moment. Had she been awake he knew she would have probably been smiling at him, her green eyes filled with adoration from his mere touch. Sebastian knew he was considered extremely attractive by countless women, but this woman in particular was a human whose affection he never got tired of seeing, of sensing, of hearing.

She held a quiet, innocent grace that many women he'd had to accommodate did not. In her eyes was a young but bright, shining light that radiated a concealed strength. Not a strength to protect herself, but the will to protect the ones she loved. Sebastian knew she felt guilty for not having been able to save her parents, to prevent their deaths. She hadn't known Henry's hired guns would show up that night, but this fact didn't ease her feelings.

For now, she had a passionate love for the handsome man watching her sleep, and an undying love for the companion that had been by her side since she was just a child. Sebastian understood it was Gatlin and himself who were keeping the young lady going, keeping her smiling. She was a simple girl raised by rich parents, but she didn't take her luck for granted. The butler wondered if she considered it possible that he didn't care for her in the same way that she loved him. Even if this was true, Sebastian had the feeling she'd keep on smiling anyway. Just being welcomed by her savior was a waking dream.

The red-eyed demon looked down at her hand and saw the ruby ring she was wearing. Though it was on her ring finger, it reminded him much of the blue ring that Ciel wore on his thumb. Thoughts of his master then filled his mind, and he decided to leave the room, off to check on the activities of the company.

Turns out that the bodyguards took part in many illegal pastimes in their free time. At the edge of Swindon for less than a day and they'd already made quite a profit doing various things. Sebastian figured Henry knew about this, but he acted as if he didn't. The four of them probably shared the haul.

He stopped in the door frame and turned. He gazed at her for a moment, then turned and left, closing the door with barely a sound behind him.

* * *

A day and a half later, Ellia was cleared to leave the hospital. The Faith Clinic nurses, a group of six, bid her good wishes, and accompanied her to the exit. They did this not only out of hospitality, but also in the hopes of catching a last glimpse of the woman's handsome fiancee.

Henry and Sebastian were waiting with the two carriages, glaring at each other with peripheral attention to the woman setting foot outside, who was bathed in the morning light. No longer wearing bandages, she was prim and pretty in her black dress, carrying a happy Gatlin in her arms. Her skin was no longer deathly pale, and she smiled as she took in a breath of fresh, cool air.

Her green eyes found Sebastian immediately, and she watched in amusement as the two men ended their little contest. Sebastian turned away from the brunette with an arrogant disregard and made his way over to Ellia and the nurses. He stood before the infatuated women and showed them a grateful smile. "My dear Ellia is well due to your efforts." He slid an arm her waist and purred to the women, "Merci beaucoup."

The nurses all received his thanks with smiles. Several of them who were fluent in French replied happily, "De rien." The others suggested his return if he ever felt ill, himself, and wished him safe travels. Sebastian smirked and took Ellia's hand, leading her away from the small building and toward the carriage. His carriage.

Henry sent a death glare at the woman and her cat as he climbed into his own carriage with the awaiting bodyguards. The doors were shut, and the horses began to move once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**  
This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, I know. But it is the second to last chapter in the story. Chapter 15 will be the final installment. I hope all who have been reading the story will like the ending. Also, I brought out the sexy demon's romantic side in this chapter, since the story's aim is Seb x Ellia. But if y'all noticed, he never expressly stated his feelings to her. It just wouldn't be like him.

**To the reviewers:**

**To Kyzara77:** There's a reason she is so accepting of his behavior. It will be apparent in the last chapter. =]  
**To Liliths-cursed-pen: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing. I tend to find all sorts of flaws in it, but I guess since it's my own work I'll never consider it perfect.  
**To jade: **I'm glad you think so. Hopefully you'll like the last chapter, as well.  
**To ImmaEatCHOO:** I'm really happy you like my style. My usual writing is much more descriptive, but I tried something new with this story and made it more fast-paced. Also, you're right, it was indeed a metaphor. And this story will have an end. I dislike when authors choose to leave their works without a proper ending. There's no sense of closure. Some of the stories I've posted online in the past I've chosen to take down simply because I didn't write an ending I was satisfied with, and that's not fair to the people who take the time to read the rest of the story. And thanks so much for your continued feedback. =]

**As always, reviews are loved!**


	15. Cat Ears  Part 1

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** Ellia Cross has been involved in her father's business for quite a while. She works alongside her handsome escort and fake fiancee, Sebastian, and her dangerous, alluring partner, Henry. Living with the guilt of her love and her parents' deaths, Ellia lives between both men, hanging by a thread of luck to get away alive when her time is up. But is luck really to blame?

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso.

_Thanks to all my readers who have been following the story. This chapter is the finale._

**PART ONE OF TWO**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Cat Ears – Part 1**

* * *

Ellia was quiet for the first few minutes during the carriage ride. The sun was shining through the distant trees, and she took a moment to observe this before turning to speak with Sebastian.

"So what happened in that house?" she asked. "Do you know?"

The demon looked as if the question didn't surprise him. That expression on his face...it was similar to boredom.

"Do you remember the letter that Mr. Darbren received not too long ago?"

Ellia nodded. "The one that got him so upset for days? Yeah, I remember."

"It contained a personal greeting from an associate of his. The man's name was Theodore Caplan. He was a friend of Henry's until very recently. Things went astray in a swap of merchandise, and this earned Henry a prompt threat of sorts. With the man's temper, he clearly couldn't resist the urge to stop at Mr. Caplan's home to pay him a visit as retribution for the unkind note."

Ellia's eyes widened. "He...killed him? Henry killed him in that house? Just like that?"

"Yes, Miss Ellia."

"But I heard a scream, and it definitely wasn't a man. There was someone else there, too, at the time, right?"

"Mr. Caplan's daughter was present during the murder."

Ellia hesitated, then asked, "Well...did he kill her?"

"I don't believe so. He did do quite a number on her physically, though." A look of disgust then appeared on the demon's face. "It was unnecessary."

Ellia sat quiet for a few moments. She looked down at Gatlin, who was sprawled out lazily on the comfortable seat. She smiled, then looked up. "I'm curious. How exactly did you come to know what happened? Surely it wasn't Henry who told you."

Sebastian smirked. "I have my ways, Miss Ellia."

The woman smiled halfheartedly. "If you say so." She gazed out the window to her right, watching as buildings and the occasional pedestrian passed by. It was quite a while before either of them said anything else. It was quiet, but it was peaceful, too.

* * *

It was about 10 a.m. when the carriages arrived in Oxford. The sun was bright and the streets were bustling with people and other cabs. It was a Wednesday. Ellia stepped out onto the street thinking it was much farther along in the week. The ride to Oxford from the border of Swindon took incredibly long. She would've died from boredom if it hadn't been for the occasional idle chat with Sebastian and the adorable antics of Gatlin.

With the white cat in her arms, she waited for direction from Henry. He stepped out looking rather arrogant, wearing one of his suits and surrounded by three powerful men carrying suitcases. He surveyed the town before speaking.

"We'll walk from here," he announced. "Follow me." And so they did.

Where they ended up was a house far beyond any main road. The closest shop was about five miles away, and to get into the heart of town would be an even longer trip. The house they arrived at, deemed the "safe house" for the place of operations for the merge and its participants, was three stories high. It was of high class and had all the necessary furnishings as well as many unnecessary ones. The outside was bright white with vines scattered near the windows, and a few flowerbeds on the lawn. It appeared to be the house of some rich noble.

Ellia quickly learned that it belonged to Henry.

"You own this place?" she confirmed, standing outside the building. The brunette unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed by his guards, then Ellia and Sebastian.

"I have a few extra Pounds to spend here and there," he said, not looking back at her as he swept his gaze over the immediate room. This action, though the others hadn't seen it, was picked up by the demon.

"Looking for something?" Sebastian asked. Henry's eyes met his, and he quickly gestured to his men to check outside the building. The bodyguards swiftly left.

"I felt like we were being followed a bit ago," he said, seeming more than a bit paranoid. Ellia looked to Gatlin. The cat showed no signs of disturbance.

"Gatlin's not acting strangely. I think we'll be fine. If there was someone following us, she'd let me know."

"Right." The man didn't sound convinced. He pointed to the stairs. "Your room is up there, on the second floor. My men and I, we'll be on the third. I have to unpack a few things, so don't try running off. My men would find you. And even if you escaped them, any intense physical activity would stir up the poison in your system and cause more pain."

Ellia sighed. "You have the antidote, right?"

Henry rolled his eyes and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a vial of blue liquid. "Right here. You won't get it till your job is done, of course. And once the poison wears off, I'll take my time tearing you apart." He returned the remedy to his pocket.

Ellia remained silent. She only stared at him. Gatlin did the same.

Mr. Darbren picked up two of the suitcases and headed up the stairs. He turned back to Ellia once he got to the top. "Sleep with one eye open," he warned. Then he was gone down one of the hallways.

* * *

On the second floor later that day, Ellia found it near impossible to relax. The representatives, the leaders of the other companies in the ring, would arrive in a few days. Just this thought alone made Ellia's heart flutter, which wasn't good because it caused the poison to move faster.

"You'd think we could find the antidote somewhere for it," she said, thinking aloud, petting Gatlin beside her on the bed. She was sitting up against the white pillows, with a white sheet draped over her lap. On the sheet were embroidered silver flowers.

"The poison is a mixture of things. One remedy won't nullify them. Mr. Darbren probably has a specially-made antidote for it," the butler pointed out.

Ellia was quiet for a few minutes, just looking around the room. She was taking in all the expensive furniture, the paintings on the wall, the fine decorations placed throughout. Then Gatlin purred beside her and nudged her hand.

"Let's go get something to eat. Together, huh?" she said, smiling.

The cat's eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion. "Meooow!"

She stood from the bed and made her way to the door to leave for town.

Sebastian turned to them, standing beside the dresser, checking the time in his pocket watch. "Please do be careful, Miss Ellia."

Ellia paused with her hand on the doorknob. There was something about what he said, the _way_ he said it, that scared her.

"I'll be okay, really. I have Gatlin here to protect me in your absence." She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "And when this is all over, I'll still have her. She's always with me, you see?"

The demon watched her, and was surprised when he noticed a pain expression on her face. But the pain wasn't from the poison.

"Ellia?" he questioned. But it was too late. She turned and opened the door. He saw her move her free hand up to wipe at her eyes, the other holding Gatlin, and watched as she quickly stepped out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"It's really not so bad, this place" Ellia said, looking around town. It had taken her an hour to get there. Half the trip was walking. The other half was a carriage that had picked her up on the way there. The driver had been nice enough to do her the favor. He said it would've been a crime to let a pretty young woman walk by herself the distance to the heart of town.

Ellia paid the man for his kindness with both money and a smile, and had hopped off the step with a loving cat in her arms. She had been playful and affectionate the entire ride.

"You're pretty happy today, love," Ellia said, walking along a row of buildings and shops. "There must be a reason, huh?"

The cat snuggled closer to her, but didn't reply. Ellia was struck with realization. Gatlin was only this joyful when-

"You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?" she asked. The cat looked up at the woman with her golden eyes and meowed quietly.

The woman sighed. "I'm just nervous. All those men will be here soon, in two days. Friday is it, Gatlin. I'll sign authorization for the merge with the power my father would've had. And then Henry's going to kill me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he killed you, too, Gatlin. He must hate you a great deal."

"Meow." The cat's response seemed solemn somehow. She titled her head as she gazed up at her owner.

"I know, I have my gun. And it's not too difficult to front bravery. But...could I really shoot someone? I'm not sure. I've never been good with guns. My father, on the other hand-"

"Meoooow!" Gatlin interrupted, pawing at her. Ellia looked down and stopped walking. "Oh? What is it?"

The cat turned her eyes to the shop they'd stopped at. It was a high-end diner called "Empoisonnés Coeur."

Ellia read this and glared at the sign. "Really?"

The cat persisted, though, nudging against her as if she wanted to go in.

"Fine, we'll get carry-out, though. I don't think they'd like pets inside."

* * *

Ellia, with a bag of food in one hand and Gatlin in her other arm, walked past a main stretch of road and into a beautiful field, a park. It was nearly empty, with the exception of a few younger girls and their dogs. Ellia sat down in the lush green grass and set down the food, folding her legs to her side. Her black dress was spread around her. The sun was inching toward the horizon, and soon it would be sunset.

"I like this time of day," she said, cutting into a small blueberry cake she'd bought. It wasn't nutritious, but under the assumption she was going to die soon, Ellia didn't care. Next to her, Gatlin was working through several pieces of sliced salmon, "freshly caught this morning," the server had said.

"Everything's more peaceful. There are less people out and about, and it's like time slows down. The time of day before everything goes to sleep." She took a bite of the cake and smiled. "At least we can enjoy this much before..."

Gatlin perked her ears up and turned to the woman when she suddenly stopped talking. Ellia was watching a woman entering the park. Beside her was a man in his twenties, holding her hand in his. They were talking, but were too far away for Ellia to hear their words. But they smiled often.

"They seem happy," she commented, and took a bite of cake. Gatlin stepped onto her lap and nuzzled her sweetly. "Mew?"

At the sound of the animal, Ellia snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, is all. I was wondering if, when we finish this assignment, Sebastian will...oh, never mind. I don't want to ruin the mood, love. I'll finish this and we'll head back, okay?"

The cat purred and stayed seated in her lap, watching her owner as she ate the last of the cake and keeping an eye out for her all the while. She was happy her owner was in better spirits. Ellia wasn't one to resist the love of her only family.

* * *

The house was far from quiet. Ellia walked in to hear Henry and his guards playing an obnoxious game of poker. The once-solemn men were now rowdy and wild. Bottles of various drinks accompanied them on the table in the kitchen.

Ellia walked into the adjacent room through the open doorway and surveyed the scene. "We're back," she announced quietly, holding her cat firmly in her arms. The men turned to her, silent for a moment.

One of the guards chuckled. "Come join us, little miss," he said, beckoning her with a wave.

"No thanks," she said, trying her best to be polite. "I'm a bit tired from my walk into town. I'm heading to bed."

"Hey Jack, go walk her upstairs, ey?" one of the guards joked, and laughed loudly.

The other man shook his head. "Fuck no. I ain't losing this hand to you!"

Henry turned to her, ignoring the conversation. "Thirsty?"

"I guess?" she replied. "I did walk a long ways. There wasn't a cab there to kindly escort me this time. You sure picked an inconvenient location."

"That's the idea," he said flatly, and stood from his chair. He picked up a bottle from the table, half filled, walked over, and handed it to her. "Drink it."

"How do I know you didn't spike it?" she asked, suspicious.

"You don't. But it won't hurt you. It's strong vodka. It'll help you sleep."

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked. "I bet you'd like the thought of me tossing and turning restlessly in my bed."

"In _my_ bed, maybe. But I don't need you out here bothering me. I have a lot of money in this game. You are distracting my men. So drink it and leave us be."

Ellia set Gatlin on the floor and took the bottle, finishing it slowly. Henry watched with mild interest as she swallowed the rest of the contents, little by little. Ellia then handed the empty bottle to him, coughing a bit. Before she could say anything, he spoke. "Sleep well."

Ellia picked up her cat and watched him return to the table. She then took her leave and ascended the stairs to her room.

She was surprised to find that Sebastian wasn't there. She did find a note on the bed, though. She read it eagerly, wondering where he had gone. The note said he'd gone into town to investigate an issue unrelated to the assignment. It said this issue was something the Young Master had requested of him. That was all.

Ellia wondered how Ciel would've contacted his butler from so far away. She hadn't seen the butler use the phone at all during their time together. And there were no letters delivered to him that she saw.

But then she realized he probably did a lot of things she wasn't aware of. She smiled at the thought of the man's mystique. He probably took care of stuff all the time without her knowing. Like how he knew about the contents of the black-sealed letter that was given to Henry. Not even his own crew knew what it said. Yet Sebastian had found out, and also knew about the murder in Swindon.

"Well, whatever," she said, putting her thoughts to rest. "He'll be back soon enough, and I need sleep. My feet are also rather sore." She took off her shoes and fell back onto the bed. Gatlin jumped up from the floor and curled up next to her.

"I'll rest, and take a nice, long bubble bath in the morning. That sounds wonderful." She sighed and closed her eyes, not bothering to change into pajamas. Her whole body grew heavy and soon she was asleep. Not from the alcohol, but from the time she spent walking back and forth to town. The vodka, though, did well to keep her unconscious. She never heard the door open and close during the night.

* * *

Thursday morning greeted Ellia with bright sunshine. She sat up in bed and stretched out, but instantly felt a searing pain in her chest. She lost her balance and fell over off of the bed. Sebastian walked into the room, followed by Gatlin, and spotted her on the floor, holding her hands against her chest in pain.

He rushed to her, kneeling beside her. "Miss Ellia? What's wrong?"

"I think the poison's just doing its job," she said through clenched teeth. "C-can you help me stand?"

The butler obeyed and took hold of her arms, bringing her to her feet. He gave her a where-to look.

"The bathroom. I have a relaxing bubble bath waiting for me," she said, though sounding strained.

Sebastian loosened his grip on her arms slightly, giving her room to walk by herself if she wanted. She took a step forward, though, and fell over. The butler caught her and brought her again to her feet, this time holding her against him firmly. Ellia's face became warm. "Um, you don't need to—ahh!" She yelped in surprise when she was swept off her feet and into his arms.

"You're too weak to walk. It was only a matter of time, though," he said, looking down at her tinged face. "I'll have to accompany you, now, until your body builds up a bit more strength. Is that okay with you, Ellia?"

Ellia smiled through the pain. "Y-yes, it's fine." She took in a breath and realized with fear that her lungs were hurting, as well. The venom in her veins had really taken hold. She wondered for a moment if her stomach would reject food, now, as well.

They made it to the door and Sebastian opened it, still carrying her. He set her down to sit on the ledge of the tub and turned on the hot water. He placed a few things on the ledge for her to use and stood back up, looking down at her.

Ellia had been staring at Gatlin, who was sitting on the floor by her feet, but turned when she felt eyes on her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Can you manage by yourself, or should I stay?" he inquired.

Ellia hesitated, glancing briefly at the closed door, then down at her cat. The animal only watched her, though, giving no answer, just swinging her white tail. The pain in her chest exploded again, and her hands flew up to grip at the dress. Her nails dug into her skin even through the fabric, leaving uneven marks below her neck and just above her breasts. The pain was comparable to a blade of hot metal piercing her skin and going straight to her heart. It felt this way with each wave. Ellia feared that, just as the other pains she'd had, this piercing sensation would also, in time, become constant.

"I would gather what information we need now, if I could. But Henry has not yet written up the merge details for every company involved. Once it is written, I will be able to acquire it," Sebastian said. "Also, there isn't much of a point in pursuing legal action right now. The representatives of the companies involved would choose not to show up if they were given word that the merge wasn't taking place. And there would be little we could do to catch them after that. Taking them all down as the Young Master wants requires that we wait it out until the day of the merge."

"So then, it's just a matter of waiting until their time runs out and we get what we want, right?"

The butler nodded. "Correct, Miss Ellia. It's rather unfortunate you are being pained because of it, though. When it is possible, I will get you treatment for this ordeal as soon as I can."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" she asked.

"No, I don't." Ellia smiled faintly. His overconfidence was nice to see. It was encouraging to her, somehow.

"Well, okay then. Regarding my current predicament...I wouldn't mind it too much if you decided to stay. You know, to make sure I don't lose strength in my arms and, I don't know, drown."

"As you wish, Miss Ellia." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her sideways. Carefully he unzipped the backing of the dress and pulled it down, making the subtle effort of running his gloved hands down her arms as he did so.

He paused, then took hold of her upper arms, pulling her to her feet. The dress slid to her ankles. He eased off her slip, noticing she wasn't wearing a corset that day. He didn't blame her. The poison in her body was enough to deal with; she didn't need something constricting her further. He removed her underwear but was stopped by Ellia when he went to unlatch the holster from her hip. "I'll get it," she said, suddenly very protective of the gun. Sebastian allowed her to remove it, watching as she set it on the counter with care. And all at once, as if the gun was her security blanket, she realized she was completely exposed.

Ellia's arms flew to her chest, and she was thankful her back was to him. Then she remembered he was there to help her, and he most likely wouldn't care what she looked like. ...Right?

"Relax, Miss Ellia. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about," he soothed, slowly guiding her body to face him. Ellia allowed herself to be moved, and when their eyes met, she inched her arms away from her chest. "Okay," she said quietly, but her gaze quickly shifted to the water. The man smirked at her shyness and proceeded to help her in without a word. No sooner had she gotten into the warm heaven when the poison's effect flared again.

Ellia leaned forward, holding her chest in pain. "Why me," she whispered weakly. The butler watched her for a moment, taking his gloves off as he did so. Gatlin was sitting beside him on the floor as he knelt next to the woman. The cat's yellow eyes watched him, unwavering.

He picked up the light purple bar of soap, seeming to be analyzing it for a moment. Then he said, "I acquired this from the cabinet earlier. It's new, which I assume means that our captain made a trip into town during the night to make sure you had necessities." He raised an eyebrow, reading the engraved scent on the bar. "Lavender Dream."

Ellia slowly turned to her left to face him. A smile crept onto her face. Then it turned into a wide grin. Two seconds later she burst into a laughing fit. It wasn't long before she was holding her stomach, trying to calm herself down. Sebastian smiled faintly. Gatlin meowed in joy. She understood the demon had been trying to cheer her up, to distract her from the pain. And he'd succeeded.

"He has good taste," Ellia managed to say between breaths. Then the thought occurred to her that Henry had three bodyguards with him. He might have sent one of them out shopping, instead. Ellia tried to imagine one of the burly men buying girly shampoo and soaps, carting around various things in an awkward little basket. This made her laugh even harder.

* * *

Once the initial embarrassment wore off, Ellia surrounded herself with bubbles from the top of the water. She built a white wall to cover her front, and let her pseudo-fiancee wash her back as she sat in the warm, almost hot water. The smell of the lavender soap on her skin was somehow very relaxing by itself. Ellia played with her hair in front of her, twisting it different ways, as the man behind her worked hygienic magic with his hands. He cleaned and massaged her skin at the same time. It felt amazing.

"So do you ever do this kind of thing with Master Ciel?" she asked.

She received no answer. Realizing it must've sounded strange, she tried to explain herself.

"It's just, he's still young, and, I don't know how far your duties as his butler go. That's probably weird, though, since he seems mature for his age."

"I do whatever the Young Master asks of me, Miss Ellia. I go as far as he tells me to."

Ellia hesitated in her hair-twisting, then asked, "How do you think he's holding up without you?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Sebastian said, listening carefully to the tone of the woman's voice.

"You're probably right. He has the other servants, too. That's more than enough for the time being..."

"Is there something on your mind, Miss Ellia?" the butler asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, feigning a quiet laugh. "Just thinking. We've been gone a while, that's all."

Gatlin spoke up on the floor, eying her owner. "Meow?" She tilted her head. Sebastian gave the animal an acknowledging glance before turning back to Ellia. Almost as if on cue, she clutched at her chest again, whimpering as another spike of pain hit her. She breathed in sharply and her lungs ached in steadily rising agony.

Sebastian sighed. "It's really a bother to see you in such a condition," he said, sliding his hands up to her shoulders. Carefully he pulled her backwards, closer to him. Ellia was in too much pain to notice the small movement, though.

The demon placed his lips to her neck and waited for a response. Nothing. He kissed her again. Still nothing. So he decided to use his teeth. He nipped at her skin between kisses and was glad to see it woke her from her previous pain. "What...are you...doing?" she asked tiredly, her right hand still held firmly against her chest.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" he replied, and continued on kissing her. Gradually he got more aggressive, biting her harder, gripping her shoulders tighter to keep her in place despite the poison's punishment. A distraction.

Ellia never answered him, though. When the poison's effect faded for the time being, she was able to really take in the sensations on her skin, the feeling of her heart beating faster, the occasional sound of the man breathing against her neck. She noticed he seemed completely calm, though. Perfectly composed, as if he could stand up, leave, and go about his daily chores like he hadn't just been trying to seduce a naked woman.

Barely a minute later, the man stopped his actions and gently turned her body so she could lay in the water. "I'll get you your clothes and a towel, Miss Ellia. Please wait here, and don't try to stand." Sebastian stood and left the room. Ellia watched him go, taking in the man's dark aura, his grace.

When the door closed, Ellia looked down at her beloved pet. "He's flawless," she said almost dreamily. "I do wonder what he thinks of me, though. He said I was pretty once. He also told me I was doing well in managing things with Henry during the meetings." She laughed. "That isn't saying much, though, considering he's always the one in charge. What a misogynist."

The cat on the floor meowed loudly, as if protesting her words. Ellia shook her head in humor. "Gatlin, loving women and loving to sleep with them are different things. With Henry's emotional problems, though, I find it reasonable that he has trouble distinguishing between the two. I almost pity him."

The cat tilted her head, staring up at her with her golden eyes. "Mew?"

Ellia sighed and sank further into the water. She grabbed some shampoo and decided to wash her hair before Sebastian got back. When this was done, she sat up and waited for his return. He didn't keep her waiting for long.

The man walked in carrying a green dress, slip, undergarments, a green jewel necklace, a towel, and a hairbrush. He set these items on the sink counter and then went to the bathtub. Ellia looked up at him. "You went through my things to get all that?"

Sebastian held out his gloved hand for her. "Is that a problem, Ellia?"

She smiled and took his hand, relying on his strength as he helped her to stand. "No," she said. She stepped out of the water, noticing her legs were a bit weaker than she remembered. She then tried to step over the edge of the tub with her other foot. Ellia didn't clear it, though, and stumbled forward. She would've fallen on her face had the butler not been right in front of her.

Sebastian caught her safely in his arms, and at first he held her tightly to keep her from falling. When she steadied her stance, though, he didn't immediately let go. Ellia was confused. "Sebastian?" she said, voice muffled against his chest.

The man slowly pushed her backward, just enough to whisper in her ear. "Miss Ellia. Please gather what strength you have. I'll escort you to breakfast downstairs, but I think you'll agree it's better I do not carry you everywhere, for risk of the others realizing your weakness."

Ellia nodded. "I understand. Will you help me with my dress?" She moved away from him and looked up into his beautiful red eyes. He released her and grabbed her towel. "Of course."

* * *

The high-end, empty kitchen greeted Ellia and her fiancee when they arrived downstairs. There was already food set. Pancakes and a strawberry shake, and two biscuits on the side.

"I apologize for the simple meal. Mr. Darbren didn't buy very much of anything we'd be accustomed to."

Ellia shook her head. "I'm starving, so it makes no difference to me. Thank you for preparing it." She realized the man's only window to cook was when he left her alone to gather her clothes. _He must spend a lot of time making things for Ciel to be able to prepare things that quickly_, she thought.

With uneven steps Ellia used a great deal of strength and made it to the table. She sat down and breathed in, withholding a small cry from the pain she felt in her lungs. "Where is everyone?" she asked, cutting into her breakfast.

Sebastian stood in front of her beside the table. "Henry is upstairs, though he should be down shortly. His guards are out in town, probably running errands of their own with locals in the business."

"Oh." Ellia, while eating, glanced at the other places at the table. "You didn't make anything for anyone else?" She giggled.

"Henry and his associates are not the type to share a meal with a lady," he said.

"They'd share a drink with me, though, I'm sure," Ellia joked. She then noticed Gatlin under the table. Sebastian made his way over to the counter and took a small bowl from the cupboard, along with what appeared to be a newly-bought bag of cat food. He filled the dish and placed it beside Ellia on the floor, then put the bag away. He returned to the woman's side. He watched Gatlin practically inhale her food and smiled slightly.

The smile disappeared when footsteps were heard on the stairs in the hallway just outside the kitchen. Henry walked into the room in a dark gray suit. He looked deathly calm, emanating the eerie tranquility before a storm. His blue eyes locked on Ellia.

"Good morning bitch," he greeted, an edge of anger in his voice. Ellia stared at him while taking another bite of her pancakes. Sebastian only glared at the man. The brunette walked over to a cabinet and reached inside. He pulled out a box of bullets. Then he left the room. A few seconds later, the front door was opened and closed.

Ellia, now finished with her breakfast, stood up, bracing herself on the table. Gatlin jumped into her empty chair, waiting to see what her owner was doing. "Tomorrow night it'll all be over. We'll be able to leave, assuming I'm still alive...somehow."

Sebastian didn't answer her, but he did escort her back upstairs. Once she was sitting in bed with Gatlin, he fetched a book for her from her bag. He explained that reading would pass the time, since she was in no condition to be wandering around town. Oxford was a big place, definitely not suitable for a poisoned, weak young lady who could barely walk. Ellia accepted the book with a smile and began to read.

Sebastian left to clean up the house a bit. Not because he particularly wanted to, but because there was nothing else to do. He figured Ellia needed extra rest before the merge, and allowed her some time to doze off with Gatlin at her side. It was difficult for her to sleep while he was in the room; hence, why he was never present just before she fell asleep or when she woke up. He had rarely slept at all during the trip. He didn't need to. Never once, though, had Ellia questioned his whereabouts during the night, whether or not he slept beside her or even in the same room at all.

He took her passiveness as indifference. She clearly did not care where he slept so long as he was nearby when he needed to be. In the beginning she most likely cared, and was probably pretty excited about it. But over time during the assignment, being out at sea, dealing with Henry's two-sided self, she overcame that excitement and replaced it with a need for stability and comfort. He was there to protect her, and Ellia knew this. She wasn't expecting anything more from him.

This, though, could not be said for the occurrence of going back home. Sebastian suspected she'd be wanting something when they returned. She clearly had feelings for him. But she feared rejection. She also hadn't mentioned anything of the sort, anything pertaining to love or relationships. But deep down he knew she wanted something more than a fake engagement.

He wondered how she'd react when he expressed his thoughts on the matter.

* * *

Ellia had indeed fallen asleep during her reading. She woke up to see the sun approaching the horizon outside the window. She sat up in bed and was relieved to feel no pain in her chest. It still hurt her to breathe, but her heart wasn't on fire so Ellia was grateful. "Gatlin," she called, searching the sheets around her. The cat popped up beside the book, covered in the blankets. "Meow?" she answered, her yellow eyes reflecting the light of the sun.

"I'm feeling better. Should we try going for a walk before the day is over?" the woman asked, reaching out to pet her beloved between her ears. The feline purred and nuzzled against her owner's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ellia said cheerfully, and moved the blankets aside. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and placed her feet to the floor. She leaned forward slowly, testing the strength of her muscles and whether or not she could carry her own weight. She was surprised to see that she could.

Ellia stood and straightened out the skirt of her green dress, re-centered her jewel necklace, and motioned for Gatlin to join her. The cat eagerly jumped into the waiting arms of the raven-haired teen. Ellia smiled and slipped on her shoes, then headed for the door.

She turned the knob to open it, carefully monitoring her heart rate and breathing. She didn't want to get worked up and have the pain suddenly return. "I wonder where Sebastian went," she thought aloud, and opened the door.

Stepping out into the hallway, she felt as though she were being watched. "I-is someone there?" she asked timidly.

"Just me, Miss Ellia," the butler spoke to her left. In the dim hallway she hadn't seen him. He approached her carrying a tray with dinner on it: sliced marinaded pork chop, a large bowl of fruit salad, and a tall glass of raspberry wine.

Ellia spotted the food and a second later its aroma reached her. "Is that for me?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded and walked past her into the room, knowing she'd follow. "Yes," he said, and turned, watching her shut the door and turn to him.

"What about you?" she inquired, eying the tray.

"I already ate," the demon lied.

Ellia set Gatlin down by her feet and sighed. "I was just about to leave for a walk with Gatlin," she explained. "I didn't know you were preparing something for me."

Sebastian seemed to disregard the woman's words and went to set the tray on the end table beside the large bed. He turned around and saw she'd followed him. She was standing directly before him, now, her eyes beaming up at him. "Thank you," she said cheerfully.

The man acknowledged her gratitude with a small smile. "You're very welcome, Miss Ellia." He stared down at her for a moment before reaching out to touch the woman's necklace. The green jewels shined in the light of the setting sun through the window.

"It was my mother's. I grabbed it when I went back to my home to gather a few things."

"I see. It's almost the same shade as your eyes, Miss Ellia. Is that something you acquired from her as well?"

Ellia nodded. "Yeah. My father, when he wasn't yelling at her for some reason or another, always said that her eyes were beautiful, and that he never got tired of just looking at her. He'd hold her gaze for long moments sometimes, just admiring her. And then they'd go upstairs." She smiled.

Sebastian showed a mildly amused expression and then moved away from her, giving her space to reach the bed. He watched her sit down on the bed, swinging her feet a little, bringing the dish to her to begin eating. Gatlin was on the floor, looking up at her with interest.

"You can have a little bit, too, I guess. But just a little. You have cat food you can eat, and this is for me, Gatlin." The pet meowed quietly, happily.

Sebastian took a few steps toward the door to leave but paused and turned back to the woman. "Ellia," he said. His dangerously low tone immediately got her attention. She looked up and met his gaze.

"I'm going into town to run a few errands. I won't be here to watch over you in that time, so stay here in this room until I return."

Ellia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not really in any danger, the merge isn't until tomorrow-"

"I'm not asking, Ellia. Stay here. Do not leave. Do you understand?" His red eyes didn't blink, his body didn't flinch. The demon stood tall and powerful, watching her, waiting for her reply.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "I'll stay here."

With her acceptance, the man went back to his usual self, though there wasn't much of a difference. The air became less tense and Ellia resumed eating, taking small bites.

"I think he's just being protective because he cares so much," Ellia said, whispering loudly on purpose to Gatlin. The cat tilted her head.

Sebastian smirked. "If something were to happen to you, Young Master would not be pleased."

"Neither would you, right?"

The demon chose not to answer her. Instead he winked at her. His deep red eyes, for a moment, gleamed with a fiery energy.

Ellia saw this and paused in bringing the fork to her mouth. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"Remember what I said. I'll be back later tonight, Miss Ellia." He turned then and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Ellia listened to the sound of his footsteps as he walked down the hall and the stairs. She smiled and patted the bed beside her. The white cat jumped up to sit by her. "Meow?"

The young woman took a bite of fruit salad and sat in silence. A few moments later, though, she giggled quietly to herself, thinking about the man who had prepared the meal she was now eating.

* * *

"God damn, woman! Shut up before I come over there and carve a hole in your face!"

Ellia shot up in bed. She'd fallen into a light sleep after eating. She looked out the window. It was dark outside. The middle of the night, she guessed.

"You killed him! You bastard!" a woman shouted.

Ellia launched herself out of bed and scanned the room for Gatlin. She didn't know what was going on outside her room, but she always felt safer with the cat in her arms.

The feline called out quietly and Ellia scooped her up. She rushed to the door and turned the knob. Then she stopped. Sebastian's words resounded in her mind.

"He said not to leave," she said, thinking aloud, urgency in her tone. She could hear two people yelling downstairs. Her heart was pounding.

"But I can't just sit here. Something's happening down there! What should I do?" she asked herself, weighing her options.

"Damn straight I killed him! You didn't read the letter he sent! You don't know the problems he caused us back in Cambridge!"

"That doesn't give you reason to murder an innocent man!"

Ellia took in a pained breath and opened the door. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "But if someone gets hurt because I failed to do anything, well...I already feel bad enough about this whole thing." In her pretty green dress and shoes she walked downstairs, taking small, silent steps. She checked to make sure she had her gun. It was there, like usual.

She approached the room where the shouting was coming from: the kitchen. With great stealth Ellia peeked around the corner, exposing herself just enough to see what was going on. Within the large room stood Henry and a woman Ellia had never seen. Henry was holding a knife, glaring at the brown-haired beauty. The woman, wearing a gorgeous blue dress, was holding a gun, pointing it straight at him, tears streaming down her make-up-stained face.

"Not only did you kill my husband, you had to attack my daughter, too! What kind of monster are you?" she screamed. Both anger and fear were evident in her voice.

Ellia froze. _Henry killed this woman's husband and harmed her daughter...the family in the house we visited! This is that man's wife! But how did she find us?_

"I arrived home soon after your little revenge trip. And so I caught up with you and followed you all the way here. I want justice for what you did!"

Henry gripped his knife tighter. His eyes narrowed. But there was something different about him. His body seemed to be trembling. Like he couldn't control his rage. Like he was about to explode and embark on some murderous rampage.

"You. Fucking. Bitch. You talk too much, you know that? I'm no monster. But money, that's the real monster. Money caused your husband to die. Money caused your daughter's pain. And money makes the world spin as it should. My first wife, Sharon, didn't agree with me on that, though. She was fucking annoying, the most bothersome bitch you could imagine if she didn't get her way. Always upset about things."

The brunette woman watched him in fear, her hands holding the gun began to shake. Eyes wide.

"Never gave me any peace and quiet. I'd work hard all week and she never wanted any part in anything I did to give her the luxuries she loved. Fucking ungrateful is what she was. But what was the worst? Oh, let me tell you, you fucking whore. She never knew when to shut the hell up."

The brunette only stared in terror. She could tell that this man had clearly snapped. But it was too late. She was here, now, confronting her husband's murderer. He looked insane beyond recovery. She jumped when he began to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" she asked.

Henry's blue eyes closed for a moment as he reached behind him and pulled his gun from its holster. The knife, in his other hand, he pointed directly at her.

"What's funny? Well you see, bitch, you look exactly like her. Just like Sharon." He raised the gun.

Ellia, seeing the impending death, burst into the room. "No, don't shoot!" she screamed. "Please stop!"

But she'd only gotten a few steps into the room when he fired the gun. Blood spilled from the woman's chest and neck far too fast for her to even consider living afterward. She stumbled backward and fell awkwardly to the floor. Dead in all of three seconds.

Ellia froze in place. The sound of the gunshot echoed in her head, and for a moment she was back home, watching as bullets pierced the front windows of her house, watching as her parents fell to the floor, watching as the blood escaped their wounds. But only watching. She couldn't bring herself to go to them, to take her father's gun and fight back. But that was before.

Ellia set Gatlin down on the floor with slow, precise movements. She then stood back up, and her green eyes locked on Henry's blue ones. She wasn't afraid. No, not at all. She was enraged. That single gunshot had awakened every fiber of every emotion she'd repressed. It was now returning to her as an unstoppable tidal wave. And Henry couldn't even see it coming.

"What's wrong?" he teased, smirking at her. He ran his finger along the handle of the knife in his left hand, watching her.

"You had my parents killed. Then you kidnapped me and tried to rape me. Then you poisoned me. I have spent weeks on this god-forsaken trip with you, smiling and laughing just to get through the days. I couldn't feel hate toward you no matter what you did to me. Wanna know why? Shock. Every time I thought to frown, I smiled instead. Every time I thought to cry, I laughed. You got by easy, Henry. But no more. I don't care about the merge. I want you dead."

Ellia reached beneath her green skirt and pulled out her revolver. Slowly she brought it up to chest-level with the man. Henry laughed. "Oh, you too, now? You little whore, you aren't going to fire that thing and we both know it." He began walking toward her. "In fact, here. I'll make it fair." He dropped his own gun mid-step and kept going until he was right in front of her.

Ellia held the gun inches from his chest, the right side as she'd said she would. Not the left. A bullet to his heart would kill him instantly. She didn't want that. She wanted him to feel the pain and suffering of having to bleed to death.

"You wanna know WHY you're not going to fire it?" he asked, and leaned in toward her. He moved in as if to kiss her. She pulled back the hammer. He moved closer, provoking her. He slid the flat side of the knife against her cheek, and the cold metal made the woman's eyes widen. Henry smirked and closed the gap, kissing her gently. That was all it took.

Ellia pulled the trigger. But there was silence. Henry moved away and reached into his pocket. He then held his hand out and opened it. In his palm were bullets.

"You're missing these," he said, deadly calm.

Ellia stared at them in bewilderment. "How?" she demanded.

"You're not experienced with guns, so it makes sense you wouldn't be able to feel the weight difference in one that isn't loaded. That doesn't excuse the fact, though, that you didn't bother to check the chambers in the cylinder before rushing in here."

There was a pause when he dropped the bullets, and then he added, "I told you to sleep with one eye open, Ellia."

* * *

**Please continue to Part 2. =]**


	16. Cat Ears  Part 2

**Green Eyes and Cat Ears:** A Kuroshitsuji fan-fiction.

**Synopsis:** Ellia Cross has been involved in her father's business for quite a while. She works alongside her handsome escort and fake fiancee, Sebastian, and her dangerous, alluring partner, Henry. Living with the guilt of her love and her parents' deaths, Ellia lives between both men, hanging by a thread of luck to get away alive when her time is up. But is luck really to blame?

**Author's Note:** Kuroshitsuji is property of Yana Toboso.

_Thanks to all my readers who have been following the story. This chapter is the finale._

**PART TWO OF TWO**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Cat Ears – Part 2**

* * *

Ellia's eyes narrowed in anger and she dropped the gun, launching herself at him full force.

He didn't go very far on account of being heavier than her by a good amount. He pushed her back and punched her hard in the stomach, then slapped her across the face. Ellia was stunned but quickly recovered. She turned back to him and struck, clawing at him almost blindly. She drew blood on his neck and face. This seemed to really unleash what sanity he had left.

"Your signature for the merge would be ideal," he growled, and grabbed hold of her long hair, pulling her to him. Horrible pain exploded on her head as he twisted it tighter to make her stop struggling. She yelped and held back tears, but he didn't ease his grip.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be in perfect condition to wield the pen. I'll put you in so much pain you'll wish you were dead. You'll sign that fucking agreement in the hospital if that's what it takes." He sneered and jerked her forward, bringing her face close to his. "Just looking at you now, it really pisses me off."

No sooner had those words left his mouth when he suddenly released her and shouted sharply in pain. He looked down to see Gatlin tearing away at his right ankle with her incredibly sharp teeth and claws. Once he was facing the animal, the cat looked up quickly and jumped, as if she were expecting him to do so. Using her claws she anchored herself to his neck and began digging into his skin with her deadly fangs.

Henry stumbled in different directions, dropping his knife in the process, trying to pull the cat off of him. He growled and cursed in pain as blood began to drip down his neck and seep into the material of his black suit.

Ellia used this distraction to recover her breath and her energy. There was a sudden pain in her chest from the poison, but it wasn't as bad as before. It was tolerable because of all the adrenaline pumping through her system. Henry saw her sudden reaction, though, and grabbed the cat with enough force to break bone. He threw the animal aside. Gatlin landed on the tiled floor and slid about a foot before stopping. She laid still, shaking, patches of her white fur tainted red.

"So the poison's really set in, ey?" he said, looking satisfied. "I could just give you this." He reached into a pocket within his suit and produced a vial of dark gray liquid. "It's the complementing mixture to what's already in your system. It will triple your pain, if not more. Even on its own it's a nightmare."

He picked up the knife he'd dropped in the struggle with Gatlin and eyed her. "Just one cut and this'll reach your organs so fast you won't know what hit you."

"What does it do?" she asked, no longer feeling threatened by his chemical weapon of choice.

"It causes excruciating pain and hallucinations. So, bitch, where should the first cut be?"

Ellia glared at him and charged. The man clearly wasn't expecting this, because she succeeded in knocking the vial from his hand. It flew up and behind him, landing several feet away on the floor. The glass cracked easily from the distance it fell. In seconds it had pooled on the tiled floor, a deep gray shade promising horror.

Henry growled in anger and shoved her backwards. She fought back and grabbed onto his suit, bringing him with her. The momentum of bring pulled forward was enough to make it five times more painful when she brought her knee up between his legs. Ellia pushed him away a moment later and watched him fall to his knees, holding his injured manhood. The woman didn't hold back her smirk. "Get up and fight," she hissed. "I'm not done with you." Her voice was for the most part calm; but in her eyes was a contained, precise rage.

Henry, not wanting to be defeated by the little wench, forced himself to stand, not bothering to pick up the knife again. He raised his hands to fight but was punched in the face as soon as he was on his feet. One little punch from the young woman didn't do much. But she didn't stop at one. She punched him again. Then again. And again. And again. Each time he turned to face her again she hit him. And when he tried to maneuver away from her, she used her light weight to beat him to it and would punch him in the gut, the side, the face again. Over and over she threw punches, most with her stronger right hand.

This went on for almost two minutes. All he could see in the flurry of strikes was the woman's cold green eyes, filled with such anger that he wasn't sure he had any hold over her anymore. Then he remembered the cat. Bruised and moderately bloodied, now, he waited for her to throw another punch and he ducked backwards, just out of reach. He stepped backwards and she swung again, stepping forward, just as he knew she would. She wasn't going to let him go.

He lead her toward him, slowly making his way to the injured animal still laying on the floor. When there was a pause in her strikes, he picked the cat up by the scruff and shoved it forward as a shield of sorts. Ellia froze mid-punch, eyes wide. "Gatlin!" She glared daggers at the brunette. "Release her!" she demanded. He didn't move.

"What kind of coward hides behind a defenseless animal?"

"She's not defenseless. Not yet, anyway." Without warning he smirked and dropped the cat. Gatlin hit the cold floor and cried out quietly. Henry brought his leg back and kicked her hard in the ribs. The creature cried again in pain and flew forward across the floor. A small trail of blood followed her. She laid sprawled against the white tiles, motionless.

Ellia stared at her for several seconds. A chilling fear rose in her chest – what if she was dead? But then it was replaced by that familiar rage. She turned back to Henry with the wrath of hell in her eyes. "You...you...I-" She was so upset that she couldn't finish her sentence. The man looked down at her smugly. "Well? What then?" he teased. Somehow he could still speak coherently, even with all the damage she'd done to his face with her fists.

Ellia took in a deep breath and went at him again, clawing at him as hard as she could with her nails anywhere she could reach. At the speed she moved, Henry was only able to block half of her strikes, but the remainder was still enough to do great damage. Blood ran from his face and neck, and she'd succeeded in ripping open his shirt. She punched him again in the face and took a swift step back when he threw a punch of his own. Ellia dodged his returns, taking careful steps backward. Then she was in range of the man's dropped knife. She ducked beneath his swing and grabbed it before he could register what she was doing.

Then, much like Gatlin had done earlier, she sprang up with all the strength and speed her legs could grant her and forced the knife into his chest – the right side. He gasped at the sudden pain and looked down at the blade in moderate surprise. "You bitch."

Ellia, panting from all the fighting, sneered at him. "You're not so scary with all that blood on your face." She took hold of the handle on the knife and pulled it from his body. Henry seemed to choke on the air itself as she did this. And then she stabbed him again in the stomach. She pulled the blade out slowly and landed a third hit straight into the shoulder of his stronger right arm, slicing through the muscle and lodging the knife alongside the bone. Henry was so far past gone that he didn't think to scream in agony. There was so much pain that it was as if it hadn't completely registered in his mind yet.

Ellia stepped back and looked at her handiwork: his clothes were torn up, cuts and claw marks were bleeding pretty bad, and he was finally rid of that triumphant expression from having the upper hand with her all the time.

Ellia's victory was short-lived, though. Henry, lacking sanity, pulled the blade from his shoulder with a crazed, angry countenance. And combining insanity with anger never had a good outcome.

The man, still standing somehow, took an awkward step forward and lunged at her with the knife. She just barely dodged him. He swung again and missed, but this time took hold of her upper arm. He then pulled her forward and sent the knife straight into her abdomen. Ellia gasped in pain and fell to her knees, holding the area around the pierced skin.

She didn't try pulling the knife out, for risk of bleeding to death. Henry glared at her and reached for her hair, pulling it down in the back so she was forced to look up at him. Ellia didn't look away. She remained defiant, but it was uncomprehendingly difficult. The pain made her want to scream.

Then she heard something that broke her heart. A small, far away "meow" reached her ears. Her love was suffering, and there was nothing she could do. She turned against his grip to find where her companion was in the large room, and spotted her a good ways off. She turned back around and saw Henry readying a punch. She watched him, then, and was shocked and confused to see him knocked away from her and against the wall opposite the door. She saw the man was being held down by knives. He was completely immobile now, and was mumbling to himself.

Ellia turned and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, looking royally pissed off. "I told you to stay in your room, Miss Ellia."

Ellia smiled and was filled with joy at the sight of him. "I'm sorry, Sebastian." She slumped to the floor and laid there on her side, no longer possessing the energy to kneel upright. The butler ran past her and threw more knives at the pinned man. They pierced his arms, legs, his chest and neck, everywhere.

The pain began to get through, and Henry's swollen mouth emitted horrid screams and howls of pain. Sebastian only glared at him in composed contempt. He drew a final knife to personally deal him even more torture, but stopped when he heard Ellia behind him. "No more," she said weakly. "Let him die slowly. Let him suffer."

Sebastian hesitated, then returned the blade to his pocket. He then approached the man and knelt before him, eyes level with Henry's.

"Where's the antidote?" Sebastian demanded.

Henry didn't say anything at first. It was all he could do not to scream. Then the demon's eyes began to glow and the brunette's body pulsed with a deep, chilling fear. "The dresser," he said, feeling a sense of dread that only a powerful, unworldly demon could provoke with a mere stare.

"And where are the merge documents?" he asked, leaning closer. He inspired fear that shook even Henry Darbren - a trained fighter, drug trafficker, and murderer. Of course, ANY human would fear Sebastian if they had any sense at all.

Maybe it was the insanity. Or the unexplained fear. Or the sensation of his soul being torn to shreds by ice-sculpted swords. Whatever it was, Henry felt compelled to tell the butler where he'd hidden the gems of the great merge of every company involved in the ring. Such a precious collection of information, but a part of Henry didn't want to tell this man "no." He felt it dangerous to do so.

"Third drawer in the desk. Secret compartment." He choked then as blood came spilling from his mouth. With the answers he wanted, Sebastian stood and stepped away from him. He went to Ellia and picked her up gently, eying the knife.

"Gatlin," she called tiredly, eyes closed. The butler turned and saw the cat beginning to stand again. Her yellow eyes met his. She took a few small steps forward, and though she was limping and in pain from the broken bones, she was still doing okay.

"She'll be fine," he assured her. Ellia smiled. "Good. Can I have her?"

He turned back to the animal. The cat hissed at him, as if she wanted him to stay away. The demon shook his head. "No, Ellia. You can have her later. She has to rest, too. Let's get what we need and leave."

Ellia uttered a faint "okay" before she fainted. With lightning speed Sebastian went upstairs to the third floor and grabbed both the antidote and the papers he needed. Then he jumped out the window and began running full speed toward town, glad to hear the howls of Henry die out as they got farther away. Just a ways beyond the house he encountered the bodyguards returning from one of their trips. With barely any effort, he struck them all down and continued on his way.

* * *

The doctor had removed the knife and stopped the woman's bleeding. He'd also administered the fishy antidote that Sebastian had provided for the poison ravaging her body. The young blond, Dr. Shigoe, said it was miraculous that she was still breathing. Standing by her bedside, he checked over her chart and looked to Sebastian. "I'm not going to interrogate you both. What's important is that she gets treated for her internal wounds. We have to patch up her stomach and a section of her intestine as soon as possible, so she's scheduled for surgery in just a few minutes. We'll be able to halt the bleeding permanently and sew her up. After that, all she'll need is rest."

He looked down at her broken, bloodied nails. "And a touch up on her manicure, it seems." He smiled reassuringly. "She'll heal quickly. She's already responding well to the antidote."

Sebastian acknowledged him with a small smile then turned his attention to Ellia. "Thank you," he said. He then resumed watching her from his chair beside the bed, expression void of anything significant, like usual.

Inside he was disappointed that Ellia hadn't heeded his words. He'd told her to stay in her room because he knew Henry was still in the house. But he assumed the man would behave until his planned merge was completed. The trafficker and captain had snapped at the most inconvenient time, however. Sebastian assumed the dead woman lying on the floor upon his arrival was probably the cause. He understood her to be Caplan's wife; this didn't surprise him.

Looking after Ellia wasn't a problem as long as she listened to warnings and instructions. Ciel was not one to do this, of course, but it made little difference. Ciel shared with Sebastian the Faustian contract. The two were connected, and so the demon always knew when his master was in danger and would undoubtedly come to his aid. Ellia, however, had no such mark. She was a fragile flower whose only savior was time. This being because she herself had finally snapped out of her shock at the precise moment she needed strength to defend herself. The second reason being Sebastian had returned to the house in time to prevent Ellia from taking a final blow to her pretty young face.

Dr. Shigoe nodded. "I'll have a nurse come in to fully sedate her in just a moment." He noticed the ring on the young lady's finger and the way Sebastian was now looking at her. He quietly took his leave.

A moment later, Ellia turned her head in her sleep, mumbling. She was only half awake, but she knew she'd been transported. "W-where?" she whispered.

"The hospital. But don't talk, Miss Ellia. You'll be sedated for your surgery soon."

Ellia's eyes opened just a bit wider when she felt the empty bed on either side of her with her hands.

Tired as she was, though, she began to sink back into sleep just as suddenly as she'd woken up. Her green irises locked on the demon beside her. The only thing she could whisper before fading again was, "Where's Gatlin?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the house, the sun was beginning to rise. The light of early dawn began to shine in through the windows.

In the massive kitchen on the first floor of the house, a white cat stood staring at a man across the room. She had several broken bones, some internal bleeding, blood on her beautiful fur. But she was able to stand, able to move. Henry, on the other hand...

When the flustered, crazed man saw the cat turn to him, he sneered. "You fucking cat. What the hell do you want, huh? Go follow that bitch like you always do. Or run away, since you seem to like doing it so much."

The cat stared at him a moment longer, and then she took a step forward. Her little legs threatened to give out on her at first, but she took another silent step. Then another. Slowly she approached the man, like a lion on the prowl. In her golden eyes was a predatory gleam that would scare any prey. Her current target only glared. As the animal drew ever closer, Henry gestured to the dead woman across the room to his left with a small movement of his head. "You wanna end up like her? You'll just-"

He stopped speaking when he saw what the cat did. Gatlin was headed straight for him, but she didn't bother to avoid what was in her path. It was the puddle of liquid on the floor from the broken vial. The poison. A dark gray mixture of terror surrounded by glass. But if Gatlin stepped on any shards, she didn't show any signs of pain. Her shining eyes remained glued on the man several feet away as she deliberately soaked her paws and nails in the liquid. Then she resumed her hunt.

Henry began to struggle again, trying to free himself, but the knives were embedded deep in the floor and the wall. He found it near impossible that Ellia's fiancee had been able to throw them with such force so as to pierce tile. Yet here he was.

"You cursed animal, stay the fuck away from me! Go on! Don't come near me with that stuff!" His blue eyes were wide. Then he began to laugh. It was the laugh of a man who no longer felt the presence of a sound mind. And just as the demon's terrifying, inhuman eyes had compelled him to reveal where he kept his documents, the situation he now found himself in made him laugh hysterically.

And then she was there. Gatlin. She sat down in front of the man, sitting up straight in the space between his spread legs. She stared up at him for what seemed like forever. Henry was breathing raggedly, his icy eyes wild. His expression was twisted in a demented, hateful grin, as if he thought to challenge death itself. "Fuck you," he growled.

Gatlin's tail curved upward at the man's words. And then she struck. She pounced on his chest first, tearing into the remaining fabric and exposed skin with her poisoned claws. Henry tried to get free once again, but it was futile. Sebastian had secured his place slumped backwards against the wall, vulnerable to any assault that might come his way, as if he knew the cat's intentions from the start.

The cat hissed loudly and bit into his neck and shoulder, adding to the pain that was already coursing through him from the knives and Ellia's earlier attacks. Over and over Gatlin scratched and tore at him deeply, delivering poison to his bloodstream with every strike. In little time there was muscle exposed, and this only seemed to fuel her strength.

All the while Henry roared in anguish, his heart pounding heavily from the stress. Blood drenched him now, but the cat didn't stop. She clawed at him unrelentingly, shredding his skin and clothes to ribbons. Every now and then she would hiss and growl loudly in anger.

Even though her broken ribs pained her, Gatlin kept attacking, her loyalty to Ellia giving her strength. She attacked his chest, his stomach, his neck, arms, and then moved down to his legs. Each area protected by muscle she destroyed, watching as blood spilled from every wound she inflicted.

When the man's screams seemed to be at their height, Gatlin stopped to watch him, taking her previous place between his legs. She sat in a gradually widening pool of his blood. Her yellow eyes fixed on him. Then his screams stopped abruptly. The torment from the poison was no doubt hellish, but his mind's attention was elsewhere. It was no longer registering the torture. It was taking in the wretched illusions caused by his own mixture of hallucinogens and pain-inducers. The deep gray liquid was sending wildly vivid, real, horrifying images straight to the still functioning parts of his mind.

Gatlin wasn't there anymore. No, she had disappeared. In her place stood a giant, golden tiger. Its eyes were crimson red; its claws dripped with blood. And behind this predator stood ten more – waiting for their turn with him. The tiger's eyes glowed with rage and its fur stood on end, glimmering with an almost divine power. It brought its paw up and raked its claws across his body, causing a pain so incredibly terrible that his body couldn't muster the strength to let a cry escape his throat.

Gatlin sat in silence, watching as he squirmed and gasped, never able to catch his breath, constantly in a recurring pain. His eyes were seeing things she could not, but she could sense his fear; she could smell it in the air. Henry was beyond insane and was scared out of his already shattered mind. For fifteen minutes he writhed in agony. Then his breathing came to a sudden halt. Gatlin stayed where she was, analyzing him. She listened. His heart had stopped, too.

Without a sound she stood up and turned away from the man. She walked slowly to the doorway of the kitchen to make her way out of the house. Only when she was no longer in the room did she allow herself to limp every other step.

* * *

Ellia woke to the sensation of cloth on her cheek. Her mind was still in a fog from the anesthesia due to the surgery, but the feeling was so familiar...

"Gatlin?" she called out sleepily. The feeling went away. She opened her heavy eyes and looked around the room, vision blurry. Sebastian, though not crystal clear, was easy to recognize. He was sitting in the chair to the left of her bed, watching her.

"She's not here," he said in his usual emotionless, dutiful tone. "How're you feeling, Miss Ellia?"

"Tired." The young woman moved to sit up but immediately fell back against her pillow with a startled cry. She looked down at where the sudden pain had come from. Images of her brawl in the kitchen came back to her now, and tears filled her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, and looked around the room somewhat frantically before her green eyes settled on the demon. "Where's Henry? His bodyguards? Oh God, where's Gatlin?"

Seeing her panicked state, Sebastian rose from the chair in complete calm and took a step forward. He leaned down toward the woman and placed his finger to her lips. She froze for a second, and in that second Sebastian kissed her. He lingered against her lips for a long few moments before pulling back and taking his seat again. Ellia looked at him, her expression much less urgent. Then she watched him raise his hand a bit and casually point to something across the room.

Ellia turned to see what he was pointing at. In the doorway stood a blond-haired nurse. The woman was holding a cleaned and bandaged Gatlin. Her fur was washed and snow white, and despite the cloth wrapped around her ribs, she looked healthier and happier than she ever had. Her yellow eyes appeared to beam at Ellia.

"Gatlin!" she exclaimed. The nurse brought the animal to the bed and set her down beside Ellia. Ellia took care to pet her gently, not wanting to hurt her. "These bandages...what happened to you?" she asked quietly, looking over the animal.

The nurse gave Sebastian a glance and then left the room.

The demon sighed, observing the young woman for a little longer. Then he revealed what she'd missed during her long rest.

* * *

"You took them all out by yourself?" Ellia asked, sounding awed. "Those guards looked strong..."

"I was in a hurry," Sebastian explained. "While you were asleep and recovering from surgery this morning, I kept watch on the house. The representatives arrived today, about 4 p.m."

"What happened to them?"

"Remember when I instructed you to stay in your room because I was running into town for errands?"

Ellia nodded. "Yes."

"My purpose there was to inform the local authorities of the planned rendezvous. I told them to wait until later in the day so they would catch them all as they arrived. Most got there at about the same time, but even the men that showed up later were caught by the police and arrested."

"And the bodies? What happened to-"

"The corpses of the guards were carried off by the authorities, as was the body of the wife of Mr. Caplan. Henry himself was found dead in the most horrid fashion."

"I didn't think I did that much damage," Ellia said, surprised. "I mean, I was very angry and everything, but-"

"The police believed, after they inspected his body upon arriving, that his heart gave out. They said the blood loss was next on the list to kill him, though."

"His heart?"

"He was exposed to the very poison that was to enter your veins."

"But that's impossible! He dropped the vial; I saw him do it. There's no way-"

"I saw his body, Miss Ellia, both before and after your fight with him. When I first arrived, he looked bloodied and very near death. When I went back while the police were there today, he looked beyond dead. He was full of gaping wounds, holes, blood was everywhere. His eyes were still open, showing a hint of some kind of terror. Muscle and bone were visible in some places."

He paused when he saw the horrified and confused look on Ellia's face. She hadn't done anything THAT serious – she had been too injured herself to do damage _that _bad.

The butler looked her in the eye and said, "Henry looked like he'd been mauled by a tiger."

Ellia gasped inaudibly and slowly turned to look down at Gatlin. The cat beamed her golden eyes up and purred, tail swinging. "Meow?"

Ellia gently took hold of one of her paws and squeezed, exposing the nails. "Your claws are so short...and dull." She picked up another paw and did the same thing. "A few look chipped... Gatlin, you really...attacked him yourself? And the poison?"

Sebastian saw her connecting the dots and added, "Gatlin is an intelligent animal. It didn't surprise me when I saw gray paw prints on the tiles leading to Henry's body. She stayed behind for you, Miss Ellia, to ensure his death."

Ellia blinked a few times to hold back her tears, then brought the cat closer and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not sure what I should say, but, thank you love." She smiled and set Gatlin back down comfortably on her lap.

"The other errand I took care of while in town," Sebastian continued, "was locating a messenger. Using a few connections I sent a letter to Bard with due haste. He will be here in a few days to pick us up and bring us back to report on the assignment."

"What about the papers?"

"I took care of them. Because Henry wrote them shortly before the scheduled merge, they have all the information needed to prosecute the entire ring. The police are looking over them now as evidence. Word will be given to the Queen by Young Master that her request for this issue to be resolved has been granted. She will be pleased, I'm sure."

Ellia smiled at him in response and couldn't help but let her eyes drift closed as a wave of fatigue hit her. The drugs used during the surgery had effectively knocked her out, and though she'd woken up long enough to hear Sebastian's lengthy explanation of what she'd missed while out, sleep was fast-approaching so she let herself fade away. The butler at her bedside didn't mind. He watched her sink back into sleep and afterwards left the room. He turned back to the cat before stepping out.

Gatlin was staring at him, tail swinging. He assumed she was showing gratitude in her own feline way. Though he hadn't told Ellia, he'd gone back to the house while she was in surgery to find the cat. Gatlin wasn't even halfway down the road to town when he found her, limping little by little in the dirt to reach her owner. He had scooped her up and rushed back to the hospital. Upon arriving he'd given the cat to one of the nurses, the blond one, to get treated for her injuries. One of the doctors and his assistant and a few nurses had done well to patch her up quickly so that she'd be able to greet the young woman when she woke up.

With her heart no doubt relieved about the success of the assignment and the imminent dissolution of the trafficking ring, Ellia was able to get some quality rest while at the hospital. Gatlin stayed beside her sleeping form the whole time, only eating when Ellia was barely coherent enough to lift a spoon, herself. The rest of the time she guarded her and made sure she was okay.

On the rare occasion Gatlin's body was too tired and forced her to sleep for a bit, Sebastian was at the woman's side, reading a book. Sometimes she would mumble in her sleep, and though most of her words were gibberish, some of what she said was understandable. Words like "strawberries," "love," "eyes," and of course, "Sebastian." Hearing these things, the demon would look over the top of the book at the unconscious girl, more often than not smirking faintly behind the pages.

* * *

A week passed and Ellia was cleared to leave the hospital under orders not to do anything too strenuous. Upon being discharged, she answered a few questions for the police, and was then escorted by Sebastian to the awaiting carriage outside the building. She held Gatlin in her arms, taking careful steps down the stairs to the exit. Thoughts of the fight replayed in her mind. Then her time on the ship. The carriage. Then the murder in Cardiff. Then the events in Ireland. Then way back to the day she'd left for the assignment to begin with. At the end of the cycle she sighed and couldn't help but feel happy about all she'd accomplished with Sebastian. And she'd lived through it all.

_I couldn't save my parents_, she thought, walking down another flight of stairs. _But I _lived _for them. The ring will be destroyed, and none of those men will harm anyone anytime soon. I'd say that's enough to repay my hesitation._ _And concerning Sebastian...well, I don't feel quite so bad anymore. Our job is done, I can feel for him freely without reminders of a debt I can't repay, of thoughts I might not live through the night with poison in my system. I'm free to live normally again, and to..._

She boarded the carriage, offering an absent-minded wave to Bard, and sat down, Gatlin in her lap. Sebastian sat across from her. She focused her gaze on the window and watched as the town outside began to move. The horses drew them onward, heading home.

_I'm free to love him...if he'll have me. Not as a savior anymore, but as a man. I can only hope he'll see me not only as a recovering designer, but as a woman, as well._ Ellia turned to look at the demon and her heart skipped in an eager fashion when she saw he was looking right back at her. His deep red eyes were so intense, like they were gazing at her core essence, her very soul. Ellia turned away after a few moments and looked down at her dress. It was white with black lace and trim. Sebastian had picked it up for her to wear once she was able to leave the hospital. It was beautiful and elegant-looking, like a casual gala gown.

With her hands in her lap beside the sleeping cat, Ellia had ample time to gaze down at the ring on her finger. It was such a pretty red color, a pristine gem. Despite its beauty, though, it stood for something that wasn't real. She looked up again.

"Sebastian?" she started quietly, caressing the ruby with her fingertips.

"Yes, Miss Ellia?"

"This ring...you know why I picked it out from all the others?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The color?"

Ellia nodded and smiled, laughing a bit. Her gaze went back down to the ring again. "Yeah, you're right. The color. It's such a nice shade of red. It really is beautiful. I loved it right away because it reminded me of your eyes."

Sebastian didn't say anything to this, and in the silence she couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes to look at him. So she continued.

"I'm overjoyed that our assignment is done. I'm glad we're going back to safety. I'm grateful we were successful and that the Young Master and the Queen will be pleased with what we've accomplished. I've gotten over the shock of my parents' deaths and have grown a bit in the process, I think. And in killing the man who had my family destroyed and caused me so much suffering, I've been able to let go of the feelings, provoked by him, that have held me back. That all is wonderful, but...what now?"

He still didn't answer her, so she kept talking, gazing at the ring and running her fingers against the gem and the metal. "I really care about you. At first I felt guilty. You saved me, but that wasn't grounds for me to care. And my feelings for you made me dismiss their deaths. My parents...I felt so guilty." Ellia took in a deep breath and continued. "I just went on going as I could, and it was only until last week that I was able to let go of everything I'd been keeping in. But it's not just what you _did_ anymore. It's what you are. Well, who you are. You're still a mystery to me, but from what I do know, I care about you. A lot. And I think that's reason for a desire to learn more."

The demon was quiet once again. Ellia, still looking down at the ring, shook her head. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's a little embarrassing for me, to have said all that. But, I just thought I should. I mean, if I'm not needed anymore when we return-"

"Who said you wouldn't be needed?" the man asked suddenly.

Ellia looked up. His expression hadn't changed. But at least he was talking now.

"Well...I've been thinking that...since the assignment is finished...that your master wouldn't have enough need for me to stay. I assumed halfway through this that his original intent was to use me for the mission, am I right?"

The demon only looked at her. She smiled sadly and looked back down at the ring. "I had a thought in the back of my mind as we were shopping for this ring. I thought it might be the only one I ever get. I didn't know what the outcome would be. I didn't know if I was going to live once things really got going. When I knew he really wanted me dead, I just kept thinking, 'Well I have the ring. A nice little thing to look at before I die, to think about him.' And if I lived, what then? If I had no place in that house with you, I expected to leave and make it on my own. But I'd have this ring. I could look at it when I'd be alone, and I'd remember the first guy I really fell for." She laughed nervously. "I'm sure that sounds weird to you, though, huh? Or maybe just familiar? You've probably been pursued by many women."

Sebastian smirked. "That may be true, Ellia, but you're the only pursuer I've not been tempted to strangle." At this Ellia finally looked up. She hesitated at first, then began laughing. "Really?"

The demon didn't reply, but his eyes were back to being so full of...intensity...that he really didn't need to say anything at all. Ellia watched him, unsure of what to respond to him with.

She felt something on her cheek and reached up to touch it. Tears. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't realize I was, uh, crying." She dried her eyes and laughed in that same nervous way again. "I guess it's just...I'm happy it's all over and that...we're still here...both of us."

Without a word Sebastian held out his hand. Ellia hesitated, confused, but then placed her left hand in his. She watched as he leaned forward and brought her hand toward him. He kissed the top of it in such a graceful, gentle way, it made her heart flutter.

When he eased away from her and released her hand, Ellia slowly brought it back to her and sat in silence, waiting for him to say something, to say _anything_. He'd been quiet most of the conversation, and it made her feel like an idiot for having talked so much.

When he only stared back at her, Ellia turned to gaze out the window, trying to hide her face behind a curtain of hair. Sebastian seemed to find this amusing. "Ellia, look at me," he instructed, his tone calm and even.

She did so, and was surprised at what she saw. The look on this man's face, it reminded her of something. His radiant, red eyes meeting her own green ones. The slight curve of his lips in a seductive smirk. There was an air of raw energy around him now as he sat there, watching her. Ellia's heart skipped when she realized where she'd seen this expression before. It was the same way her father used to gaze at her mother before leading her upstairs. It was like a flash fire that burned brightly with passion, barely contained by the person who felt it. And the recipient standing near could feel the heat – just as Ellia could now.

She didn't say anything, though, and neither did the demon. Gatlin awoke moments later and effectively shattered the silence with her meows of hunger. Ellia only laughed and gave her some of the cat food from the travel bag Sebastian had placed in the carriage for her before boarding. It had most of her things in it, with the exception of the green dress she'd worn during the fight. Not that it mattered. He planned to buy her a few more once they were settled in again back at the mansion.

For a long time during the ride Ellia was silent, thinking over all of what had happened. Sebastian didn't initiate any meaningful conversation, but he often gave her long stares when she wasn't looking. Peripherally, though, she could feel the man's eyes on her, and on several occasions he saw her trying to hide her smiles – unsuccessfully.

* * *

Ciel received the news with no expressed excitement or joy of any kind. The most he seemed to be feeling while Sebastian was explaining the sequence of events was a strange mixture of annoyance, apathy, and a barely contained sense of satisfaction. He didn't smile. But he was no doubt pleased with the information his butler was giving him. The demon even graced the young boy with all the details, not minding that Ellia was standing only a few feet behind him in the room.

When the reporting was finished on Sebastian's part, Ciel turned his gaze to Ellia. For a moment she thought she saw a difference, a glimmer of sorts, in his exposed blue eye, like he was in better spirits now that the assignment was finished. It was difficult to tell with him, but she liked the thought, anyway. Master Ciel and Sebastian seemed close, but they never really acted like it. She enjoyed watching them interact; Ciel somehow appeared more his age when he was speaking to the butler.

Maybe he even relaxed around the man a little, considering Sebastian was still technically under his service. The fact Ciel was at the top of a major company and had a handful of workers taking his every order at such a young age, it made her smile. It was admirable, but at the same time she couldn't help but think he seemed a little out of place. Did he ever take breaks from paperwork to play like a normal thirteen-year-old? Ellia giggled at the thoughts that came to mind, but then Ciel cleared his throat and she stopped abruptly.

"Ellia," he said sharply, sounding annoyed. She calmed herself and looked at the boy. "Y-yes?"

"You did well. You may go back to your room for the night. The trip here was probably tiring, so Sebastian will escort you to make sure you don't pass out in one of the halls somewhere." The said demon bowed to him and then approached Ellia. She quickly shook her head. "That's okay, really," she said, bringing her hands up a bit as a gesture of dismissal. "I'll be okay. If something happens, Gatlin will alert you, I'm sure." She smiled and picked the cat up from beside her on the floor. Gatlin only stared ahead at the boy behind the desk.

Ciel gave her a strange look then sent her off with a wave of his hand. "Fine. Sebastian." The butler moved for the door and held it open for her to exit. Ellia took her leave and paused to smile at him. Sebastian didn't smile back, though. He only closed the door softly once she had cleared the immediate area. Ellia sighed and walked to her room, assuming she'd be able to sleep there and not with Maylene, now that everything had been taken care of.

The servants were all asleep due to the late time of night, so Ellia had a quiet, almost lonely walk to her bedroom. It was nice to be back, but she wondered how long she'd get to stay. Would they really need a clothing designer full-time? And sure, she could design toys to some degree, to make them look more appealing to children, but she wasn't an expert. They could always hire someone more capable for that, or even for the clothing. Ellia chose not to dwell on these thoughts and instead occupied her mind with sleep. She wasn't overly tired, though.

Ellia had refused the butler's escort because she got the impression that it would be better to let the two talk alone without her presence. She felt the best thing to do was to just be on her way to bed and not disturb them. The butler and his master no doubt had a lot to talk about. Laying on her bed in only a thin blue slip and underwear (as she wasn't compelled enough to really _dress_ for bed), Ellia stared up at the ceiling with her feline companion beside her on the sheets. Having washed up only minutes before, her hair was still wet and made her somewhat chilly, but she was too busy thinking of other things to really take much notice.

"Ciel is still young, and though he may be mature for his age, he probably missed him," she thought aloud. "If my mother had left me alone for weeks at a time when I was younger, I surely would've missed her. The emotional attachment is different, of course, but if someone tends to your every need for years and then suddenly goes off without you...it'd be kinda lonely, I bet. And the other servants here don't really seem like they'd be an adequate substitute compared to Sebastian."

"Meow?"

Ellia smiled and closed her eyes, petting the animal with her left hand. "Yeah you're right, I'm thinking too much about it, huh? Guess it's just all the excitement." She turned on her side to look at her beloved directly, watching the cat swing her tail and look lazily around the room, waiting for sleep.

"I do hope Sebastian puts in a good word with his master to let me continue working here. My original purpose was that assignment, so...hopefully he lets me hang around." Ellia closed her eyes again and not a minute later was enveloped in a light sleep.

* * *

It was 10:14 p.m. when Ellia woke up, but not by her own choosing. She was softly shaken awake. "Miss Ellia," a deep voice whispered.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by Sebastian's face very close to hers. She quickly sat up in bed and immediately wondered why he was standing before her now of all times.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I thought it would ease your mind to know that your stay here is indefinite. So long as I am here to serve Young Master, you will be, as well. He has several projects lined up for you."

Ellia smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, really. But are you sure you can make use of me? He must already have an extensive wardrobe."

"Young Master is still growing. Far too often we've had to call in his wardrobe staff to make adjustments and fit new attire. With you living on the grounds, we won't be wasting the time and extra funds on those women."

"Funds...wait, so I'm not getting paid?"

"Anything you require while living here will be taken care of. But if a salary is what concerns you, Miss Ellia," he said, and smirked, "then I assure you, you'll be fully compensated for your work."

Ellia smiled and felt a small rush of heat within her body upon hearing the tone the man was using. There was something about the situation they were in, the silence of the house, the fact the other servants were asleep, that they were alone, whispering to each other in double meanings. Like a secret meeting of two not-so-secret-but-not-explicitly-stated lovers.

"Thanks," she said, and watched him in the darkness. In one word she was thanking him for everything he'd done, and somehow it was enough for now. A drawn-out confession of gratitude would've ruined the moment. Already standing, he bowed out of courtesy. "You're very welcome, Miss Ellia." He turned then, his good news delivered, and walked to the door. Gatlin perked her ears up suddenly when he opened it and jumped from the bed. She landed softly on the floor and casually trotted out of the room, as if she'd heard something and had decided to go investigate.

Ellia was tempted to call out to her but feared being loud would wake the other sleeping workers. Sebastian paused in the open doorway, watching as the animal made her way down the hall and around a dimly-lit corner. Then he moved to leave.

"Wait," Ellia said, and moved so that her legs were over the side of the bed, her feet against the cold floor. The butler turned to face her fully. "Yes?"

Ellia hesitated, then asked, "Is Master Ciel...asleep?"

"Yes, I put him to bed before coming to see you, Miss Ellia."

"Oh. Well...I mean...all you came here for...was to tell me I could stay?" She sounded expectant, which did not go unnoticed by the demon.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Ellia played with the edge of the slip's skirt and stared off at some random dark corner, avoiding direct eye contact despite it already being hard to see. "No, there isn't. I was just thinking that it might be nice if...if you didn't have to be off so quickly."

"Would you like me to stay?" he asked, calm and composed as usual. But there was a small smile on his lips now, signaling his prior assumption of the woman's thoughts.

Ellia looked at him, unsure of how to answer his question without sounding too lustful, and watched as he shut the door. This made the room darker, so she nearly jumped when seconds later he appeared before her again, kneeling down to her level. He extended his hand and placed his gloved palm to her warmed cheek. He caressed it gently and gradually moved down to run his thumb over her lips. Ellia leaned into his touch and showed a small smile. In the dark she felt a bit more bold and took hold of his other hand, easing it off of the bed beside her and then beneath the skirt to rest on her thigh.

Sebastian let his hand rest along her jawline when she opened her mouth to speak, not wanting to distract her too much. "Sebastian, I know our assignment together is done with, and maybe this sounds stupid to you, but..." she took a breath and continued, "I was hoping that maybe you'd consider...being my fiancee for just one more night?"

She looked into his eyes and waited for answer. What she got was the same expression he'd given her in the carriage shortly after leaving Oxford. "I'll do more than consider it, Ellia," he purred, moving his hand further up her leg to tease her. She smiled and was about to open her legs when he brought back his hand and picked her up without a word. Then he laid her down fully on the bed, removed his gloves, jacket, and shirt, and climbed on top of her. Her heart began to pound with excitement.

The demon smirked, and for a moment Ellia would've sworn she saw his eyes glow faintly in the darkness as he looked down at her. But then he kissed her, and her thoughts faded away until the only thing on her mind was how long she'd waited for the night he'd make her his. _This night._

_

* * *

_

Ellia woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She turned over, felt nothing (not even Gatlin), and sat up, looking for who was missing. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, trying not to look directly at the bright sunlight shining in through the window across the room. The door opened and in walked a fully dressed, business-as-usual Sebastian holding a silver tray of food. Breakfast.

He set the delicious assortment of noble-class sustenance on the end table beside the bed and greeted the young woman with a pleasant, polite smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Ellia smiled. "Very." She picked up the tea cup on the tray and took a sip. Then she noticed one of the small plates and what was on it: a piece of strawberry cake. "What's this for?"

"I thought you'd like it," he said simply.

Ellia grinned. "It's one of my favorites. Lucky guess."

Sebastian watched her for a moment longer before walking to the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to her. "Gatlin is waiting for you at your desk in the work room. Also, Young Master has informed me of your current project."

Ellia paused in cutting the strawberry cake to look at him. "What is it?"

"He'd like you to create a dress of the finest caliber for his fiancee, Elizabeth. Her birthday is next month, so he'd like something specially-made."

Ellia, though she was surprised to hear the boy had a fiancee at his age, nodded. "Okay."

The butler then left the room and closed the door behind him. Ellia smiled to herself and finished eating. Later that day she was greeted by Maylene and the other two servants. After chatting for a little while, Ellia was soon after sitting alone at her desk with Gatlin. She drew a few random sketches to get back into the swing of things and then took some time to draw out possible patterns. To her right sitting on top of the desk was her cat, watching her with interest.

As she drew, Ellia's mind was at ease. She'd helped to take down the biggest drug ring known in Europe. She'd survived and helped to kill the man that had sought to make it even stronger. She'd let go of her guilt, come to terms with her feelings, and avenged her parents. And now she was here, after everything that had happened, drawing a picture of a dress for a young girl's birthday present – work as usual. No poison, no seasickness, and no worry about getting through the night. She felt liberated, and time and time again as she let her pencils flow freely, she caught herself thinking of Sebastian.

Ellia paused in her drawing to pet the feline and noticed that every pattern she'd come up with was a combination of red and black. She shook her head and set the papers aside, starting new designs with different colors. Gatlin nuzzled her hand. Ellia stroked her fur, being careful not to pull at the bandages.

Then the cat's ears suddenly perked up and she turned her attention to the open doorway of the room. Ellia looked to see what the animal was so interested in. Seconds later Sebastian walked by in the hall, carrying a few small boxes. The cat purred. "Meooow."

Ellia smiled to herself as thoughts of the previous night came to mind. "I was about to say the same thing, love." She continued her drawing then, and wondered what the handsome man thought about as he moved around the house doing chores. She turned to the cat. "You think maybe...I cross his mind when he has the extra time to let his thoughts wander?" Gatlin purred and her golden eyes met Ellia's with a somehow sure gaze. "Meooow," she replied, seeming to be suddenly happy.

Ellia set her pencil down and ran her thumb over the smooth ruby on her ring, feeling the cool gem against her skin. She then rested her chin against her palm and held out her left hand, admiring it. Ten minutes passed without her knowledge.

"Miss Ellia?" a voice chimed in from the doorway. She quickly sat up straight and turned, seeing Sebastian standing there watching her, having come back down the hall from his box delivery. Gatlin was sitting on the floor next to him, as if waiting for a command. "Are you feeling all right? You looked a bit dazed."

Ellia shook her head. "Oh, I'm okay. I was just thinking about...things."

The butler looked at her sternly. "If these 'things' slow your pace, then perhaps I will have to send Maylene in here before her work is done to assist you?"

"I'm fine working by myself, really," Ellia reasoned. "I'd hate to bother her when she already has so much to do. That and, with me it seems she always has something to talk about regarding the other servants in this house. Working together with her would get little done and we'd end up staying up all night chit-chatting." She laughed at the thought.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, considering her words. Then he sent her a devilish smirk and said, "In regards to keeping you up, Miss Ellia, Maylene is not who you should worry about."

Ellia smiled playfully back at him. "Oh? Then who is?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten so easily, _Ellia_."

The woman feigned innocence, looking at him almost apologetically. "I do believe I have."

The demon sighed and stepped into the room. In a flash Gatlin was out of sight. Ellia barely noticed the cat's exit; the butler closed the door and was now walking towards her, his powerful, enigmatic aura filling the room. Ellia reveled in the man's embrace, the secrecy they kept making it all the better. This secret they were able to keep quite easily in part because of the servants being so oblivious to their exchanges in the halls. Gatlin was also to blame.

In the times Ellia felt in need of her lover's company, Gatlin usually distracted the servants who would've otherwise happened upon them. Because Sebastian's visit to her work room that day was such an occasion and Maylene had been slowly cleaning her way down that same hall, Gatlin had made the choice to liberate the maid of her glasses. Feeling exposed, the woman chased down the animal and only managed to capture her when Gatlin deemed fit. This, of course, was after Bard and Finny had joined in and were already well into the pursuit.

After a while, the cat was deemed "mischievous" when left up to her own devices, and was therefore avoided whenever she wasn't in Ellia's arms. From that point on, it was easy for her to keep the others in the house, especially Ciel, at bay. She would often be found standing "guard" outside Ellia's room. Other times it was the work room. Occasionally Sebastian's room, or one of the guest rooms. On a few rare occasions Finny and Bard had opened the door to the wine cellar to be greeted to glowing yellow eyes and angry snarls. They decided to send Sebastian in for the wine afterwards.

Ellia justified Gatlin's strange behavior by saying she was territorial and would often claim parts of the house when she knew her owner was too busy "working" to notice.

When the gown for Elizabeth was finished and Ciel was able to give it to her during her birthday visit, he had high hopes it would make her even slightly more tolerable for the remainder of the day. To his dismay it had the opposite effect. The young girl loved the green and white dress so much that she was nearly bouncing off the walls with joy. And though Ciel was not a fan of the designer's pet, his opinion of Ellia improved a bit when the woman diverted Elizabeth's attention to conversation instead of assaulting him with hugs.

On the days Ciel and Sebastian were out running various errands together, Ellia stayed in her little office and drew up new patterns and styles for dresses and suits for all kinds of events. Gatlin was there by her side, as always. Time passed and not much changed, with the exception of Ellia's sleeping schedule. It became quite erratic. When one day Maylene jokingly asked her if she was some kind of insomniac, Ellia only replied with, "If I was, I'd be the happiest one in England."

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**

**In place of individual review replies, I'd like to occupy this space for a collective statement of appreciation to all the people who took the time to read the story. This includes those that have been reviewing since I began writing it in August, those that are just now reading through it and have gotten this far, and those that will read it in the future (and hopefully review, as I do still check them). All those that have faved and alerted the story, thanks to all of you guys, too. It means a lot to know this fic was well-liked, considering it was just something I began typing up off the top of my head and only later decided to build on.**

**Regarding this chapter, it was to be the finale and therefore I took several days to write out everything I'd envisioned for the ending. It ended up being 32 pages out of the 145 page document, so I divided it into two smaller parts. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope it was a just as enjoyable read.**

_~Wings of Harmony~_


End file.
